Fenrir's Mate
by Andreasnapeaoj
Summary: After 40 years Fenrir has finally found his mate. Can he help the boy heal or will they die trying? SS/SB, RL/RB, Eventual HP/FG, Slash
1. Prologue - July 6, 1996

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

* * *

July 6, 1996 - 845PM

Faster and faster! Harder and harder!

The teenage boy huffed and puffed as he slowed from the 100 meter straight away sprint to jog around the bend. He wore nothing but a pair of emerald green jogging pants, sleek black trainers, and his wand holster on his wrist. His upper body was bare and dripping with sweat. Muscles rippling as he moved swiftly. His upper body was tanned lightly, and on his lower back you could catch a glimpse of a tattoo somewhat hidden from sight.

The teen didn't think of it as a tattoo, he thought of it as a brand. His uncle had chosen the design. It was a slave tattoo the fat overbearing man had called it. His uncle, his rapist, his owner, his pimp. He still had scratches from his latest customer.

His last customer had been Lars, his uncle's loan shark. His uncle had borrowed an extensive amount of money from the man, and was unable to pay the man back. Lars was thus given free access to the boy whenever he wanted. The tall thin man was really the only customer he enjoyed being raped by. The man always gagged him and took without care, was quick and always used a condom, so he had never had to clean the man after.

No one ever bothered the teen as he ran. He came to the local school every day at five in the afternoon and stayed, running, for a good three hours before he would begin the three mile walk home and make it in just before nine, which was when his uncle locked the door.

Tonight he wanted to go home, but he was stuck in this place. He wanted to rest after a long day of chores and two customers, but thanks to his uncle's business partner being at the house, he had been told to stay away until morning. The bastards.

The day had been relatively clear. He had spent every waking second from the time he woke until noon washing dishes, tables, floors, cars, weeding outside, polishing windows. At noon he was loaded in the car by his uncle, and he was taken to his customers. They had returned just before four. Then, at five his aunt had handed him his backpack loaded with food, water and a blanket and told him to make himself lost and not to be back until morning.

The teen finished his sixteenth, and last, lap around the track before slowing to a walk, grabbing his bag without a falter in his step and walking from the school track area. Around him people drove by, unknowing that one of the most powerful men in the world was walking by or that said man was near to breaking from the traumas of being a forced child prostitute.

At fifteen years old, he stood just six inches shy of his goal of six feet. His skin was the most beautiful tan, and he was proud of that. His green eyes shimmered in the night as he walked swiftly. His silky black hair was tied back into a braid that swung as he moved, and he enjoyed the feel of his braid gently smacking his rear as he walked. He loved his long hair. It was his pride; although sometimes he hated it because his customers often used it to hold him still.

He had grown since the death of his godfather weeks ago. He was in such pain that he had turned to books, manual labor, and physical training to keep him sane. Of course, it didn't help that his uncle had made him into a disgusting and filthy whore.

He hated the Headmaster with a vengeance. If he ever had the opportunity he would kill the bastard, he would. Dumbledore's betrayal had been the worst. He remembered the day when the man had taken his most pressure treasure. He would kill the man someday. He hated the man, and he understood Voldemort's train of thought when it came to the older Headmaster.

He turned the corner and walked into the small forest area. He had a small hideaway inside the trees, and he knew that not only would it be warmer, but he could relax there.

Harrison made it to his clearing and smiled as he prepared the sleeping pallet his aunt had packed for him. He wanted to smile, but he did not. The truth was... over the last few years, since departing for school, his aunt was kinder to him; often providing him with food, when his uncle was out of the house. She hugged him as often as she could. Then on days when he was banned from the house because of his uncle's business dinners, she'd pack a nice dinner and breakfast for him, warm clothes, a thick blanket and a pillow. Sometimes she left him a note inside to be safe while he was out. She never showed kindness in front of his uncle, and for that he never blamed her.

Something in his mind told him that his aunt would have been furious and disgusted that her husband and son had been raping her nephew.

As he settled down on the pallet she had packed, he gazed up at the stars, his gaze centered on one in particular. Sirius, the dog star, his godfather's star. That star guided him through everything he did. He remembered the poem that Hermione had given to him, his mantra…, his reminder that someone had once loved him.

"O, Sirius, bless me this night with the warmth of your light. Protect me and guide me. Bring me courage, bring me light. Love me always, hold me tight." He smiled. It was his customary ritual to speak the poem every night, never knowing that it was a prayer of the Old Ways. "I love you, Dad." He rolled over, closed his eyes and slept not seeing the blue eyes glowing in the darkness or the large wolf licking its lips as it stepped into the clearing.

The wolf paused a moment, looked around and shifted form. A large man with a dark mane of flowing black hair stood in the center of the clearing and smiled. The dark tattoo in on the forearm of his arm, twitched slightly as he approached, but he didn't register it. He used his wand to ensure the boy wouldn't wake, picked him up and disappeared.

The scent coming from the boy was calling to him. He inhaled deep, and the wolf inside him rejoiced, as realization struck. He had found him. He had found his mate. The stars be blessed after 46 years of searching he had found him.

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 6, 1996 - 1145PM

Grimmauld Place, London, England, UK

Around the table, several faces listened intently as the man in the corner spoke quietly of the latest attack. Everyone only ever expected three things during these reports: blood, murder, mayhem. As long as his report included those them, not one person seemed to care about much else. No never mind that it hadn't been the Dark Lord who had been the cause of this attack.

The Order hears werewolf attack; automatically they assumed the Dark Lord had a hand in it. _Idiots_.

The man spoke on such a level tone, as if bored. There was no expression on his pale, sallow face. In fact, he was tired. He had not had a day's rest since mid-June.

_Eighteen days since he left me._ The thought making the speaker cringe.

With his mate dead, he really had no life, no purpose, besides the boy. He sat awake at all hours mourning his loss. No one knew of his mate. No one knew anything outside what they had portrayed to the world.

They had portrayed hatred of one another.

No one knew that he was in pain. None knew that he would be dead before the end of this war. For without his mate, he would refuse to feed. Without the blood to sustain him, he would die. He loved his mate, and would never feed off another. He would not dishonor him that way. Ever. He would live until his mate's child was safe, and then he would join him beyond the Veil.

There was quiet around the table as the man finished his report. No one spoke for a minute, and the Headmaster stood quietly.

"I do not have to tell you how saddened I am by this latest Death Eater raid, we all are. We will all sadly mourn the loss of the Creevey brothers. Thank you for bringing us this news Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster. If there is nothing else, I wish to return to my lab. I have a potion about to enter a critical stage." The older man nodded and the dark man left the room, closing the door silently before looking left, right and walking swiftly up the stairs to the room his mate and he had once shared in secret.

Entering he stripped off his clothes and curled up on the bed, surrounded by the scent of his mate. It took the pain away slightly, but his stomach ached painfully reminding him of his hunger. He looked out the dirt stained window and settled his eyes on the bright star to the north.

"O Sirius, bless me this night with the warmth of your light. Protect me, guide me. Bring me courage, bring me light. Love me always, hold me tight." The man crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, wishing that his mate was somehow here again. "I love you always my precious mongrel. I come soon, wait for me."

Tears filled the man's eyes, and he rolled onto his stomach and sobbed into the pillow his mate had so often laid his head.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

He watched the spy leave the room before closing his eyes. He knew of his best friend's mate. His best friend, his blood brother, had once told him to watch over the man should anything ever happen. It had once confused him, but now he understood.

Werewolves were not the only ones to be susceptible to the curse of Lifemates.

The Lifemate Curse afflicted each of the Magical Races of which his best friend, himself, and the man all belonged. He rubbed his eyes remembering the way they had found out about Sirius' inheritance.

You couldn't toss a stone in the Magical World and not hit someone with a ounce of magical race in them. Even muggleborns were of a magical race, though the Ministry of Magic denied it. Yet, through everything there was always the chance that their race never manifested, which was the case for most. Ever since the Wizarding Edicts had been passed. Ever since their very existence was deemed unnecessary and illegal.

The curse was rather simple to explain. It was incurable pain caused by one of two things: a lifemate's death or a mate's family rejecting the bond between a couple, thus preventing the consecration of the bond. It was a certain death for those who could not withstand the pain.

He would know what the curse was. He had suffered from it for nearly 16 years. Sixteen years of pain, sixteen years of a half life, lived only for the child of his best and closest friend. Lily's little spitfire. Harry.

He took a deep breath and remembered the boy he had dropped off at his muggle home a few days before. He remembered the fear in the teenager's eyes and the tears when he had begged not to go back. Shivering, he looked down into his drink.

_Damn the old fool! Damn him to hell! How could he do this to a child?_

So, Remus watched from a distance, quiet and observant. He didn't know the extent of the pup's hurt. However, he was willing to bet his life, Dumbledore knew and didn't care.

Turning back to the matter at hand, he looked to the corner where the dark haired spy had stood. Remus saw his pain. He saw the emptiness in his eyes. He knew that Severus would be in as much if not more pain than he was. He ached for the man. While he had lost a friend, a brother of sorts, Severus had lost his mate, his love and his will to live. Nothing could harm the man now. He was empty, living a half life, just like him.

He jerked to his feet and stormed out not bothering to explain what was on his mind. He spoke to no one as he moved from the room, slamming the door behind him. Standing just outside the door, he growled at hearing those inside asking what they had said to set him off. "You sent him back, you bloody fools!" The low growl came from his mouth before he turned and silently moved up the stairs.

At the door of the Master Suite, he paused looking left and right. He felt no others in this level with him. He sniffed in contempt when remembering when Arthur Weasley had said to strip the rooms on the top floor. He had shut that down right away. This was Harry's house now. Nothing changed without his approval.

Pushing the door to the Master Suite open he was not surprised when he heard the soft sobbing coming from the rooms. Looking over his shoulder, he slipped inside and silently closed the door.

Moving through the room, the werewolf sighed at seeing the man he had grown to understand sob uncontrollably into his mate's pillow.

Severus Snape, for as long as he could remember, had always stood tall and proud, firm. It hurt him to see the normally composed man reduced to such grief.

"Severus," the man on the bed jumped and stared at the man through the dark.

There was a moment of surprise before the vampire spoke. "Am I required below stairs?"

"No," Remus moved and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't get your back up. I just want to check up on you. I promised Sirius." Black eyes widened, and the werewolf nodded. "Yes, I know that you were mated." Remus didn't move, but he felt the man lay back down.

"It...hurts. It...it is worse than...," Remus lifted a hand stroking the man's bare back. It was scarred again.

When Severus' mate had been alive, he had used his race's healing abilities to heal the scars on his mate and to prevent further scars. Now that the vampire's mate was dead, the scars we resurfacing.

"I know," Remus sighed. "I know the pain you feel. I feel it for my mate as well. I have felt it for sixteen years. The only thing keeping me going is the Cub." Severus nodded and sobbed. "I know the pain is worse than when he was in prison, at least then you could shadow walk to see him. You kept him sane."

"No, that was his pup. He stayed sane for his pup." The man sobbed.

"Stop it." Remus snapped at him. "He loved you, Severus. You visiting him and loving him during those years was what got him through. Yes, he worried for Harry while there, but he relied on you fully to protect and watch over him. Every time you told him about his pup, he appreciated and loved you all the more, especially when you began to accept him as your own."

"I can't live without him. I don't want to." Remus nodded and wiped tears away with a handkerchief. "It hurts too much."

"I know. It hurts me also. He was the last of my pack. All I have now is the cub. I am not a dominant, but now I have to step up to protect him, and you. Sirius asked me to. He was my brother in everything, and I won't fail him."

Severus curled around the man sobbing into the man's lap. Remus held the man and stroked the soft silky hair.

"You need to feed."

"No, I won't. No one but my mate. I want Sirius."

"I understand you want your mate, but you need to feed. You will be no good if you don't."

"I don't want to."

"Severus," Remus sighed. "You need to feed. Sirius would not have wanted this for you. He would have wanted you whole and healthy."

"No, I will never be whole without him. Never be healthy without my mate."

Remus lifted the sobbing man into his arms and held him, rocking him.

"When you are ready, you can drink from me. You cannot be infected by my blood." Severus clutched at the werewolf's robes. "When you are ready, there are no strings attached. No repayment. No ransom or blackmail. Just your mate's best friend helping you live."

He held the sobbing man against him. Not in any hurry to leave the man to grieve alone.

Neither man saw the Dog Star flashing through the filth stained window, or how it seemed to grow in size until it burst and pulsed with a pure blue light.

Muggles around the world who observed the experience, spoke of the occurrence as a sign, as was the green unearthly lights that filled the nights sky.

None knew how right they were. Those sitting around the table of 12 Grimmauld Place were unaware of their world about to be flipped on its axis and the truths of decades about to be revealed.

No one knew that very soon a great wrong from ages ago, would finally be righted all by the resurrection of two brothers.

Born of Black, doused in lies, killed by the Light they had treasured.

_Oh, yes! _The gods smirked from their seats high above the land. _Paybacks are going to be a bitch._

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

In a darkened circular chamber, an old scorched and crumbling archway flashed red then green, then blue seconds before two men flew headfirst out of the Veil, landing on the steps and rolling down to the floor below.

The two were of the same build, both lean and dressed in immaculate robes of velvet. They were well kempt, their brownish long hair looking like shaggy manes around their shoulders.

"Well, that was definitely an experience." The eldest of the two spoke as he sat up and looked about the room, realizing it was the last place he saw his Pup and best friend.

"Damn star! Let me toss you around a couple times. Let's see how you like it." The older of the two smirked at his baby brother's snarky reply. He flicked his wand toward his baby brother and smirked as the dust fell from his clothes, before repeating the process on himself.

Pocketing his wand, he turned and shifted. Where once the older man stood, now stood a massive black dog. Black fur seemed freshly washed and groomed. Where he knew he had once appeared mangy and ugly mutt, he knew he was now an animal fit for the gods. The younger man smiled before taking hold of the fur on the dog's nape and letting the dog guide him from the room.

It took them several minutes to reach the Atrium of the Ministry and escape through one of the fireplaces. Coming out in a public restroom, the dog yipped and jumped around before high tailing it out and up the steps into the center of London. The young man laughed and chased after, enjoying the sights and smells he had long forgotten. Once out from underground, the boy looked up at the light of the waning moon, tossed his head back and let out a loud piercing howl of pure joy.

The dog sat, tongue lolling from its mouth happily, and joined his brother in the howl amazed that they were back where they belonged. He didn't know what day it was, or year for that matter, but beyond the Veil years had passed for them. Yet in that instant they were no older in body than they had been at the time of their deaths.

The black dog stood and shook out his fur before turning to walk away from where they had exited the Ministry of Magic. Stopping and turning back he gave off a soft yip. His brother's head swivelled to him from the fountain where he had been sipping cool water. He gave another yip and before he knew it his baby brother was rushing over to him. It was interesting to see the boy rush over to the more mature dog, or how the boy immediately started scratching a canine ear before the dog licked his face. The dog lowered his head and when the boy took hold of his fur, began walking down the street, their eyes peeled for trouble.

It was not long before the two turned into a darkened street. When the dog gave a series of joyous yips he knew it was not because they were almost home, it was because their pane of being separated from their mates was nearly at an end. They were home and it would not take long to call their mates home.

About halfway down the block the older brother shifted back into human form until he stood between houses eleven and thirteen. Pressing the family ring against the small notch in the iron fence, he whispered words he had once despised, "**Toujours Pur**."

The two houses began to separate and the man stroked his brother's long hair gently, rejoicing that his brother was with him. "Stay calm baby brother, you wouldn't want to cause harm to your cub." His brother blushed, nodded and snuggled into his side. "When will you tell him?"

"Once I am certain the cub came back with me." The eldest nodded and kissed his baby brother's hair.

Once inside, Regulus whimpered and pressed hard against his brother. "What is it?" The older man looked down at the pained expression on the teenager's face.

"Remus. The house has his scent."

The older of the two looked to the closed dining room door at the far end of the hall. "Severus?"

"Their scents are recent. I would say within the hour, two tops."

"Alright," he smiled. "Go greet mother, try to keep her quiet, while I deal with our guests." The last word was said with such a malicious intent it caused the teenager to shiver.

"No killing. You won't do your pup any good if you start killing them." Sirius smiled and ruffled his brother's long hair. Regulus moved to the filthy curtain and opened it to see the last Lady Black glowering. Walburga Black took a deep breath to start screaming and then she saw her younger son standing in front of her, looking as young as he was when he had disappeared. The woman in the portrait burst into tears with a smile on her face. "Hi, Mum. Did you miss me?"

Sirius smiled as he passed by them and moved down the steps to the dining room door. He could hear Molly Weasley speaking sternly as he cracked open the door. "Albus, be serious. There is no reason for the child to remain at his relative's home for another moment. You said the wards would replenish themselves within a week. The week is over. Bring him to Headquarters."

"I said no, Mrs. Weasley. Harry stays where he is, and that is the final word on the matter."

Clenching his teeth, Sirius silently closed the door and glared. Taking a hint from his mate, he took a step back and sneered before lifting his leg and kicking it hard.

Sirius smirked as the falling door had caused a flood of dust to billow up, perfectly concealing him from view as everyone inside froze. He released a loud manic laughter, that he was certain would have done Voldemort proud.

Smiling evilly, he stepped through the door jam and stood on top of the door glaring about at the faces of the men and women he had once trusted with his life. He knew better now.

"It can't be," a small, thin woman with pink hair spoke as she stood. Sirius gazed at the men and women sitting at his table. "Sirius? Is it...is it really you?"

"Tonks," he said nodding to his cousin, probably the only trustworthy one at the entire table. He stepped into the room and surveyed the faces of the people looking the dying fish.

He had trusted them all once. To look over his godson, to protect the boy. To give him the best. That was before he died, before he had found out the truth, before he was told the extent to which the light had gone to cover up mistakes. He sneered at many of them.

He turned his gaze settling on the old man standing pale faced at the end of the table. His eyes met and held Dumbledore's as he slowly made his way towards the man, his hand itching to reach for his wand.

He paused and looked back to the door where several teenagers had slammed to a halt upon recognizing him. He turned back to Dumbledore and narrowed his gaze.

"Sirius, my dear boy, how…?" Dumbledore spoke cheerfully.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live, you bastard." Sirius spoke levelly. Everyone looked at one another wondering how the fun loving, and joyful, man they remembered could speak so coldly.

In truth, he had been taking lessons from the snarky Potions Master.

"Sirius, child, whatever is the matter?" McGonagall stood, still in shock.

A growl emitted from the newcomer as he continued advancing slowly. "You use and use, moving us around on your damn chessboard, playing us where and when you want to, and as soon as one of us becomes expendable, you leave us to rot." He turned the corner and stood nearly nose to nose with the older sorcerer.

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban, because of you. You ruined my life and sent me to prison, when you knew that Peter was the secret keeper. You were his binding agent. You witnessed the binding.

"You did nothing to help me. You ruined everything. You murdered my father, my brother. For what purpose? My family did nothing to you. Father came to you, trusted you to protect his family, and when you found out that his youngest son was a pregnant, homo-sexual werewolf, you killed him and his son. You left my brother's lifemate to wander this world alone for the last sixteen years.

"You used my mate's love for me and his sister against him, making him into your fucking pawn. He is your own fucking grandson. How could you do this? Why? Every kindness I have ever had in my life, Harry's life, you have stolen from us. Why? I want to know. Try to help me understand."

"Sirius, you are confused. I understand that and shall not take offence to the charges laid against me. We will just forget about it. Here sit. Molly, bring Sirius some tea." Dumbledore tried to guide him to a chair.

"I don't want any bloody tea. I don't want to sit. I am not delusional. You pushed me into the fucking Veil. I saw you. You wanted me dead. I was dead. I was. You want to know how I know that I was dead. I saw my father and he told me what you did to him. I saw Lily and James and they told me everything. They told me what you did. Regulus, my baby brother, you killed him because he was pregnant and a werewolf. Yet you have the balls to sit in front of me and spout falsities still, when you know this war is nothing but a scam to keep the people hero worshipping you."

"Sirius, I assure you, none of these accusations are true."

"BULLSHIT!" Sirius smacked the older man's hand away. "KREACHER!" The elf appeared nearly immediately.

"Master?"

"Escort Dumbledore from the premises. Be as forceful as you wish." In the next instant the surprised and stuttering Headmaster was gone.

Sirius tapped his wand against the small chair and turning it into the more custom throne like chair that should have sat at the head of the table, and then looked to everyone staring at him. "With all due respect, the rest of you have until noon tomorrow to leave my home. My townhouse is no longer available for the Order's use. Kreacher," the elf stepped forward. "If they need help, help them." Sirius stormed from the room leaving everyone staring at one another in shock.

Sirius moved to his brother and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. His mother glared at him a moment before she nodded. "I am proud of you my son, my Sirius."

"I am sorry for the pain I caused you mother. I was blinded by lies, but now I know the truth. Everything will be set right." The woman nodded. "We will leave your curtain open, if you wish?"

"I do. I will even instruct Kreacher to begin to properly restore the house." Sirius nodded. "You should head upstairs. Your mates are together in Sirius room. Severus has refused to feed off Remus. He needs to feed my son, he needs you. They both need their mates. Go to them."

"Yes, Mother." Sirius squeezed his brother's shoulders. "Come along, Reg; let's see if we can get our mates to pay attention to us for a bit. Good night, Mother."

"Goodnight, my sons," the two moved to the steps and began to climb to the top floor. Once there Sirius moved to the double doors of his room and opened the door so they could both see their mates.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed, holding a very pale and sobbing man to him. The werewolf was singing some sort of lullaby. There was nothing sexual at all about their position. It was two men trying to find comfort from each other. Comfort that would soon be assuaged just because of their arrival.

"Do you think Siri is at least having fun pranking the Stars?"

"Without a doubt. He is up there causing the Stars to wish they had never made such a prankster. Hell...he has probably tie-dyed half of their hair by now. Lily is probably clutching her sides trying not to cry from laughter."

"Or dragging him and Potter around by their ears like in school." The two both softly smirked at the memories of their friends.

"You need to feed, Severus." The man turned his back on the werewolf. "Severus you need blood. You are no good to Harry or yourself if you do not keep your strength. He entrusted Harrison into our care and he knows that you need your strength to protect him. He would understand."

"No! I won't. I won't take anyone but my mate." Severus curled up. "Feeding is sacred. It is sacred."

"I know. I know. I wouldn't push if I hadn't promised Siri."

Sirius and his brother looked at one another before Regulus moved to his bedroom door and opening it. He entered and left the door open. Sirius nodded and turned pushing the door open.

The two men on the bed looked over and Sirius saw both of their jaws drop. "Should I be worried that you are stealing my mate, Moony?"

"Siri?" Remus stood and moved to him, sniffing him, touching him. "Siri!" The werewolf launched against the man and held on tight, laughing. "What? How? Where?"

"Moony, I love you dearly, but you need to make an exit. The pain is too much. For Sev it has been weeks, for me it was years. I am horny, I am in pain and I need to reaffirm the bond with my mate." Sirius stepped around him and launched into the bed, landing on top of his mate, growling as the two locked lips. Remus chuckled at seeing the kisses, gropes and tugging to get Sirius clothes off.

"Incubi. Only thinking of sex." Remus said chuckling, looked to the ceiling and shook his head. "I will see you in the morning." Remus backed out of the room, closing the doors behind him. As he turned to go into Sirius' childhood bedroom, he noticed the door across the hall was ajar and he heard soft rustling coming from inside.

Moving to the door, he was about to reprimand whoever was in the room, until he saw a small, lithe form standing in front of the dresser. He saw the bite mark where shoulder met neck, the mating mark on his shoulder. Inhaling deep, Remus wanted to howl at the scent that he had never forgotten. That he never could. "Reggie?"

The young man stopped, turned around and smiled. "Hello, my love; are you going to come in or make me sleep alone?" Remus slammed the door and grabbed the smaller man, pulling him tight, kissing him and growling.

Downstairs the men, women, and teenagers sitting about the table stared at the ceiling at the series of hisses, growls, snarls and the series of other animalistic noises.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

As the sun rose high over the British Isles, an elderly Wizard appeared on a clean street in a small suburb of Surrey. He was dressed in an outdated muggle suit, and his beard was well beyond what was considered normal. He didn't care.

He needed the boy. Unfortunately the boy was nowhere near as broken as he needed, but he would have to do. It wouldn't take much to break the boy. With a little polyjuice potion and the hair he had taken from that bastard Black...it wouldn't take much at all. He would take him somewhere no one could find them and he would break the little upstart. The first prophecy needed to be fulfilled, so the second would not come true.

Knocking on the door of the fourth house in the lane he pulled an innocent smile forth and beamed when the woman answered.

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I come in?"

"No, I am sorry. I am the only one home at the moment and I do not feel comfortable with a man I do not know in my home." She replied, knowing exactly who this man was. She had seen him speaking with her husband many a times.

"I understand. My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I have come to collect young Mr. Potter. He signed up to partake of summer classes and I am here to transport him to the school. Would he be about?"

The woman eyed him skeptically. "Harry said nothing of attending classes this summer, did not mention that it was a possibility either. He told me he would not be taken back to Hogwarts until the end of August."

"Hmm...," Dumbledore began to become irate. "Perhaps he just simply forgot to mention it."

"Either way, Headmaster; I am Harry's legal guardian and I will not be permitting the classes this summer. Perhaps next year. Please excuse me."

The woman made to close the door but something blocked the door and in the next moment the door flew back into her knocking her to the floor. The man entered as sweet as you please as if he owned the house and gently closed the door.

"I tried it your way, Madame. Now we shall try it my way," she watched the man pull out a long wand, riddled with dimples and knots along the length, before pointing it at her.

"Where is Potter?"

"He is not here."

"I was blessed with the gift of sight. Where is he?"

"Not here."

The man sighed as if he was bothered to move. "_Crucio_!"

The woman thrashed against the floor, screaming, tears rolling out of her eyes.

When the spell ended, she curled up on the floor sobbing. The man knelt down and smiled as if he was addressing a petulant child.

"Where is he? I will not ask again. Further, I can assure you that was the least painful of the curses I can use on you. Perhaps a skin peeling curse?"

Petunia sobbed and shook her head. "Camping. Woods with his friends."

The man smiled sweetly, but it held an edge of darkness. "See not so hard." He stood and walked from the house whispering another spell over his shoulder.

When she stood to leave, wanting to warn her nephew, she opened the door and slammed into an invisible barrier. She sobbed and slammed her fists against it several times before screaming for help.

No one outside of number 4 Privet Drive heard a single sound.

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 7 - 830 AM

Unknown Location

The small male moaned and rolled onto his stomach, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the area around him. He snuggled down even further into the silk sheets; unconsciously, moaning deeply. There was a soft murmur against the pillow and a smile on his face.

Immediately, the body under the covers tensed. Eyes snapped open to find, not the trees he expected but a crackling stone fireplace. The walls around him were smoothly carved stone, edges sharp and perfectly flush together. He reached out with his magic, and gasped when his magic was not answered.

_Nope, definitely not at Hogwarts._

Emerald eyes could barely make out two doors in the light.

Turning over and sitting up, he gazed about the room. Shadows were really all he could see. The fire the only light in the room did not really aid him.

The bed he was laying on was obviously built for a giant. He was certain if he lay down with his arms straight over his head he still wouldn't touch the top or bottom. It was huge, and oh so comfortable. Whoever owned said bed either had serious size issues or was a giant.

The silk sheets were a gorgeous teal color and contrasted beautifully with the large brown fur pelt. The carpet looked like the softest green grass. He found two windows covered by teal curtains, blocking out the sun.

Slipping from the large ocean of a bed, he padded closer to the open door, cautious in case someone else was here with him.

"Hello?" He pushed the door open slightly and jumped when the lights and fireplace turned on as if sensing his presence. "Anyone in here?"

He stepped into the room and looked about at the bathroom fixtures. It screamed bachelor; large bachelor. Everything was black and dark wood, with chrome. Spotting the glass shower, he nearly moaned at the thought of taking a shower, but stopped himself as he reminded himself he had no clean clothes, and he still needed to find out where he was at.

Moving around a large Roman style bath in the floor to a frosted glass door, he knocked. When no one answered he cracked the door open and let out a breath as he lunged for the toilet. He had his pants down and nearly moaned. It had felt like days since he last went. A quick stop to wash his hands and he was back to exploring.

Nearby he found a large archway and entered, following it around a corner into an extremely large closet. Along the right hand side, he found robes and pants, shirts and vest, shoes and cloaks for someone that was rather large.

"Well it's not a size complex," the teen mumbled, tracing a pair of leather pants looking to the empty side of the closet.

Back out in the bedroom, the teen slowly opened the second door. No sooner did the door open; scents so often associated with the Hogwarts Library accosted him. Stepping through the doorway, his jaw dropped.

The room was...huge did not describe it. What Hogwarts Great Hall had in length, this room had in height, and then some. Books lined nearly every space of the walls except where the two fireplaces, the muggle entertainment stand, and windows were occupying space.

The room itself had a somewhat rustic looking feel to it, definitely a bachelor feel to it. Couches were made of gorgeous and soft black leather, draped with fur throws and pillows.

A low lying, solid wood table sat in front of the largest couch, with chairs flanking the object. He smiled at seeing a rather large desk near one of the fireplaces.

He ignored the set of spiral iron stairs leading up to a hatched door in the ceiling, and moved to the double doors nearby.

Opening the doors, he walked into a large bright kitchen and dining area. There was a small table with a breakfast tray and two chairs: a large chair at the head of the table and a smaller chair directly to its right. He moved into the room and looked out a window, and found that he was surrounded by trees on three sides and a rock face on the other side. Finding a glass door to the outside, he turned the handle, hoping it would budge. No such luck. Looking about he moved back into the dark sitting room and began to climb the spiral stairs.

At the top, he unhinged the latch, and gently slid the hatch open. Sunlight nearly blinded him, but he squinted and moved up into the domed glass room. Standing in the center of the room, he stared out in shock. There was no town, there were no roads. He saw nothing but trees and mountains. He sat hard on the cushioned floor staring out over the trees. Terrified.

"Papa, please, help me."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Remus sat straight up on a scream, panting, looking about the room trying to find what had woken him. He heard nothing out of the ordinary. He smelled nothing save the Order members moving around below stairs, Reggie next to him, Sirius and Severus moving around next door. He could feel Kreacher moving around in Sirius childhood room cleaning, and smelled a strong scent of pine oils, and cleaners.

"Love, what is it?" Regulus asked sitting up, and curling into his side.

"I don't know. I cannot place it." Remus pulled him in tight and held on for a moment. "Nothing seems wrong about the house, but something feels off." They both looked over at the door being flung open and Sirius looking about the room, wand at the ready.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked, Severus following him into the room, and smiling at seeing Regulus. "Moony?"

"I cannot tell. Something is just off." They all sat around watching the werewolf get his breathing under control for the next several minutes.

"Well, old man, keep us updated. I remember plenty of times when that wolf sense of yours has come in handy. In the mean time, let's get started with the day. We will leave to collect Pup in an hour. Severus tells me that I am free man since he deposited a rat at the Ministry shortly after my demise." Remus gaze snapped to the tall vampire and grinned, no one had known who was responsible for that. To know the man took a special sort of revenge on that rat, it was perfect.

"Since I am a free man, it is time that our pup comes home." Remus and Regulus nodded, and Severus smirked at his mate.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the four men approached the cookie cutter house with the four on the door. They all wore muggle suits, and their hair was pulled back into ponytails, all except for Remus, whose hair was too short.

Severus knocked on the door and they heard a woman shout 'just a moment', before the door opened. "May I help you, gentlemen?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley." Sirius spoke softly. "I wonder if we would be permitted to enter. We are here to discuss the custody of your nephew, Harrison."

Petunia looked at them shaking, biting her lip. "I do not feel comfortable allowing you gentlemen to enter. I do not know any of you."

"That is fine, Madame. Would Harrison perhaps be at home, he will be able to identify us and be very glad to see we are here?"

"He is not. He went camping last night and has not returned yet."

"Mrs. Dursley," Severus said moving forward. "Do you remember me? My name is Severus Snape. I used to live next door to you when we were children. My father was Tobias Snape, he was a drunkard and beat my mother and I constantly."

"Severus! Of course, I remember you." She looked up and down the street. "Please, all of you come in. Hurry. Hurry. Before someone sees you." She pulled each of them into the house, before looking up and down the street. "My husband is not home at the moment and my son is at his friends. There is no one to treat you ill here."

"Of course, Madame." Once the door was closed, she started twisting her hands. "Madame, my name is Sirius Black. This is my little brother, Regulus, and my good friend, Remus Lupin. I am Harrison's godfather, and according to your sister's will I am his legal guardian."

"Harry has told me about you. We were under the impression that you had been killed." She looked to Severus , questioning the man with a look. "If that is not the case, are you not a convict still? A murderer?"

"No, Madame. It is actually an interesting story. "I was framed for murder and have just recently been proven innocent posthumously. Unfortunately, most of the world believes I am deceased. I was. Due to circumstances that will take me to long to explain, I was resurrected. Since I was proven innocent, I have come to take my godson home with me." Sirius spoke gently.

"I promise, Tuney; Sirius truly loves the child. He does not wish to hurt him; he wants to give him a good home." Severus spoke gently.

"Harry is not here. I was about to telephone across to Mrs. Figg for help, because I am so worried. You have to find him. You have to find my nephew." She spoke frantically, wringing her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please, you have to find him."

The men looked at her shocked at her shift in moods; a moment before she had been even tempered, and in a flash she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let's sit down," Remus took the woman's hands and led her to a couch, pulling several tissues from the Kleenex box and pushing them into her hands. "Calm yourself, and tell us what happened."

She took several deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Vernon had business partners over last evening. Whenever he has his partners over, he never allows Harry into the house. He always has to stay outside. So, I helped Harrison find a clearing in the woods where he can camp during those nights. Yesterday, I packed him a mat, blankets, pillow and food into one of his magic bags and he left at about five in the afternoon. He was supposed to be back this morning about six, but he never showed."

She accepted a conjured cup of tea from Severus, and sniffled.

"Then that awful man came looking for him, and he forced me to tell him where my nephew was. He did something to me that kept me from leaving the house so I couldn't go find my nephew. Please, you have to help him."

"Mrs. Dursley, what man?" Remus asked softly.

"That Headmaster. He is horrible. It is because of him that Vernon beats Harry, and I cannot do anything about it. Vernon is so much bigger than I. When I try to protect him, Vernon hits me. Please," she looked up at the four men, eyes pleading with them. "You have to help Harry. Please, help him. He is in the woods to the east about a half kilometer in you will find a pine tree split in two, turn east and go straight. You can't miss the willow tree. He sleeps in that clearing."

"Regulus. Remus. Find Harrison. Use your senses and track him down." The two nodded and rushed from the house.

"Petunia," Severus said crouching in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You were Lily's best friend."

"Good. Just relax." He pushed her sleeves up to show black and blue bruises, Sirius gasped and knelt down. "Just relax, we won't hurt you." Severus took hold of her shirt and lifted slightly to see the bruises. "When did this happen?"

"The bruises on my arms were from this morning, the bruises on my abdomen never go away. He says that I deserve it because if not for me, Harry would never have to be here."

"Are there any other bruises?" She nodded, and moved forward to show her back. Sirius lifted the back of her shirt and gasped. The two men gasped at the scars on her back, and the bruises.

"Where did the scars come from?"

"He uses his belt on me whenever I try to protect Harry. The bruises are from my son. Vernon says that he needs practice on how to deal with his wife."

"Petunia, listen to me," Sirius replaced her shirt and helped her to sit back. "Petunia, I want you to go upstairs and pack anything you wish to take with you. Severus will go with you and help. You are going to come live with us." She nodded and stood. "Where are Harry's things?"

"Under the stairs, but he keeps a secret space under his bed upstairs." Severus led her up the steps while Sirius moved to the cupboard and opening it. Inside he grabbed the trunk, and then followed up the steps into the door with all the locks. He growled, knowing that this was the room that his godson had lived in and been locked in every summer. Down the hall, he heard Petunia and Severus working to collect her things.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted.

"Upstairs!" Sirius shouted just as he pulled out the Invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map and what looked to be a journal from the secret hiding place. There were several loud footsteps on the stairs and Remus and his brother rushed into the room. "Anything?"

"We found his campsite. Dumbledore's scent was all over, but there was another scent besides Harrison's. It was a scent that neither of us has ever smelled before; there was a pallet, blanket and pillow, but nothing else. The backpack Mrs. Dursley said she sent with him was gone, as was Harry."

"Dumbledore. I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" He took several deep breaths before rolling his head. "Alright, let's get Harry's Aunt out of here, and then we will figure out what to do." Sirius snapped Harry's trunk closed and looked about the room. "That is everything in here. Let's go help Sev, and Mrs. Dursley."

In the Master bedroom, the woman was folding her clothes into suit cases, while Severus was gently wrapping knick-knacks in paper before placing them into the suitcases.

"Anything else, Madame?"

"Yes, upstairs in the attic are three old trunks. They are things from my parents. Then my china from the dining room." The men helped Petunia gathering the rest of her things before Sirius called Kreacher to him to take the belongings back to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher offered a hand to the woman and Petunia cautiously took hold of the hand.

"Remus and Regulus will be there shortly. Severus and I have some things to do this morning, before we rejoin you." She nodded. "Kreacher, please settle Mrs. Dursley in the nicest room on the second floor. She that she wants for nothing."

"Of course, Master. Kreacher place Madame in Rose Room."

"Go on then," the two disappeared with the entire collection of luggage.

"Remus. Go to Diagon Alley. Reggie needs new clothes and a wand. Use the funds from the Black Vault. Reggie has access to it."

With the two werewolves gone, Sirius turned to his mate and pulled him close.

"I failed her. I failed you." Sirius smiled, holding his mate to his chest. "All this time, the boy has been hurting, and I never knew. I never knew. I am sorry."

"Sev, my love that is enough, calm yourself." Sirius stroked through the soft silk hair. "You did your best, and that is all that matters. He will understand. He is not like James, my love. He is not like his father. Harry will forgive."

"I don't deserve it. All these years I have been treating him like he was dirt and now…," Sirius nodded.

"He will understand, and he will forgive. Give him the chance." The vampire took a deep breath and used a handkerchief to wipe away the tears. "There you are. Put your mask on. You don't want the public to know that you have feelings."

Sirius smiled when his mate glared at him, before giving a soft smile. Together they walked from the house together, hand in hand.

They had spent the entire morning at Gringotts going through financials of not only the Black estate, but also the Potter estate. They had acquired several documents, Lily had left for Harry before she died, and had collected copies of Wills and Vault Statements from the time of James and Lily's deaths.

After Gringotts, found them at the Ministry of Magic. They had first gone to the Hall of Births and Deaths, where it was proven that Sirius was indeed who he claimed to be. With a few pieces of documentation in hand, they went to the Auror department. Upon entering several Aurors had stood from their desks to observe the two men as they greeted Amelia Bones, the Head Auror.

"Lord Black, it is good to see you."

"Auror Bones." Sirius looked over to Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and several others he recognized. "At the time of my arrest in 1981, I was told my belongings from my desk were boxed up and stored here. I have come to collect them."

"I have them," everyone looked to Tonks as her hair went to a bright yellow. She opened a desk drawer and picked up a shrunken box from inside. She handed it over and smiled to him. "Your motorcycle is in there also, as is the Order of Merlin you received a few weeks ago. They gave it to me as I am family."

"I appreciate it, Tonks. I will be in touch." She nodded and watched as the two men walked away. "Next stop, Department of Marriage and Families." Severus stiffened and looked over at his mate. "What did you think that I was going to let you skip out on our bonding?"

"No. No. I just didn't bring your ring along. It is still at Hogwarts."

Sirius tugged his mate close and smiled. "Glad that I own house-elves, isn't it?" He pulled out a ring box and handed it to his mate. "Before we leave today, before we go to claim our godson, you will be mine."

Two hours later, rings on their hands, they walked into the Department of Underage Wizards, where with the Potter Will as proof Sirius was given a copy of his pup's file. Another half hour of paperwork, and Dumbledore no longer had any claim to his godson. Harry would be safe.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

He shivered from his seat on the couch. He had been alone all day. Meals seemed to magically appear whenever he was hungry. Yet he hadn't eaten a crumb or moved from where he was curled up, holding his legs to his chest, staring at the fire.

"I see you are still awake." The teen jumped from the couch, falling to the floor and scrambled backward until he slammed against the wall next to the fireplace. He saw no one as he frantically searched around the room. If there was ever a time when he wanted his wand, now was it.

"Who…, Who's there?" He heard a soft rumble of amusement. He still saw no one, as the room was still too dark.

A shadow moved from the corner and he nearly screamed at the sight of the man. The man was huge. He had to be seven feet tall, and was wearing the darkest black robes he had ever seen on someone other than his Potions Master. Long dark hair swayed loosely around the man's shoulders as the man stepped forward shrugging from his long robe and tossing it onto an armchair. Cerulean blue eyes nearly glowed in the darkness. Large arms, crossed over a wide chest, almost the size of two men.

"You have not eaten your dinner?"

Harrison didn't move from where he was plastered against the wall terrified, and shook his head. The only thing that was going through his mind was that it had finally happened. His Uncle sold him. He had always threatened with it. He never thought he was serious.

The man sighed sinking into the couch, before kicking off his boots. "Why not?"

Harrison, completely terrified, stuttered as he spoke, "N…, not hungry."

"Please, do not lie to me. You have not had a decent meal since you returned to your relative's house from school."

Harrison raised an eyebrow in confusion, _How did this man know that?_

"Would you eat, if I took a bite of everything?" Harrison shook his head. "What if I cast a Poison Detection Charm?" Harrison licked his lips looking to the food, before looking back to the man. He stiffened as the man pulled out a wand and cast a charm, and Harrison licked his lips again when the charm showed there was nothing in the food. The man picked up the utensils and cut up the steak and mashed up the baked potato. "There." The man pushed the food across to the other side of the area table.

"I know you are hungry. You do not have to worry. As long as you obey, I will not hurt you."

"That is what my uncle always said, but he lied. He was always hurting me." He bit his lip waiting for the man to hurt him for back talking.

"You speak of the man you lived with? The one that touches you, and sells you?"

Harrison nodded. "He always hurt me."

"You sweet child," the man stood and made to come closer. Harrison stiffened.

"Please don't. I'll be good. Just please," the man sighed as he sat two feet in front of him, his hands on his knees.

"Hey, look at me," Harrison looked up from the floor and narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from him. "I am not touching you. See. I am just sitting here." Harrison closed his eyes taking several deep breaths before nodding.

"M'sorry." He didn't look at the man, just kept his eyes closed, fighting his way through the terror clenching at his chest. "Um…, who…, who are you?"

The man didn't look away, and smiled. "My name is Fenrir."

Harrison's eyes widened and he scrambled away from the man until he slammed back against the wall in the corner.

Fenrir was certain if the boy was strong enough he would have went through it. He watched as the boy pulled his legs tightly into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"No. No. No. NO!" The man in front of him narrowed his eyes. "He sold me to a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, Voldemort's werewolf. Why does this always happen to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harrison stared at the large man sitting on the floor. "Vernon said he had found a buyer for me. He said that he was going to sell me as a sex slave. He always threatened with it. I never believed him, I guess I should have. He sold me." The teen buried his face in his drawn up knees. "What are you going to do with me?"

"First, child, no one sold you to me. Second, I am not going to touch you in any way that you are uncomfortable with. Third, I found you in the woods. I could smell blood on you, and I took you so that I could heal you. I brought you here, to my den, and ran a diagnostic which is when I found significant signs of abuse and sexual trauma. The blood I smelled, I discovered was from tears in your passage from someone having taken you without preparation. I healed everything to the best of my ability. Nothing more. Nothing less. Finally, you have free reign of my den, but you will not be able to leave. When it is time for you to return to school, I shall take you. Do you understand?"

The teen just stared at him confused for several minutes. "I think."

The man chuckled as he stood and grabbed his long robe from the chair, "Eat your dinner, child."

The teen watched as the man moved into the bedroom. Minutes later, he heard the sound of the shower and slowly moved away from the wall, to the table. He knelt next to the low table and began to eat, always keeping an eye on the bedroom door. When the plate was empty, he sat back on the couch, pulling a thick black pelt around him for warmth, and stared at the bedroom door.

It was maybe a half hour later when the man appeared there. Harrison's eyes narrowed as he watched the man moved around the coffee table and sit on the other end of the couch, far away from him, before the man turned on the muggle television to the news. The man had obviously showered and was now dressed in only a pair of brown silk pajama bottoms. He wore nothing to hide his muscular chest, and it nearly glowed golden in the firelight. His hips were well muscled and Harrison couldn't help but stare at the man's abs. His entire chest, back and arms were free of hair, and the muscles in them rippled with every movement.

"How…, how come you are not scarred like my Papa?" The man looked to him and smiled. "You are a werewolf, aren't you?"

"I assume you are speaking of Remus Lupin?" Harrison nodded. "That is a simple answer: Wolfsbane Potion. Remus hides from what he is behind that poison. If he accepted what he is, what he truly can become, his scars would disappear." The man shifted and sighed, listening to the news on the telly.

"What do you mean?" Fenrir smirked at hearing the soft voice, barely above a whisper to anyone who was not werewolf.

"Remus fears everything to do with what he is," the man began to speak not looking away from the telly. "He dislikes being near us and has never learned how to co-exist with his guide. Instead he fights his guide. It is not healthy for him. It is why he always looks so sickly and frail. His senses are well tuned, but if he were more aware of his guide, he would be nigh unstoppable. He would be able to hear a pin drop two kilometers away if he really wished to. Unfortunately, due to the Ministry of Magic's Sanctions and Edicts, he believes himself a monster. He is not, he is just lost. He is stumbling through darkness, looking for purpose in his life. He has spent too much time around wizards, and he thinks like they do."

"I…, I cannot blame him. You bit him against his will when he was only five years old." Harrison said softly.

"I did not bite, Remus!" The man shouted and slammed his hand on the end table. Harrison scrambled off the couch and slammed into the wall, covering his head at the man's loud snarl and shout.

"I am sorry. Please, I am sorry." He felt his chest clench tight again and felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Harry," Harrison jumped when a hand touched his back and he scrambled away to the steps and rushed up until he was in the glass room. Fenrir had followed and listened to the child's breathing. Throwing caution to the wind, he gently touched the teen's hand and emerald eyes shot to him as the teen fought for air.

"Calm yourself," he didn't move from where he had sat. "Take a deep breath in, and let it out. You are hyperventilating. If you don't calm, it will make yourself sick. Another deep breath, and let it out." Harrison stared at him, listening to the soft voice. "Relax. No one is going to harm you. No one besides myself can enter my den. No one. Breathe."

"S…, sorry," Harrison breathed. "I don't know why I reacted like that. I guess, I am still terrified that he sold me."

"I know, and I am to blame. I shouldn't have become angry in front of you like that. Your nerves are already stretched tight, and you have already have so much to deal with. Just, try to remember that I am not going to hurt you, ever."

"Try." He shivered.

Fenrir seeing the shiver, slowly reached over to a pile of furs nearby and drug over a thick brown bear pelt. Harrison nodded and gently pulled it around him. The large man sat there for the next hour, as the teen calmed enough to curl up and sleep.

"Your poor Cub, everything will be well. I promise," Fenrir spoke stroking the hair as he tucked pillows around the boy, draping a second blanket over him. "I promise you, cub. No one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 8 - 445 AM

Fenrir's Den, Unknown Location

When he entered the solarium, Fenrir couldn't help but smile. His mate looked so at peace. The teen was literally sprawled on the padded floor, laying on his stomach. Long, dark hair covered the teenager's face, but he could just make out where the teens nose was, due to the slight movement of hair.

The blanket had been kicked off sometime in the night, leaving the teen sprawled in nothing but his silk pajama bottoms. It even seemed as if the teen didn't wish for the pillow either.

The large man flushed slightly, looking down at the stuffed toy, a shaggy black dog, in his hands. It was a small offering, but it was something to build the bridge.

Moving to sit on a pillow near his mate, he pulled the blanket over the teen wishing to at least cover his mate's feet. As he smoothed the fur blanket over the teen, he caught sight of something that made his blood boil. There, in the small of his mate's back, was what looked like a tattoo. The mark was rather simple, a 'V' and 'D' intertwined, with five words circling the letters. 'Puppy will fuck for money.'

Closing his eyes, Fenrir battled with his temper to ignore the branding. It caused him pain to know that this beautiful, pure innocent had been marked so disgracefully.

"Don't worry, Cub. I swear, that brand won't be on you for much longer." He placed his hand over it, and fixed the blanket and pillow. He tried hard to ignore it, as he lifted the teen's arm and slid the stuffed toy underneath. Almost immediately, his mate snuggled into the toy causing him to laugh.

His mate looked so pure and innocent. So, childlike. Looking at him just like this he never would have guessed this little Cub had been raped, and beaten repeatedly, for nearly a decade.

Oh, yes. He had known. Now, he was blaming himself for it all. Fenrir laid there watching the sun rising as he remembered all the times he had been prevented from entering the house to help the boy. Those bloody wards had prevented him from doing anything. He hated it.

The outer wards, he remembered, prevented him from getting close because of the Dark Mark on his arm. The second set of wards which was literally worked into the very house, prevented anyone with a magical signature from entering, unless the original caster keyed them into the ward. The most he had been able to do was shift into wolf form, jump the fence in the backyard and sit in the small yard listening to the screams and beatings. He hated himself for it.

On the nights when the boy had been forced to sleep outside next to the shed...or more like chained to the shed like a dog, he had curled up with the boy to keep the child warm. As the teen got older, he remembered curling up with the boy, preventing the boy from freezing to death, but he had never rescued him. He blamed himself for that. He hated himself for that. He should have done something.

He had watched for years as this young child was abused and used.

Fenrir rolled to his side to look at the boy still passed out fast asleep. He inhaled deep and smiled at the welcoming scent of his mate. It was intoxicating. The teen hadn't even reached his maturity, but the scent was there.

He wished to hell, he could keep him. For every mating, could be contested, and if contested the couple separated and the rest of their short lived lives filled with agony. The cub had enough agony as it is in his life, Fenrir felt that the cub was finally worthy of some happiness, of some love.

The large man tensed as the tattoo on his arm heated, alerting to a summons. He growled, cursing the bloody Dark Lord for his horrible timing. A look crossed the man's annoyed face before he stood.

"Sleep well, little Cub." Ask he reached the bottom step, he disappeared

When Fenrir reappeared, he was not surprised to arrive in a well-lit room of a rather large castle. The room was interesting to say the least. Dark wood made up nearly the entire room from the desk, where one of the banes of his existence was lounging, to the bookcases, cabinets, chairs and tables. Where there was no wood, was green or silver colored velvet or silk. There was even a few pieces of leather.

He lifted an eyebrow at the man sitting behind the desk reading the Daily Prophet. He really wanted to hate the man, but for some reason, he liked the way he could portray a Dark Lord one moment and a caring individual the next. If he had to guess, the Dark Lord Voldemort had multiple personalities. It just depends what mood he was in to determine what personality you were talking to.

"Voldemort, is there a reason why you are summoning me prior to breakfast?" He stood defiantly in front of the man's desk. "Further, I was under the impression that we agreed you would never summon me prior to sunset. It is just past dawn. Care to explain?"

"Fenrir, do yourself a favor and get laid. You will feel better." The red-eyed man replied.

_So, it is a good day. Wonder what he wants._ Fenrir crossed his arms and glared at the newspaper, wishing to hell it would catch fire.

"Volunteering? Are we?" Fenrir smirked collapsing into a chair. "Normally, I dislike screwing someone thirty years my senior but for you, I'll make an exception. Top or bottom?"

"Very funny," the man, said smiling as he lowered the newspaper. "You're not my type, I am not really into beastiality."

"Your loss." Fenrir yawned and stretched, accepting a mug of coffee from a house-elf that appeared next to him. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

The man behind the desk rubbed his temples. "Felsus attacked while you were busy."

Fenrir's eyes flashed with anger, and then went stone cold. "Where?"

"Just a bit south of Leicester. Three dead, five bitten. The Knights moved quickly and detained three of the **alltud **pack." Fenrir nodded. "Everything okay in Norway?"

"Norway?" Fenrir spoke, obviously preoccupied, not remembering that was his excuse for not being available. The man behind the desk smirked.

"Yes, that is where you've been the last two days. Least that is what your lieutenant said when I dropped the three off."

"Oh," the werewolf nodded. "Everything was fine. A young lady wished to mate with a warrior, but she does not have parents. I stood in to hear her warrior's petition. The five that were bitten, are they here?"

"In the green room," they both stood and walked together, robes slightly billowing.

A few doors down in the green room, which was really the conservatory, Fenrir discovered five children sitting together in the grass. The eldest held a babe in his arms and was concentrating on feeding the child, while the second eldest was playing with the two younger children.

"Ah, bloody hell," Fenrir rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The babe?" Voldemort nodded, sadly.

"Children," Voldemort called, causing the two eldest to jump and scramble in front of the younger.

The eldest stood wand drawn in one hand with the baby cradled in his other arm. "Leave my family alone Voldemort." The two men looked at one another, impressed at the teenager's spunk.

"Calm down. I told you that I wouldn't harm you." Voldemort rolled his eyes, and looked at Fenrir. "I dabble in Dark Arts a little, and the entire bleeding world turns against me."

"It probably doesn't help that you have a devil of a temper and have no problem killing people when you don't get your own way." Fenrir joked.

"Huh, never thought of that." Voldemort shrugged. "Anyways…, Children this is the Head Alpha of the European Lycan packs. He has come to take you to your new home."

The eldest looked at him like he had two heads. "You are absolutely bonkers. He is the one that bit us. It is because of him that Nan, Mum and Father are dead. You are crazy if you think we are going with him."

Fenrir chuckled at the teen before looking to Voldemort, who was glaring at him.

"Young one, the gentleman that murdered your parents was not I." Fenrir stepped to a bench and sat gracefully. "However, he and I look similar due to the fact that he is my twin brother." Fenrir sat in a chair facing the two boys. "The man who bit you, did he smell like a wet dog that rolled around in trash?"

Colin nodded, not releasing the grip on his wand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Head Alpha Fenrir Greyback. The man who bit you is named Felsus." Colin glanced behind him to his siblings, before looking back to the man, trying to judge whether it was safe or not. The baby made the decision for them letting out a loud wail. Fenrir smiled as the little girl grabbed the bottle from the grass and scooped water on the nib to clean it before handing it to Colin.

"Thanks, Elly. Stay with Denny, please." The little girl smiled and moved back to her brother.

Fenrir sat forward and gently pulled the blanket aside to see the babe's face."What are your names and ages?"

"I am the eldest, Colin. I am 15 in just a few days. My brother Dennis, he is 14 in two months. Eleanor, she's nine. Franky just turned six last month." He looked down at the babe in his arms. "This is Georgiana, she is only six months."

"It is nice to meet you all. Were any of you injured other than the bites?"

"We were, Sir; but Mrs. Malfoy fixed us up." Colin looked down to the babe.

"Good. Do you have any remaining family that needs to be notified?" Fenrir smiled at the little girl peeking around her brother at him.

"No, Sir." They looked down and held one another. "We are all that is left. Nan, Mum and Dad were all we had." He looked back to see Franky crying into Dennis' arms again. "It is okay, Franky. Don't be scared. I won't let anyone hurt you." The little boy sniffled and looked to his big brother, using his hand to wipe the tears away.

"If you all will sit down, I shall explain a few things prior to taking you to the pack." He nodded when Colin sat and the little girl cuddled with him. The two other boys cuddled together looking at him.

"Being a werewolf is not the curse the Wizarding World has made it out to be. We are members of a Magical Race that has been slandered and abused for the last century. Should you wish to remain in the Wizarding World, you will be susceptible to Wizarding laws to include being branded. Many believe that it is the way of things, it is not. There is another option open to you, if you are willing to listen."

"Sir, would you please explain. I need to know the details before I can decide for my family." Colin replied, lowering the bottle and lifting the babe to his shoulder to burp.

"Very well," Fenrir smiled, staring into the alert eyes of the new dominant. "There are nearly 5,000 werewolves in Europe alone, spread out between ten different packs. I am the Head Alpha of these packs. The largest being in Italy where our race began, but there are four packs in the British Isles alone. There is one in Wales, one in England, one in Scotland and one in Ireland. Each pack has an Alpha, who in-turn has two betas and three lieutenants under him. Each Alpha answers to me. I answer to the High Alpha. Are you following so far?"

"One High Alpha, six Head Alpha's, you have ten Alpha's under you, they have two betas and three lieutenants under them." Ellie answered.

"Very good, child." He smirked. "This is our governing structure. It has been this way since our race began. Within our race we have four **grupa**, or social classes. Those who are exiled, those who live among Wizards and Muggles, those who oppose Wizarding Edicts, and those who choose to live separate from the Wizarding and Muggle World altogether. My packs fall in the last category, while I fall in the third category.

"Should you choose to come to live with the packs, you will not be susceptible to the law of idiotic fools, who would carve serial numbers into your arms and treat you like filth. In the pack, you will most likely be split up two or three to one family, the remaining to another family. You will not be separated completely. The pack is a very communal, while you will be separate to sleep, you will see each other every day."

"No, I promised Mum and Dad that we wouldn't be separated. Period." Colin nearly growled out.

"Alright, then over the next few weeks, you will most likely be placed with my sister Gwen. She has no cubs, and she can take care of you all until you finish building your den."

"Me?" Colin asked shocked.

"Yes," Fenrir smirked. "Do not worry. The other men will help you, but it will be your den, so you have to aid us, tell us what you want, how you want it." Colin nodded and looked to his siblings.

For several hours, Fenrir spoke of the werewolves. He had done it so many times, that when he asked if there were any questions the children shook their heads looking shell shocked.

When given the choice, the eldest pulled his siblings aside and asked them each what they wished to do. Each said to go to the packs.

Producing a portkey, Fenrir watched each of the children grab hold, sans the infant, and activated the object.

Within moments they were all standing together in a lush green clearing surrounded by thick trees.

"We are currently in the Cambrian Mountains of Wales. I live here with my native pack." Colin checked each of his siblings, before turning to him. "This clearing is the only access point to the Lycan Lands. Once you step onto that path," he indicated a pathway behind him, "you are keyed into the wards, and you will no longer need an escort to come and go. However, I ask that you never leave the village without alerting someone to your whereabouts. Those who have not entered the Lands with myself of either of my betas, cannot step onto that path, and will be stuck here in this clearing until someone comes for them. Once in the clearing, they cannot leave. It is a safety precaution."

"It is smart." Dennis replied.

"Indeed it is." Fenrir replied. "Let's go, we have a ten minute walk to get to the village."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Black Manor, Denbigh, Wales, UK- 945AM

Sirius paced anxiously from one end of his bedroom to the other. His patience was at an end. The Ministry had had twenty-four hours to collect his Pup from Dumbledore and still there was no word from them. He was done. He had spent a sleepless night, waiting for word on his Pup. A sleepless night where he had worn out his mate, who was sprawled over the nearby bed, and now he was up pacing back and forth.

Looking out the window, he saw the sun rising over the hills, but that is not what he was searching for. He sought his Pup. "Is he at least safe? Can you answer me that?" He moved to his closet and started selecting clothes for his day.

It was nearly an hour before he had showered, shaved, primped, etc. But in the end, the time was worth it. He stood in front of the mirror and he looked every inch the Pureblood Aristocrat. He wore it all. The shirt, the vest, the jacket. He was every inch the Lord of the Manor.

Moving out to the bedroom, he smiled at seeing his mate sprawled on his bed, his bare backside pointed to the ceiling. He would really need to watch himself now. If his mate was carrying his pup, he couldn't have his fun like he normally would. He would need to be gentler.

Sirius scribbled a quick note, and placed it over top of his mate's wand on the bedside table, before walking from the room, down the corridor of his family manor and down into the Reception Hall.

"Lolly!" He yelled and smirked as the elf arrived carrying his good velvet cloak. "See that my husband gets his breakfast in bed. I must go to the Ministry."

"Master wish for Nilly to attend with him?"

"Sure," he rolled his head and nodded to an elf that arrived wearing a pillowcase, with the Black crest embroidered on the chest, and a black velvet cloak. "Come along, Nilly." Within moments, they two were walking through the floo, and emerging from the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. Taking a card from his husband, he plastered a severe, angry look on his face and swiftly walked to the Reception desk.

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you?" A perky woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Save the good morning speech. Lord Black to see Minister Fudge, immediately." The girl nearly jumped from her heels as she pressed the intercom.

"Minister Fudge's office."

"Lola, I have Lord Black for the Minister. I believe it is urgent." The woman looked up at him, cautiously.

"Just a moment," there was silence for a few moments before the intercom beeped. "Send him up."

Before the woman could speak to him, Sirius was halfway to the lift.

Upstairs a woman in a peacock colored dress, stood at the lift gate. "Good morning, Lord Black." Sirius didn't give her the time of day, just stormed to the double doors and slammed inside.

"Fudge, where the hell is my godson?" The man behind the desk lost the smile, and stood.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Harry? Where is Harry Potter?"

"He...is...is he not with you?"

"He is not. I was granted custody on the seventh...it is now the eighth. Aurors said I would have Harry in my custody by dinner time. It has been 24 bloody hours." Spittle flew as he shouted over the desk.

The man truly looked like a floundering fish as he moved his mouth. "How can this be? I was assured by Dumbledore that the boy was already with you. He told me that he took the boy to you himself."

"His aunt said Dumbledore attacked her. She made a statement under Veritaserum that he used the Cruciatus Curse on her to tell him where my godson was at. She testified that he threatened with more than that. If he delivered Harry to me, then where the bloody hell is my godson? I swear, if you are aiding Dumbledore in keeping him from me, I will see you from this office, from this Ministry. I will own you by the time I am done."

"Now, see here Black."

"Shut up! I am giving you twenty-four hours. If my godson is not delivered to Black Manor in Denbigh, by this time tomorrow morning, I will unleash a lawsuit upon this Ministry so harsh that even your Grandchildren will feel the pain." Sirius turned around and stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him. He bypassed several people with Nilly running to keep up with him.

On the lift he took a deep breath and looked down at the elf. "How about some shopping, Nilly?"

"Yes, Master." Nilly beamed. They stepped from the lift and ran smack into his mate who didn't look to happy with being left behind. Sirius could see that even though he looked angry, there was fear in his mate's eyes.

"Something wrong, love?"

Severus looked about him, ensuring no one was around. Sirius seeing that he wanted to speak pulled him into a private alcove, and was immediately grabbed and held tightly around the waist. "You left me. I woke up and you weren't there." The vampire shuddered, burying his face in his mate's chest. "I w...was…"

"You were frightened that I was gone again?" Sirius supplied the sentence and received a nod. "It is okay, Sev. I am still here. I am not leaving you. I am here, I promise. No one is going to take me from you."

"Promise me."

"I do. I promise Sev, I am right here. No one is going to take me from you again." Severus nodded, taking several deep breaths before moving back a step. "Okay?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled watching his mate, pull on the aloof and cold look he always associated with the man. "Fudge?"

"Fudge was under the impression that Dumbledore already delivered Harry to us. I just set the record straight and informed him that if Harry was not in my manor by this time tomorrow, I will own him." His mate nodded, sliding his hand into his own. "Do you know a really good lawyer? He has to be ruthless."

"I know the perfect man." Severus smirked. "He costs an arm and a leg, but he never loses."

"Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Sirius and Severus stood side by side in the lobby of an upscale wizarding law firm waiting. Severus looked his cool and collected self, nothing of the needy emotional vampire he actually was. Sirius stood attempting to appear cool and collected, but his twitching finger gave him away.

"Lord Black. Lord Prince. He will see you now. Please follow me." They followed the woman through a set of double doors and back a wide-tall hall before climbing up a set of stairs and through a set of double doors into a rather large office. Neither spoke as they approached the desk.

"Never thought I would see the day when Lord Sirius Black would grace my humble office. I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah, well. I got better." Sirius said smirking, as the chair turned to reveal a long haired platinum blonde man. The man smirked before sitting forward opening a fresh notebook. "Business or pleasure, Black?"

"Business first, Malfoy." Sirius said stepping forward, and sitting.

"My rates are very steep, if I win."

"I do not care. You win this case, you will have earned every Knut I pay you." Sirius pulled out several documents from his briefcase.

"500 Galleons for court appearances, 200 Galleons per hour, and 50 Galleons per document created if I win the case." The blonde clarified. "Half that if I lose."

"Fine."

"Very well then, what can I help you with?"

"Destroying Dumbledore." The blonde's eyes widened as he dipped the quill.

"You had my curiosity before, now you have my undivided attention. Go on," he wrote rates and the man's name on the front inside cover of the notebook.

"First, Dumbledore was the binding agent of the Fidelius and Secret-Kept Charms on the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow." He provided two threads of memory. "These are from the Potter vaults and show the entire event. They will prove that he has known from the very beginning that Pettigrew was the holder of the Charms. He withheld that valuable key evidence in my trial 14 years ago. Furthermore, it was under his Orders that I went after Pettigrew, in an Auror capacity." He provided another memory.

"As he was Head of the Wizengamot, I assume you wish reparations for false imprisonment?" The blonde wrote quickly.

"Absolutely; as well as, loss of consortium, not only for myself, but for my godson and my husband." The blonde nodded.

"Harrison Potter and…?" A blonde eyebrow lifted in question.

"Severus Snape-Black." The blonde looked up at the pair, barely hiding his shock when his best friend nodded. He watched his best friend pull a platinum wedding band from under the collar of his robes, secured around his neck by a platinum chain.

"I expect full details, Sev; especially why I was not invited to the bonding." The blonde cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

"Second, Dumbledore knowingly ignored his duties as Executioner of the Potter's Will." Severus spoke clearly.

"That is a very serious offense, Sev." He spoke as he accepted a copy of the Will from Sirius.

"As you can see it is all laid out in the document. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Pettigrew, and Severus Snape were named, in that order, to take custody of Harrison. Dumbledore did not defend me…"

"Thus ensuring you were sent to prison. Lupin is a werewolf, and ineligible to take custody of the child. Pettigrew was believed dead. Thus, Severus was his legal guardian. Why did you never take him Sev?"

"I was never notified that I was named to take custody. When we inquired at the Ministry who was his Magical Guardian, we were provided with these documents." Sirius handed over another document as Severus spoke.

Malfoy looked over the documents and hummed. "This is not your handwriting. It is close, but it is not yours."

"Precisely," Sirius spoke. "If you read further in the Will, there is a stipulation that if any of us are not eligible or able to take him, whomever did take Harrison was forbidden from placing him with Lily's muggle relatives. Dumbledore ignored that, and placed him with the muggles anyway."

"Furthermore, we have spoke with Harrison's Aunt, and she specifically showed us documents from the Headmaster instructing her husband to discipline Harrison rather severely. He wrote, and I quote, 'Beat him, starve him, sell him. He needs to be broken.' We have several of the instructions from Dumbledore to the man."

Malfoy nodded several times. "Anything else?"

"Four counts of murder." Lucius looked to him, mouthing gaping. "My Father did not die of a muggle accident with electricity. He was captured by Dumbledore and Dumbledore tortured him using electricity. My father never told him what he was looking for, and died to protect my baby brother. My baby brother was in hiding with the Potter's. He was pregnant with his mate's firstborn child. Dumbledore came to collect him one full moon to transport him to a safe location where he could change without harming the Potters. Dumbledore took him to the seaside and stabbed him in the heart with a silver dagger."

"The Dark Lord never murdered Lily and James Potter. If you think about it, really think about it, The Dark Lord never outright admitted to us that he killed them." Severus spoke gently standing to pace. "Dumbledore was the one to kill them."

"What Sev said is true, Malfoy. While I was beyond the Veil, the Potter's told me so. They told me that Dumbledore was the one to murder them, and Lily wasn't even dead yet. She watched Dumbledore hurt Harrison and just as Dumbledore was reaching for Harrison her Father rushed into the room. Her Father saw her and was momentarily distracted, which gave Dumbledore the opportunity to cast a spell at the man. She told me it hit, and the next thing she knew her Father was gone and she died." He pulled out several strands of memory. "My memories of the conversations."

"Who is her Father?" Lucius asked.

"Don't be slow, Luc." Severus spoke shaking his head.

"Lily's real name was Lilith Eileen Prince Riddle. Because Eileen was a vampire she was able to become impregnated by two men, of different races, at the same time. When the two children were born, Eileen's husband forced her to get rid of the girl child. Eileen's father, Marcus Prince, said to place her with a friend of his who was hiding as a muggle. The girl grew up believing she was a muggle, up until her fifth year at Hogwarts when she created a Lineage Potion. Lilith was the daughter of Eileen Prince and Lord Voldemort. She was Severus' half-sister. Harrison Potter is the grandson of Lord Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord knows this?" Lucius asked, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"No, according to Lily, her mother never told him she had been pregnant with his child. Lily did say that there was a letter for Harrison in the main Potter vault at Gringotts, explaining everything." Sirius lifted the letter.

"What of the prophecy?" Malfoy asked interested.

"Faked," Severus spoke up, pulling out several vials holding memories. "These are the memories from Dumbledore's own Pensieve of when he Imperius'd Sybil Trelawney and staging the entire event. I am certain you can keep my shadow walking thievery from the record."

The three men spoke for another hour regarding the lawsuit they wished to bring against the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore. In the end, Malfoy stated that they had quite the case. Especially with the disappearance of Harrison shortly after Dumbledore had been revealed to the Order and Dumbledore's visit to the Dursley's home.

"I believe that is the end of the business discussion?" Lucius smiled, shutting his case file.

"Yes."

"Then, on to pleasure." The blonde smirked.

"I want an audience with the Dark Lord." Sirius spoke confidently. "Remus, Reggie and I have a plethora of information for him to include the names of every Order member who knew of Dumbledore's actions or stolen from his grandson, their residences and lists of wards protecting each of their homes."

"And, why should I arrange this meeting?"

"Because, my family is my life. You can mess with me all you wish, I can defend myself; but you mess with my family, not even all of the host of hell will protect you from me." Sirius stood and slid a folded piece of parchment across the desk. "We will be at the top address for the next week before we retire to the country; the floo address is in there as well. When he wishes to speak with us, we will be waiting. His Inner Circle is also welcome to accompany him. Both locations are well warded."

"I will deliver the information regarding his family, as well as your inquiry to meet."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Back at the village, Fenrir stood silently and observed as the five newest members of the pack were immediately welcomed among the youth. Gwen, his baby sister, smiled when Colin allowed her to hold baby Georgy. She gushed over the small bundle and sat with the children while they ate, before leading them all off to her den.

He had spotted Rurik speaking with the oldest boy, Colin, and nodded at overhearing the teen's wishes for the den he wished to build for his brother's and himself.

"Gloating, big brother." Looking over, he slung an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"No, little Fi," he kissed her hair. "Relishing time with pack. I have been busy with the others that I haven't been around much." She smiled up at him and sighed seeing her mate coming towards her.

"Alpha."

"Romeny, how are the patrols? Everything well?"

"Yes, Alpha. We picked up the three from the containment ward. Voldemort sent a letter mentioning their capture."

"Have they attempted to enter the wards?" Fenrir growled clutching his sister close.

"Not since the last time. Alex and his warriors tracked them to the caves in the north. They are still there according to the last patrol."

"Was he there?"

"Yes," Fenrir nodded.

Fenrir released his sister into her husband's arms. "Watch over the pack. Who is there now?"

"Rigel and his squad," the man nodded and waved over two of his lieutenants.

"Jack. Toulouse. I would like you to come with me." The two nodded and turned to the women at their side, saying goodbye before turning to the Alpha. "Fi. Send trays of food up to my den for my guest."

"May I ask whom your guest is, big brother?"

"No, you may not. You are also forbidden from attempting to find out. The child is here to heal; I won't have the child terrified or uncomfortable by being ogled. The child is to be left alone." Fenrir spoke looking to Romeny, who nodded. That was all he needed to see to understand Romeny would keep everyone away from the Alpha's Den.

"With me," the three shifted and dashed into the woods heading north.

It was nearly an hour run, but the three were barely winded when they stepped out of the tree line near the caves. Several other wolves stood silently behind him, hackles raised, teeth bared. Fenrir shifted and looked up at the cave entrance.

"FELSUS!" The wolves behind him shivered at the powerful shout. "COME OUT, YOU FILTHY PILE OF BONES. FACE ME!"

There was silence. Fenrir looked over to Rigel. "Remain back, I am going in." The squad leader nodded. Fenrir slowly began the walk up the hill to the entrance of the cave, staying alert, he reached out his senses. Nothing. He shifted and moved further in the cave, his eyes and ears alert as he moved. Deeper and deeper into the earth he went, not hearing anything outside of the bats hanging from the stalactites above him. Eventually, he came to a large chamber just before he discovered a second entrance.

Exiting through the cave, he found himself at the seaside. Growling in frustration, he let out a godawful howl. The bastard had escaped him. Again. Turning around he moved back into the cave and cautiously made his way back up through the structure and out the other side.

Jumping down, he landed in a crouch in front of his warriors. "It goes deep underground and opens to the sea about six or seven miles south of here. We've lost them."

"We'll find them again, Alpha," Rigel said confidently.

"I know. Everyone back to the village." He waited until his group was gone, before following after them. He took point with the other wolfs flanking him. By noon they arrived back to the village and Fenrir smiled watching his warriors being greeted by their mates. He moved to the head of the circle and lounged in his rightful spot and smiled when several cubs approached him to play. With a smile to his sisters sitting on either side of him, he lunged at the young teens and took part in the game of tag until they all ganged up and tackled him.

That evening as he entered the kitchen of his den he rubbed his neck with a sigh. His den was dark; hopefully his mate had gone to bed. He yawned and shrugged from his robes.

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 9 - 1145 AM

Cornelius Fudge rarely enjoyed going to Hogwarts. Since his time there as a child, where Dumbledore was the know all and see all of the school, he had learned to detest the castle. Although he was certain that he detested it because of the old fool sitting in the Headmaster's seat.

He looked over his shoulder at his entourage and sighed. Head Auror Bones, and nearly 20 other Aurors, stood quietly behind him awaiting orders.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our purpose here is simple. We are not leaving until we have the child. Dumbledore has had three days to return Harry Potter to his legal guardians and has failed to do so. We treat the Headmaster as a child abductionist until we have further proof of Mr. Potter's whereabouts. Any questions?"

The three social workers that were attending with them set the pace up the lane, walking quietly next to the Minister. The three were rather stoned faced when it came to this sort of thing. You don't keep a child from their legal guardian, no matter the reason.

The 13 members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, lead by Lucius Malfoy, followed stone faced at the end of the group talking amongst themselves.

Inside the school the Professors were sitting around the Staff Room conversing pleasantly. McGonagall and Flitwick were caught up in a heated challenge of Wizards Chess, while the others sat around the table playing Wizard's Spades, an offshoot of Muggle poker.

"Minnie, where is Severus?" Poppy asked softly, watching the two moving their pieces.

"I don't know. He hasn't been feeling well for a few weeks." The woman rubbed her temple. She was just as worried about the man, but she knew better than to coddle the temperamental man. He was just as bad as a colicky Pegasus.

"Don't you think we should check on him? He may be ill." Poppy sat up straight worried. "You know the child never comes to me unless he is forced."

"I know Poppy. I did check last night. He was not here. I think he has chosen to spend his summer at his family home." Minerva patted her hand and glancing to the angry Headmaster nearby.

"Why don't you write him? I am certain he will write back. Just tell him that we are worried. Even if he doesn't tell us his state of health, he will write back to tell us that his health is none of our concern." Professor Flitwick chimed in, causing the two women to smile fondly.

"I hope the poor thing is alright. He has had a rough time of it. I wish there was more that we could do for him."

"As do I, but you know Severus; no matter what, he won't let us help." The three nodded each thinking of their younger colleague.

"So, is it true that Sirius Black has returned from the Veil?" Poppy asked quietly, trying not to raise a fuss over it.

"Indeed," Minerva smiled, but glared over to where the Headmaster was brooding. "He showed up at the Order meeting a few days ago, verbally filleted Albus. Even had his house-elf forcibly removed him. Sirius was so upset he turned to the Order, asking us to vacate his home. He was livid."

"Why?" Filius asked quietly.

"I am not sure if he was delirious or what, but he accused the Headmaster of murdering not only him, but his brother and father as well. He said that Albus was the binding agent for the Potter's, and knew that Pettigrew was the traitor. Said that Albus was using his own grandson, who happened to be Sirius' mate. I hadn't even known that he was mated. I keep trying to figure out who it is, but you know Albus doesn't speak of his family. They are a well hidden secret."

Poppy stared at her wide eyed. She was flabbergasted. "Is any of it true?"

Minerva shrugged, shaking her head. "I do not know, Sirius has refused to see anyone. Only Remus is able to speak with him, but even he won't talk to anyone."

"They may have just started talking, Min." They looked up at Professor Sprout as she handed the Deputy Headmistress the morning's Daily Prophet.

"Sirius Black back from the Dead!" The Deputy began to read aloud. "On July 7th, the Wizarding World was once again shocked speechless as Lord Sirius Black, formerly known for his escape from Azkaban, death on June 18th and Minister Fudge's press announcement posthumously awarding the Order of Merlin First Class to the wrongfully accused godfather of Harry Potter, came back from beyond the Veil.

"As many readers recall, Lord Black was on the run when he came to the rescue of our Savior in the Department of Mysteries just last month." She looked up to see the rest of the Professors looking to her as she read.

"During said battle, highly decorated Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt, both witnessed Lord Black being hit with an unknown curse, believed to be cast by his very own cousin, Bellatrix Black, before he toppled into the Veil of Death.

"During an interview with Lord Black last evening, he states, 'The Veil is not a doorway to death, but unfortunately, once someone goes through they cannot come back without the blessing of the stars. It is nearly impossible to gain that blessing. I was lucky that once I arrived on the other side of the portal I was surrounded by those who loved me and missed me. I cannot tell you much about it, but I can say that while it had only been weeks here on the mortal realm, it was years in that realm. I got to know my best friends and family again. It was amazing. On our last day there my brother, Regulus, and I were informed we would be coming back to this realm. We were only told that our Lifemate's were needed here and that we were being given a second chance to live the life that was stolen from us. I have never been so happy to see my mate, my husband, in my life. We had been separated for so long due to my wrongful imprisonment, and then by my death. It is high time that I am around to take care of him. I spoke with James and Lily Potter before we left, and I brought back a message from them, which I have already given to the Ministry of Magic under the influence of Veritaserum.'

"When this reporter asked what the message was, Lord Black only responded with, 'Let's just say what will be revealed, will shake the very foundations of our world.'

"When asked what the Lord Black intends to do now that he is back, along with his sixteen year old brother, Regulus, Lord Black smiled and winked. 'I plan on living my life. I plan on going to get my godson from his relatives family, bringing him home and having a good long cry with him. We both need it. We both deserve it after the hell we have been put through. Then, after that long cry, I am going to spoil him rotten. I just hope my husband and he get along.'

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Straight from the quill of Angelina Johnson, Reporter for the Daily Prophet. To read more about Lord Sirius Black, turn to page three."

Poppy had tears running down her cheeks, whilst smiling behind her hands. Filius was smiling also; although, he was smiling because he had just won the chess match. "Harry will so enjoy being with him again. Has he been alerted or is he already with Sirius?"

"The article doesn't say. I would assume he is already with him. Sirius wouldn't wait more than a day to go after the boy. He loves him too much." Minerva smiled at the picture of the newly returned Black. "I am going to go write him a letter. Maybe he will speak with me." Minerva stood and had made it to the door as it was pushed open by a nervous looking Filch.

"Beggin' pardon, professors. The Minister is here along with the Board of Governors. They insist on entering."

"Allow them entrance, Argus," Minerva spoke moving back to her seat. The professors around the room turned to watch the Minister, the Aurors, the Social Workers, and the Board of Governors enter the room.

"Dumbledore," one of the social workers stepped forward. "I am Helga Whiteley, Head of the Underage Wizards Department. I notified you three days ago that your charge, Harrison Potter was released from your custody and was to be placed with Lord Sirius Black. You were given 48 hours to bringing him to the Ministry. You have yet to bring the child. Further, you told the Minister of Magic that you personally delivered the child to the Black estate; however, a search of the premises shows that the child was never there. Where is Mr. Harrison Potter? It is time for him to be returned to his rightful guardian, as stated in the Potter Will."

"I delivered the child to Sirius Black the afternoon of the seventh. If he is missing check with him." Albus replied.

Alastor Moody stepped forward. "Albus, may I please see your wand?"

"Whatever for?" Albus drew his wand, handing it to his most trusted friend, and watched as his wand was tapped against a scroll. Alastair looked up at the man, with saddened eyes.

"Where is Potter, Albus?" He asked handing the parchment to Amelia Bones. The Minster and she looked down at it and frowned.

"The last I saw him, he was with his godfather, three days ago."

"Kingsley. Tonks. I am placing Headmaster Dumbledore under arrest, charged with use of an Unforgivable on a Muggle and child abduction." Madame Bones spoke softly.

Kingsley stepped forward quietly. "I am sorry Albus, but you will need to come with me."

"Of course," Tonks frowned as she clasped the magic dampening shackles on the older man's wrists. Together the two escorted the Headmaster from the room.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall," the Board of Governors stepped forward while Moody issued instructions to the remaining Aurors to searched the castle. "I trust we can count on you to step into the Headmaster's shoes until such a time as this is cleared up."

She looked at the Chairman and nodded. "Yes, of course. If I may ask, Madame Bones; what is going on?"

The woman sighed sadly. "Harrison Potter was declared missing by his aunt, Petunia Dursley, on the afternoon of the seventh. She testified under influence of Veritaserum that he had gone camping in the nearby wood the night before. He was supposed to return before breakfast the next morning. He never came home.

"Lord Black and a few of his friends arrived at her home about noon and found her distraught and suffering from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse. They went to search for the boy where she told them to look; however, when Remus Lupin and Regulus Black found the campsite, it was completely destroyed. There looked to be a struggle of some sort, and Potter was gone."

"No," Poppy gasped.

"The gentlemen helped remove Mrs. Dursley from her home, and took her to a safe house. Lupin and Regulus Black alerted Aurors who came and conducted a strict investigation into the magic in and around the house. This was where we discovered a great deal of blood and muggle semen in an upper bedroom, and the magical residue of the Cruciatus Curse. At the campsite, we found three magical signatures. One belonged to Mr. Potter, one to Headmaster Dumbledore and another unknown person.

"Furthermore, later that day, Headmaster Dumbledore was at the Ministry and informed the Minister that Potter had already been returned to Lord Black so no Aurors or caseworkers were needed to transport the child. Therefore, we believed that everything was taken care of so we dropped the search for the boy.

"Lord Black came to the Ministry this morning looking for his godson, which is when we found out that the boy was never taken to him. Harrison Potter is still missing. Lord Black is threatening suit if we do not find his godson within the next day."

The Professors around the room stared in shock at the woman. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot permit you to aid us. If one of you were to be found with knowledge of the boy's location, even through research, you could be considered an accessory after the fact." Several nodded understanding the position. "Just remain here, Aurors will be searching the school extensively, as well as three posted here round the clock in case he turns up."

"Of course," they watched the Aurors depart the room.

"Madame Pomfrey, we received word from Lord Black and Mrs. Dursley that Harrison Potter was severely abused at home by his uncle and cousin." One of the governors asked softly. "Did you see any signs of this?"

"Yes," Poppy stood, wringing her hands. "I followed proper procedure. I made a report for his file, as well as sent a report to the Headmaster. After that I didn't worry about it. I trusted the Headmaster to report it to appropriate officials as outlined in the by-laws."

"We will need to see the child's files along with any other files of the children that you believed to be abused during the time Dumbledore was Headmaster."

"Minerva," Poppy looked at her shaking her head. "I didn't know he wasn't helping them. I didn't know." The woman looked utterly terrified.

"Now, hush," McGonagall pulled her close and patted her hands. "Don't you worry about it. I am sure the governors understand you were not at fault."

"Indeed, we do, Madame Pomfrey which is why the governors will be reviewing the by-laws to amend treatment of abused children." Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "In the meantime, please send is copies of your files."

"Yes, Sir." The Professors watched the group of men leave before they sat around the table staring at their respective drinks.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Lucius Malfoy smiled and whistled a happy tune as he swiftly walked up the lane to the massive castle. He had left the other governors only moments before at the gates of Hogwarts. They had agreed to gather over the weekend at his Manor to review whatever files were sent to them and after reviewing the files, and questioning the parents or abused children they would decide the punishment.

Just inside the door of the castle he nodded to several others as his cloak and gloves were handed to a house-elf.

"Master be in his Study, Lord Malfoy. He no wish to be disturbed." The elf spoke quietly.

"He is going to have to be. I have important information for him that is of an urgent nature." Malfoy spoke as he began to climb the steps. At the top of the steps he stopped in front of the double doors, knocked and waited.

"Enter!" Lucius gulped. Someone was obviously in a bad mood, but he entered quietly, and fell to his knees, head lowered in respect. "What brings you, Lucius? Why test my anger today? I am not in the best of moods."

"My apologies, my Lord. I would never think of bothering you if it were not for the fact I bring news you would wish to know."

"It better be good. It had better be accurate." The red-glowing eyes narrowed on the man at his feet. "Speak."

"It is difficult to find a place to begin, my Lord."

"How about the beginning?" The man sneered, fingering his yew wand.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius opened his briefcase and pulled out his case book for Black.

"I received a visit from Sirius Black and Severus early this morning. My firm had barely opened when they walked into the office."

"What pray did Severus and Black wish?"

"They have hired me to build a lawsuit case against Dumbledore, as well as the Ministry of Magic, as it regards to: Black's false imprisonment; the deaths of Lily and James Potter; the death of Orion and Regulus Black; child endangerment, child abduction. These charges only name a few. Furthermore, they are Lifemates, and have been mated since they were in Hogwarts."

Red eyes flashed in anger. "I was not aware Severus had a creature inheritance."

"He does not talk about it, my Lord; but he is half vampire. The Black males are Incubi."

"Most interesting." The man spoke staring at the wall, his hands clasped and fingers tapping his lips. "What else?"

"Black claims that while he was beyond the Veil, he spoke with Lily Potter, who in turn informed him that she was not a muggleborn. She was a pureblood witch."

"Who were her parents?" Lucius gulped and lifted the duplicated note.

"This is a letter she had written to her son, Harrison, prior to their deaths. I will skip over the niceties and read the pertinent information. It reads: 'My little one, I need you to know this, as I have been forced to live a lie my whole life. Many will have told you that I am a muggleborn, I am not. I am a pureblood, who has been muggle raised.

"'My birth is quite strange really. You see I was not born Lily Evans. I was born and named Lilith on January 9th, 1960. I share my birthday with my half-brother. You see my mother is a vampire, and conceived two children at the same time, by two different men. My brother was legitimate, but I was conceived through a contract.

"'Please do not be angry with me. No one knows the truth. I have told no one this, besides my beloved James, as it would bring my death should the wrong person find out.

"'My dearest little boy, I love you so much. This is hard for me to speak of. My mother is Eileen Sapphira Snape, née Prince. She is married to a horrid man named Tobias Snape, who is rather abusive and selfish. He forced my mother to give me away, so I went to live with the Evans family. She had been told that I was stillborn, and after I confronted her, I obliviated the memory of our conversation from her. She was too upset and she begged that I do so. She told me that my Father's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. I do not know if he is still alive. I have searched all over for him, but I have never found him.

"'If you are attending Hogwarts you have already met your Uncle Severus. I leave it to you, if you wish to share this with him. Sev and I have always had a special bond, and for years before I discovered the truth about my lineage, I was desperately in love with him. Now I know why, he was my twin. We shared the same womb, we shared everything. We were the best of friends. If I am no longer with you, I hope you can find comfort with him."

Lucius looked up at the shocked look on the Dark Lord's face and handed over the letter. He looked back to the floor when he noticed the man's hands were shaking.

"Lucius," the man spoke quietly after a long moment.

"My Lord?"

"When I dismiss you, go to the house in Godric's Hollow. Find something of hers and bring it to me. I need to check this myself. Where is Severus?"

"I believe he is with his mate, my Lord." He dutifully pulled his sleeve up and lifted his arm for the man to touch his Dark Mark. He felt a slight tingle as the man's fingers fanned his skin.

Nearly ten minutes of tense silence later, there was a soft hesitant knock on the office door.

"Enter, Severus." Lucius looked up from his place at the feet if the man to watch his best friend enter the office and approach cautiously before kneeling.

"My Lord, you called?"

"I did, yes. How is your mate holding up? Is he well?"

Both watched the dark man pale. "S...Sirius is fine, my Lord. He is spending the day shopping for his Manor."

Voldemort stood and paced around the kneeling man, trailing his wand against the man's pale cheek. Severus yelped as the wand jabbed into the man's neck painfully, as he head was yanked back painfully. "How is it, Severus, that I have never heard of your mating before today? Never heard of your Inheritance before today?"

"My Lord please, let me explain," Severus begged, panicking.

"Make it quick, Severus. I am not in the mood to play today."

"We mated in secret because of our parents. My father would never allow me to be with him because he was a Gryffindor. We decided to mate in secret and never tell anyone about us. We were planning on revealing it this week, my Lord. I swear."

"Why did I not know of you vampire status?"

"Father said if I told anyone about my inheritance that he would hurt Mother. I had to protect her." Severus lowered his head when it was released and stared at the floor.

"So, you kept this all from me? You purposely withheld information from me?" The dark man nodded, shivering lightly. "It leads me to wonder what else you are holding back. Look at me."

Severus looked up and immediately he felt the Dark Lord's mind slam into his. It was painful and he cried out, nearly falling over but a spell kept him in place, kept him from breaking eye contact.

Lucius watched as his friend's mind was ripped apart for answers. The dominant veela in him wanted nothing more than to help his friend, his blood-brother. He knew it was painful, he had it happen to him several times. His chest hurt watching his friend go through this.

When the assault ended Severus was laying on the ground sobbing. Lucius looked to his friend and back to his Lord wanting to help his friend. In the instant after Severus was released, Lucius saw the Dark Lord's eyes soften and face become softer.

"Severus come," the man sobbed as Lucius helped him to his knees and moved forward. The Dark Lord pulled him against his knees and allowed him to cry into his lap. "Never keep anything from me again Severus." The vampire nodded, sobbing.

"Lucius your arm again, please." Lucius nodded and lifted his arm, shivering at the erotic tingle of the Dark Lord's magic touching his own.

Lucius didn't take his eyes off his best friend. He had always been Severus' shoulder to cry on, especially when Sev needed it. He had never seen his friend lose it like this, especially in front of the Dark Lord. Even when Black had been imprisoned, or killed, his friend had never reacted like this. He was every ounce the submissive creature he was born as.

"There is no shame in tears, child." The Dark Lord spoke, caressing ink black locks of hair. "There is no shame in showing weakness. It is not in your nature to be strong. You were born to lean on your mate, on your dominants and draw strength from them. There is no weakness here."

They all looked over at the knock on the door and Voldemort waved his hand. The door slammed open surprising a man and woman standing outside.

"My Lord, you wished to see us?" The man entered proudly, before bowing. The woman entered a step behind the man, instantly alert at the man crying into the Dark Lord's lap. The Dark Lord and Lucius saw the instant wish to come to the man, but also saw the fear of the man next to her.

"Yes, Severus, go to Luc." The blonde reached for his friend and pulled him in tight against his side." The man looked to the man sobbing against the blonde and sneered at him before looking to the Dark Lord again.

Lord Tobias Snape was tall, with black hair shot liberally with silver. A clipped, greying beard graced his face, softening the sharp angles, and he had deep set, black eyes. He was dressed in rich velvet robes and carried a cane much like the snake cane Malfoy carried, but the way he held it made a person think he used it as a weapon rather than a prop. He was the picture of cool indifference.

"Eileen, my dear, please sit here." Voldemort stood from his chair, and guided the woman to sit in the vacated seat. "Eileen, do not be afraid to comfort your son. He has been through some very traumatic experiences." Eileen nodded and reached for her son and immediately, he was kneeling at her feet his face in her lap, his arms clenched around her waist while he cried. She stroked his hair, while Lucius rubbed his back.

"Tobias Snape," Voldemort spoke menacingly while watching the two comforting the man. He had yet to turn around, but he fingered his wand. "Do you know why I called you to me this evening?

"No, my Lord. I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Normally, I could care less about my Death Eater's home lives. In fact, I often think, a strict hand is needed in some instances. However," the man turned around, red eyes piercing the man, "what I shall never condone is child abuse; especially, when the child being beaten and raped is my step-son." Voldemort heard the woman behind him gasp, and the sobs became louder. Voldemort glanced over at the vampiress while she stared in shock from her husband to her son, then back again. "Nor do I condone the betrayal you have shown me."

"I have never betrayed you, my Lord. I would rather die than betray you." The man spoke, emphatically.

"Oh, you see but you did. Where is my daughter, Tobias?" The woman behind his gasped again.

"Daughter, my Lord?"

"Yes," he moved around behind the man. "Where is my daughter? Your wife agreed to carry my child. You lead me to believe my child was stillborn. Yet here I am enjoying my day when Lucius comes to tell me that my little girl was raised as a muggle, married, had my grandson and is now deceased! Crucio!" Lucius had smirked at how the Dark Lord had gone from quiet to screaming at the man before cursing him. The blonde looked up to the vampiress, and offered his handkerchief at seeing the tears falling down her cheeks.

The man rolled around screaming harshly, as Voldemort squatted down, sneering at him. "You lied to me. You refused me my heir, what do you think I should do with you?"

Voldemort released the spell and crouched down next to the panting man. "Do you remember what I do to traitors, Tobias?"

The man didn't say a word before Voldemort took a seat next to the woman. "Eileen, are you alright?"

"I hardly know, my Lord. My son...my daughter...now my grandson...I don't know." Voldemort nodded and offered his wand to her.

"Take it. Take your revenge." Lucius took Severus in his arms, stroking his back while he sobbed. The three men watched as the woman took the wand gently and stood, moving in front of the man kneeling on the floor.

"Our son...how could you? Why? I need to know."

The man sniffed and tossed his hair from his face. "Because the boy is a weakling. Nothing better than a whore. I showed him his place." She pointed the wand at him shaking.

"My daughter?"

"I won't have it said that my wife was a slut and spread her legs for a half-breed." Voldemort sneered, clenching his hand on the arm of his chair.

"I am a half-breed, you ignorant fool. You were never my Lifemate, but I loved you with everything I had. You are a sick, manipulative ass, and I wish I had never listened to my Father. I should have searched for my Lifemate. I will rectify that as soon as you die." The man growled and reached for his wand but he was to slow. The woman launched herself behind him and sank her teeth into his jugular. Feeding. She turned looking into her son's eyes, while the man tried to pry her off of his back. She only increased her hold and drank deep. Her son's sobs died down until silent tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

Listening to her husband's heartbeat, she drank another moment before releasing her bite and snapping the man's neck. The man fell forward on the floor, dead.

Voldemort smirked, before looking to the two men. "Take him home to his mate. Eileen and I shall deliver the body to the appropriate place. Do not forget your orders, Luc."

"Yes, my Lord. Black also wished me to ask for a meeting. He gave me his directions."

"I already saw your conversation with Black through Severus. I shall think on it." Lucius nodded stood and disappeared with his friend, before Voldemort looked to the woman standing there staring down at the body.

"Were you serious?" She looked up. "When you said that you would be with your Lifemate, were you serious?" He stood and moved over, standing in front of her.

The woman looked down at her feet, and handing the wand back reverently. "Yes."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Fenrir's Den

Harrison would venture out far enough to see the television when Fenrir was watching it; but as soon as the man moved, the teen would tense and it would take him several minutes to relax. Fenrir had become used to the teen staring at him. He had spent his every moment at home irrelevant of his duties and each day the teen would wander down a few steps but at the slightest movement he would tense in fear of being hurt.

This afternoon he had made it all the way down the steps and into the kitchen before he started tensing and finding himself with his back to the corner in the kitchen.

That was fine, because from where he stood he could see Fenrir outside working with what looking like a chisel and mallet. He looked to be making something out of a tree stump. Another man was with him and they were both bare chested working the wood.

Harrison sat in the corner watching for what seemed like hours, until the sun was high. He had watched the two and had smiled when a young girl brought up a tray full of food for the two men.

"My guest is in the kitchen watching us and I don't want him frightened. Just leave the tray just inside the door and then come back. He will get it when he knows you are far enough away not to attack him."

"Okay, Uncle Fen," Harrison held his breath as the girl walked up the steps and sat the tray down on the table just inside the door. Harrison watched her, as she did so. "Hi, I hope you like Chicken and Dumpling with cornbread. It's my Mum's specialty."

"Thanks," he said softly. "Y...your mum c...cooks all th...the meals?"

"Yes," she smiled and sat outside the door. "My name is Gina. What's yours?"

"Cub," she tilted her head.

"Can you do magic?"

"Yes," his relaxed a bit and looked down at his stuffed toy he had in his arms. "You?"

"Yes, Mum teaches me all kinds of things. What is your favorite type of magic?"

"Potions," he looked back around the corner at where she sat, then glanced to the two men watching her where she sat.

"My uncle, from my Papa's side, he teaches potions down in the village. He is pretty good. Mine is Charms. I can do all kinds of things. You want me to levitate your tray to the table near you? You can sit and eat. I can stay here."

"Please, I am hungry." She lifted her wand and he watched the tray lift gently before hovering through the air and lowering next to him. "Thank you." He said slowly moving to table and sitting, keeping his eyes on her.

"Welcome," she looked back to her uncle and Father sitting eating and watching her. "My mum is curious about you. Never has Uncle Fen kept a guest all to himself."

"He rescued me." He said before taking a bite of food.

"Alpha is good at that. He rescues lots of people, and brings them to the packs. They become family eventually." She smiled.

"He gave me me Lami."

"Lami?" Harrison lifted the stuffed toy and sat it where she could see it. "Awe, he is so cute."

"He keeps me safe." She smiled. "What are they building?"

"Oh, Alpha's brother attacked and bit a group of children. Five total. The oldest he doesn't want to split the young children up after just losing their parents so the dominants are all pitching in to help build their den for them. Papa and Uncle Fen are making the bed frames, tables and benches. If you come closer to the doorway, you can hear the men down in the village working."

"That is nice of them."

"Gina," she looked over to her uncle and father standing at the bottom of the steps. "We must go down to the village for a bit. Will you stay with Cub?"

"Of course, Uncle Fen."

"I already have your Father's promise. I need yours. No matter who asks you, you are forbidden from telling anyone anything about Cub. Do you promise?"

"Yes, Alpha. I promise I won't tell anyone about him." He nodded and nudged her inside the door.

"Cub, I will leave you here with Gina. If you are not up to staying with her, don't be afraid to go to your room if you need to."

"Yes, Sir."

Fenrir nodded and closed the door. Gina moved slowly and hopped up on the counter.

He looked up at her and smiled a little. "I...um...I get uncomfortable with people really close to me." He nibbled on his lip a little bit, while she watched him.

"That is okay. How are you holding up? Mum said that you needed to heal, so she has kept us all home, so we won't frighten you."

He looked at the gypsy looking girl and nodded. "I love being near people, but I have been hurt so much that I have problems with letting my guard down. That was always when…," he shrugged.

"No worries. So, you are not werewolf obviously. Does that mean you attend Hogwarts?" He smiled slightly and nodded. "Oh, cool. Will you tell me about it? I have always wanted to go, but Mum and Dad won't let me. They say that the Wizards would want to brand me. I saw Teacher Rhys branding, it looked like it hurt."

"Hogwarts is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It is a huge castle with towers and spires." She rested her head back against the cabinet and smiled listening to him. "The first time you go to Hogwarts you ride in small boats across the lake, and it is dark. The entire castle is lit up. It so beautiful. It sits on a bunch of cliffs above the lake, and around the cliff is an enchanted forest. I have personally seen unicorns, hippogryphs, centaurs, thestrals, even huge spiders."

"Have you ever rode on a unicorn?"

"I can't." She looked at him, assessing him. "Unicorns only let clean, pure students near them. I know they won't let me ride on them."

"If I may ask, why not?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

They sat together for another three hours talking about Hogwarts, the village down the hill, about their hobbies. When the sun left the sky, she stood and walked to the door.

"I had fun talking to you, Cub. Maybe Uncle Fen will let me visit again?"

"Yeah, maybe. Um...th...thanks for not pressing earlier, when I said I didn't want to talk about it."

She turned the handle on the door and smiled as she stepped out. "I understand how it is. Romeny and Fiona aren't really my parents, but they took me when I thought no one else would want me. They saw past what I had been forced to do, and they helped me heal. If you let him, Uncle Fen will help you too."

He nodded, chewing on his lips.

"And Cub, I am pretty certain the unicorns still see you as clean and innocent, and pure. They still come near me, and I was sold by my own Father when I was five. I lived that life until I was nine and came here. They let me ride them all the time." She turned, closed the door behind her and walked down the path to the village.

He sat in the kitchen thinking about her parting words for what seemed like hours. He moved to the door, and was surprised when the door opened for him.

Stepping outside he moved to the base of the steps and sat, staring up at the stars above him. He sat there for what seemed like hours, until he saw a large figure walking up from the village. The man was about five feet away when he spoke.

"If you didn't…, bite Papa. Who did?"

Fenrir looked up from his study of the ground and smiled at seeing him. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yes. Am I in trouble for being outside? I promise I didn't go no further than this spot." Fenrir smirked and sat on the ground in front of him.

"You are fine. Did you have fun with Gina?" He asked as he summoned some warm cocoa for them both.

"Yes, Sir." The teen sniffed and looked up slightly. "W...Who...bit my Papa?"

"The man who bit your Papa is named Felsus. He is my twin brother. That is why I am always mistaken for him. In fact, he purposely uses my name in his lack of control." He waited silently as the teen absorbed that news.

"The other day...you...you scared me." He shifted, pulling the stuffed toy into his lap.

"I know, and I am sorry." Fenrir took one of the boy's hands gently and frowned at how cold they were. He gave the teen every opportunity to yank them back. He marveled at the difference in sizes. His mate's hands were so small and feminine looking, but covered in rough calluses. His larger firm hands engulfed the teens. "I have a tendency to become angry when it comes to my twin."

"How...ho...how come…," Fenrir watched the boy take a deep breath and let it out. "How come I am not scared of you? My head tells me to be, but for some reason I can feel...something. Here," he pointed to his chest, "it is really warm and comforting. It wasn't there before."

"Because deep down, your mind knows that I will not harm you in any way. You are terrified now, because you are in a new place, with a new acquaintance, and due to that fat muggle's actions you are leery of both. I cannot blame you. That is why I am trying to help you. I want to help you. As to the feeling, I don't know what it is."

"Why? Why would you help me? I am no one. I am nothing." Emerald green eyes landed on his face and he gasped losing himself in the depths of those gorgeous eyes.

"You are pack, through your Papa. Pack takes care of our own." He smiled when the boy started nibbling on his lip again. "If you would like, I will finish my explanation from the other night."

The teen nodded relaxing slightly against the wall while the large man laid down on his side, his hands where the teen could see them.

"I have tried for years to get Remus to pay more attention to his guide. He never wants to listen to me. He sees me and he attempts to curse me, thinking me responsible for his turning. He doesn't trust what his senses are telling him, other than I am an exact replica of the man who brutally attacked him. The truth is, the reason the wolf is able to take control as much as it does during the full moons, is because Remus believes the wolf and he are separate identities. They are, but then again they are not.

"The word werewolf is thought to derive from Old English _**wer**_, or were, and _**wulf**_. The first part, wer, translates as 'man'. Just as the word werewolf is one, there is no man, there is no wolf. They are one. Remus doesn't understand that, and because he doesn't understand that and fights what he is, he has aged considerably. If he actually listened to his guide and did what the wolf said, he would have ended up looking every bit the dominant he can become."

"Papa, doesn't want to hurt people." Harrison protested. "He does not wish for the carnage and bloodshed that he feels with his wolf."

"If he accepted himself for what he is, he would not. He has listened to too many of the books and lectures written by wizards. The _**daoine ghealach**_ are not the creatures of violence the world betrays us as. We are not the bad guys, no matter how many children's stories and muggle horror films say so. If Remus actually listened to his guide, he will be able to control his form just like I do when you are afraid."

Harrison listened while the man spoke, wiping tears from his cheeks. "What is '_**daoine ghealach**_'?"

"The _**daoine ghealach**_ are what we werewolves call our society. Translated into English it means 'moon people'. The _**daoine ghealach**_, there are four _**grúpa**_, or social classes within our world." Harrison cocked his head sideways.

"One _**grúpa**_ are the wolves like your Papa, who chose to live amongst Muggles and Wizards, trying to blend in as much as possible with those around them. That is all good and fine. They are not held accountable for their wish to feel normal.

"The second are the wolves that fight against the restrictions with every fiber of their bodies, trying to gain rights within the magical government."

"There are more?" His mate asked cautiously. "I have only heard of the two you described."

"The third is called by the majority of our society _**pacáistí**_, or packs. I am one of six Head Alpha of this group. We remain hidden from the wizarding and Muggle worlds. We live in the forests building villages that magical members of the pack make Unplottable to all but werewolves. We are friendly enough, but fiercely protective of our _**teaghleagh**_, our families.

"The fourth is the group my brother belongs to. They are the _**alltud**_."

"_**Alltud**_?" Harrison asked.

"_**Alltud**_ means exile. It means that they are exiled from the packs. We werewolves are proud of our humanity, our society. We call ourselves the _**Daione Ghealach**_ and to be _**alltud**_ is to lose your status amongst us. In short Felsus and his followers are exiled from their people."

"To the Ministry of Magic the four groups are lumped all together in the category of werewolves." Harry said, quietly. "They don't consider them four. They treat all werewolves the same."

"Very true."

Harrison grimaced, "That's not fair."

"It is not, but any attempt by _**Lycan Sraith**_ to change how we are treated has fallen through. To the Ministry we are nothing but blood thirsty killers."

"Is that why you support Voldemort?"

"Somewhat. He does treat his people a good deal better. The Dark Lord promises the _**Daoine Ghaelach**_ our rights restored to us, and our structure and laws honored."

"How do you know he isn't just saying he will help you? How do you know he will follow through?" The teen turned his head slightly, sniffling.

"I have a signed Magical Contract from the Dark Lord. Unless he is purposely trying to lose his magic, I am certain we can trust him. I support him."

"Oh." Harrison murmured, looking about the room. "Papa never told me any of this."

He eased forward slowly and took a small hand in his own. "Remus does not even know. I have attempted to contact him, and he has never given me the chance to explain. I am hoping that you will allow me to use you a bit, as leverage, to get him to listen to me. Is that alright? I won't if you don't want me to."

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" The teen asked slightly afraid.

"No. I promise I will not hurt him." He lifted a hand slowly and gently stroked the teen's hair back from his face. "I am glad that I rescued you. You are safe here. Not even the Dark Lord knows that you are here in the Lycan lands. I will not place you in danger."

Harrison looked at the man's face for a few moments confused, before licking his lips. "You...you don't mean to...to rape me? You aren't going to fuck me?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No. I am not going to touch you that way. I am going to help you heal. You are pack, and pack takes care of our own."

"I was...um...hoping I could take a shower, but I don't have any clean clothes."

Fenrir smiled, quite used to the changes of the teen's mood already. "I laid out some toiletries for you this morning, and a pair of pajama bottoms in the closet. I will need your sizes to collect some clothes for you from London, while I am out tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Now, I don't wish to upset you. You will have to tell me what you prefer me to call you. I realize you may not react well to certain words. So you tell me what you want me to call you."

"Cub is fine."

"Very well, go take your shower then, Cub." Harrison stood and moved to the door, keeping his eyes peeled for the man's movements.

"Fenrir," the man looked to him as he stood against the door frame. "I am sorry for upsetting you the other day. I didn't mean to." The teen darted from the kitchen before the larger man could say anything, but it did not prevent the smile.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

High in a long forgotten tower room a woman stood in the center of a fire circle, staring into a glass ball. Inside the ball, she saw two futures. One of destruction. One of peace, love and freedom. Neither were fixed, as they hadn't been fixed for nearly fifteen years. Fifteen years of darkness, persecution and danger was enough for anyone to hope and prayer for peace.

The woman turned away from the crystal ball and looked into the book on the pedestal next to her. Picking up her quill, she bit her lower lip reading over Merlin's last two prophecies. Given on his deathbed, she had watched and waited for centuries for this moment in time.

Brothers, born in Black, doused in lies, shall return. Reborn by the pureness of an innocent's pain, and re-united with long mourning mates, the four together shall alert the world of the wrongs of the past. The Knights fight for a new cause. Races long persecuted rally. United under one banner, for freedom, they prevail. However, a word of caution. Should the son, the cub of the four fathers be broken, they will fail; and the races will fall into persecution. A persecution of which has never been seen or ever shall be seen again. With the death of the races, all is lost.

The silver-white eyes looked to the next page and sighed, stroking the words.

The cub of the four fathers has come. Born as the moon descends from the lion, born of a sprite and Fae, under the hold of fake destiny. The cub will know great loss, great pain; such unspeakable tortures to have been done to one so young. Outside the cub is strong and whole, a false facade forced to the surface. Inside he hides; and as he hides, his will bends.

The Great Wolf shall watch and save. He will learn of life, of home, of pack. He will learn of trust and heal. He will learn to love.

If his love be denied, the cub will perish, and the Great Wolf will fall. Blood will fill the lakes and rivers of the land. All will be lost. However, if love is shown, through willing sacrifice, the Great Wolf shall stand and the _**Dhaoradh**_ brother shall fall.

The woman looked back to the crystal ball and sighed. The time was now. Her Master's prophesies were come to fruition. She cursed herself. Why did she ever promise her Father not to go to them. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder where her Father sat watching her from his portrait.

"What do you see, little kit?" She turned to him, running her hand through her hair.

"The time of the prophecies is now. It is already set in motion."

"What of the cub? Have you seen him?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, I have seen him. I have spoken to him, touched him." Merlin nodded from his portrait. "Father," the man looked at her. "I am scared. He is so hurt, so scared."

"I know, kitten. You have to be brave. You have to think positively." She nodded and closed her circle. Moving to a side table, she took up her large glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their natural size. She draped the gauzy shawls about her. "You look ridiculous, kit."

The woman looked at the portrait. "I know. But it keeps all those snot-nosed little ankle biters thinking that I am harmless."

The man in the portrait started laughing like a loon as the woman left the room with a smirk on her face.

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 10, 1996 - 0730 AM

Fenrir's Den

For days after his arrival at Fenrir's den, Harrison kept very quiet. He often watched from afar. He watched intently as the large Alpha moved about his den, or was outside with Gina's father. He watched intently. When the Alpha was home he was not far from him, often sitting in the kitchen watching the Alpha build, or in a corner in one of the rooms watching him. He rarely turned his back to the man. Fenrir hadn't seemed to mind, as long as there was proof that he was eating and sleeping. Harrison had taken to sleeping in the solarium, often watching the stars twinkling above him until he slept. He knew Fenrir often checked on him, and it didn't seem to bother him when he woke to the man sitting on the other side of the room watching him with a breakfast tray next to him.

This morning he had woken up to find his breakfast next to him, two stuffed toys under his arm, a black dog and a sandy colored wolf, but no Fenrir watching him. It didn't bother him, just made him wonder where the Alpha was at.

On the floor next to his breakfast tray lay two rolled up Daily Prophets. There was a letter laying on top of them. He recognized it as Fenrir's elegant scrawl. Picking up the parchment, he read slowly.

'Cub, I was called away early this morning, to Scotland, on pack business. I did not wish to alarm you at not being here when you woke, and should be home before luncheon. I wanted to give you these two Daily Prophets because I believe they will make you happy to read. I think you are going to be upset with me though. You have been here for a a few days and I am just now giving these to you. I am sorry. I know one of the articles will be very important to you. I wanted to give you some time to get to know me and to learn to relax around me. I hope that you still wish to stay so you can continue to heal. I know it was wrong of me to keep this news from you, but I wanted you to heal for a while longer. I arranged for meals to be provided for you until I return. Forgive me, Fenrir." He unrolled the first paper as he chewed on a slice of bacon, and gasped.

The teen stared down at the newspaper, mouth hanging open before starting to read frantically.

"Sirius Black back from the Dead!" Harrison didn't realize he had tears rolling down his cheeks until one splashed onto the newspaper. The picture on the front of the Prophet showed Sirius and Professor Snape leaving the Ministry Atrium, toward the floo network. There was also a picture of a younger teen that looked similar to Sirius, smiling shyly from Remus side.

"Dad." He said softly, touching the smiling face of his godfather.

Harrison sat the first paper aside and unrolled the second newspaper. "Harrison 'Harry' Potter Missing! Foul Play Suspected!" Harrison gave a tearful giggle at seeing a photo of him on the front page.

"It is with sad heart that I write to inform the Magical Community that Harrison Potter is missing. Just four days ago, Lord Black and along with Lord Prince, Mr. Regulus Black and Mr. Remus Lupin, went to the residence of Vernon and Petunia Dursley to acquire Lord Black's godson, Harrison Potter, and were informed by a distraught and sobbing Petunia Dursley that Harrison never came home from a camping trip the night before.

"According to Mrs. Dursley, the adopted sister to the late-Lily Potter…," he looked at the paper confused. His mother was adopted? Since when? Why was he never told? Then realization struck him. If his mother was adopted there was no relationship with any of the Dursley's, thus no blood wards. Harrison nearly sobbed at that, thinking of all the pain he had endured whilst living with the Dursley family. No blood relations. NO blood wards. He was never safe there. Did Dumbledore know this?

"According to Mrs. Dursley, the adopted sister to the late-Lily Potter, Harrison left the house on July 6th at approximately four and was planning on camping out in the woods nearby. He had told her that he would be home shortly after dawn in time for breakfast. When our Savior failed to return, Mrs. Dursley began to worry. She was about to depart for the camping spot, where she knew he had planned to camp, when Headmaster Dumbledore arrived at her door to take Harrison back to the school.

"Mrs. Dursley, knowing this sounded strange as her nephew had only been home for a week, refused to inform him where she knew her nephew to be. She testified under influence of Veritaserum to the Aurors Lord Black summoned, that Headmaster Dumbledore cast 'very painful magic' on her before he threatened her with severe pain if she did not inform him of young Harrison's location. She told him he was camping, but not the exact location of her nephew, and he sealed her inside her home unable to depart to go after her nephew.

"Upon the arrival of Lord Black, she informed him of Harrison's last known location and two of his party went to the clearing in search of the teenager, to find nothing. Young Harrison's camping supplies were found there, destroyed and strewn over the area. Aurors went to the location and after casting several aura detectors found that there had been a struggle. There were three aura's in the area, that of our Savior, Headmaster Dumbledore and an unidentified aura, none have been able to place.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was arrested July 10th under suspicion of child abduction and use of several dark curses. He was held at the MoM for further questioning, and released late last evening; however, a release from the Board of Governors states that Dumbledore is currently Suspended from his position as Headmaster until further notice. A widespread manhunt is underway to find the young Harrison Potter. The prayers and best wishes go out to Harrison Potter, and his family, at this time. We all hope, wherever he may be, that he is safe.

"From the Quill of Angelina Johnson." Harrison stared down at the papers. In his head he was mind-blown, but outside he was empty. Pulling the first newspaper back staring at the worried face of his Dad, he laid down on the cushioned floor eating and reading the article over and over until he was certain he knew it by heart. He didn't see that the sun was high in the sky until there was a soft knock on the wooden hatch.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know I was home, Cub. You okay?"

"Yes, thanks." He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a t-shirt and jeans before moving to the hatch. Downstairs he eased into the kitchen, his back pressed against the wall, to see the man sitting at the table with a quill and parchments spread out in front of him.

"Everything okay with your Scotland pack?" He asked giving the man a wide berth as he sat at the table, his dog and wolf clutched against his stomach. He was trying not to show any fear for being that close to the man. Normally, he kept his distance.

"Yes, everything is fine, just a small land dispute. It was quickly cleared away. What has you in such a happy and daring mood? I believe this is the closest you have willingly come to me since that first day here. Normally, I have to come to you."

"Oh, well, um. Thank you for the Prophets." Fenrir nodded and looked back to his work. "Um… Sir… I was wondering. Could I write a letter to my Dad, just to let him know that I am safe? He probably thinks I am in Voldemort's dungeons or something. I promise I won't say where I am or anything like that. I just want to tell him that I am okay. Papa, Aunt Petunia and he must be out of their minds with worry."

Fenrir twirled the quill in his hand, staring at the teen, until the teen looked away from his gaze blushing. "You may write to them, but you will not say whom you are with, where you are or even hint at it. I also insist on reading it before you send it." Fenrir summoned another quill, more parchment and slid the inkwell between them and smiled watching the teen beginning to write. It was interesting to see the teen write while at the same time watching him carefully.

"Um, Sir," Fenrir looked up from his paperwork. "W... will they be allowed to write me back?"

"If that is their wish." The man replied immediately. "Be sure to ask them to send you your school trunk and books. I am certain your homework is not done yet. It needs to be done since I will be taking you to the school."

Harrison smiled and watched the man working a moment before turning back to his letter.

There was silence in the room aside from the scratch of quill on parchment. Eventually, luncheon appeared on the table next to them for when they wanted to eat. Neither said anything, until the sun had began to set in the sky. Then, did the teen sit back and sigh.

"Finally finished, Cub?" Harrison looked up to Fenrir smiling at him, froze and began shaking.

"How... how long have you been watching me?" He shifted uneasily.

"Not long," the man smiled. "You seemed so happy, I didn't want to bother you. Finished?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Go get your shower. I will read through it and send it out." Harrison smiled as he rushed from the kitchen, ever much the teenager he should be, not worried about whom could possibly sneak up on him and hurt him. Fenrir smiled his mate was healing.

He sat quietly drinking his tea reading through the several paged note. He was amused at everything the teen had wrote, and had not even once gone near the topic of where he was or with who. All he had said in the entire letter was that he was safe, and healing.

He opened a window and smiled at the snow white owl that flew into the room. "You clever lady, found your Master on your own, hmm? Knew your Master had a letter for you to deliver, did you?" Hedwig nuzzled the man's hand and hooted. "Clever girl. Take this to Sirius Black, please. Wait for a reply, if you would." The owl took the letter and flew back out of the open window.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

July 10, 1996 - 1030 PM

Black Manor, Wales

Sirius and Remus paced the floor in the grand Black Manor, just under ten miles southwest of Denbigh, Wales. They were both growling. It had been over a week since they had discovered Harrison missing. The Ministry of Magic was doing everything in their power to search for him, but had not turned up a single hair as yet. The two were getting desperate. Regulus was curled up on the nearby sofa sleeping, his hand resting protectively over his stomach. Severus was sitting in a chair reading a Potions Journal and waiting.

The Potion Master made a silent observation that the two lions in the house were the only two that seemed to be outwardly worried, of course excluding Petunia who sat nearby watching out the window as if watching for the boy to appear any moment.

"Sirius," Severus spoke softly, reaching for his mate's hand, and pulling him to sit with him. "Calm yourself. You will do him no good if you work yourself up into a state." The vampire kissed the tips of his mate's finger, nipping it gently. "Come on, let's go to bed." Sirius nodded immediately.

"Moony, hold down the manor." The werewolf looked to the two leaving and rolled his eyes. Petunia let out a giggle of amusement at the two.

"At least they are going to their bed, Remus, and not hiding in a closet. As much as I enjoy being surrounded by handsome men, I did not need a repeat of the pantry excursion again." Remus blushed at being reminded of her discovery of the two men in the pantry going at it, like animals in heat. She had stared a moment then flushed before slamming the door. Remus saw that the memory had caused a red flush to her high cheekbones as she returned to looking outside.

"I am going to bed." She spoke softly, sitting her sherry glass aside. "Have a…," she was cut off as the fire went green. Remus approached the fire cautiously.

"Who calls?" He spoke surely.

"Lupin, it is Malfoy. A mutual acquaintance is waiting for clearance to pass through." Remus looked to Petunia.

"Petunia would you run up and tell those two that they need to make it quick. We have company." She nodded and rushed from the room. Gulping, he pressed his wand to the Black Seal on the mantel. Immediately the fire grew high. "Step through." Several masked and dark robed men stepped out of the flames, wands raised, ready to attack.

"All clear, my Lord," one called over his shoulder and Remus watched as a tall slim man walked from the flames followed by a few more masked men, and a smaller figure the Dark Lord immediately pulled to his side.

Regulus whimpered from where he had stood in the corner, a canine whine alerting the newcomers to his presence.

"We are all through. Thank you." Remus nodded and pulled his mate close, staring at the men. "I was lead to believe that I would be expected any time between sunset and midnight. Was I wrong?"

"No, you are not mistaken. Sirius and his mate retired early this evening. He is being alerted as we speak." He gulped at the red eyes glaring at him from the pale aristocratic face. "Please have a seat. Could I interest you, or your men, in refreshments?"

"I shall have Cognac, if you have it. My men will have the same. My Lady, will have wine." Remus nodded and clapped his hands. A house elf appeared immediately.

"Lolly, a glass of Cognac for His Lordship and his men. A glass of wine for Her Ladyship. Bring some tea as well." The elf bowed and left without a word.

Everyone looked over as Petunia entered the room, and moved to stand with Regulus. "Sirius will be down in a few moments." Regulus and she held one another staring at the red-eyed man watching them. When a small army of elves appeared in the room, she watched the man sip his glass, but didn't break eye contact with her.

"My apologies," Sirius rushed into the room, running his hand through his hair. "Had a slight problem to see to." Remus rolled his eyes at the slightly sweaty visage of the man walking in, and the unkempt and star struck expression on Severus' face as he came into the room.

"Black, I do not care. Lord Malfoy tells me that you wished to speak with me."

"I do, but I am not calling you, 'my Lord'." Sirius replied sitting in a chair across from him.

"Voldemort will do." The man waved a hand as if it was no matter to him. "Lucius had quite the tale to tell. About a falsified prophecy, a manipulating Dumbledore, but what was most interesting was of my daughter and grandson. I would have come sooner but I was having that confirmed. It was."

"I expected that you would." Sirius replied.

"Has there been any luck finding my grandson? I have had my men scouring the country as well looking for him. If there is anything that can help in the search it would be appreciated."

"There was a strange scent in the last location Harrison was at. The Ministry believes that since Dumbledore swears up one side of Hogwarts and down the other that he has not seen Harry, that this other person probably has him." Remus said holding Regulus tightly.

"What was the scent?" The Dark Lord looked to his right at the tallest and most built Death Eater in the room. This was the only Death Eater that was ever permitted to talk without permission, he had that much respect from the Lord.

"It smelled slightly canine, but not displeasing." Regulus spoke from Petunia's arms. "There was leather, a bit of a campfire scent, a hint of jasmine and pine also. We had never smelled it before. I think it was a werewolf scent, but I couldn't be sure. It has been so long since I have scented another."

"Fenrir, has there been any word of a child being discovered amongst your packs?"

"No, no child has been brought to the dens other than the ones you gave me at the beginning of the month. None matching the boy's description either. Do you have anything with his scent that I can take with me so my warriors can scent him?" Everyone looked over at Remus growling at the larger man from the corner where he had pushed Regulus behind him.

Petunia was the first to move. "Harrison's things are in his chambers upstairs. I will bring you some of his old school robes. Will that do?"

"Perfect, Madame." She rushed from the room.

"What has the Ministry done to find him?" Voldemort asked.

"Auror patrols, tracking spells on owls, searches through several forested areas around London, search of Hogwarts, they are currently working in conjunction with Muggle Authorities. They are hoping someone may have seen something."

"Voldemort, I believe it is also possible that the _**alltud**_ pack could have him. Felsus has increased his attacks across England. About the time of the boy's disappearance, my warriors had tracked them just a bit north of Surrey." Petunia came back in carrying a few articles of clothing.

"We lived in Surrey. Little Whinging to be exact." She replied. "Is it possible that whomever you were talking about took him?"

"It is, Madam. Beg pardon for my language, but my twin is a ruthless bastard. If he found a boy in the woods, he wouldn't falter. I will gather my warriors and hunt the bastard. For the boy's sake, I hope to hell he isn't with Felsus. I shall attempt to find out, but I make no promises. It is quite possible the boy is already dead or bitten. My brother has a taste for young boys and girls, as the two wolves in the corner can attest. I smell my twin's foul scent emanating from their Bites."

"You turned us and you know it." Remus snarled.

Fenrir growled deeply taking a more dominant stance as he approached the smaller dominant. He grabbed Remus by the neck of his robes. "I never touched you, boy. Use your nose. I will not accept another insult such as the one you just paid me. My twin is a bastard, who has ruined my name countless times. Do not attempt to confuse me with that animal again." He shoved the smaller dominant away.

"Remi," Regulus spoke cautiously moving forward, touching his mate's face. He didn't want to get caught in the center of the dominant's power play. "Scent him." Remus growled, placing his mate behind him. He moved forward growling until he was a foot away and inhaled deeply.

Regulus was right. This man, although looking exactly like the man that had bit him, smelled nothing like the man. In fact, he smelled the complete opposite. Freshly mowed grass, leather, spices and musk.

"Satisfied?" Fenrir growled. "Voldemort, I will gather my warriors and head over to Surrey to see what we can find. I will report as soon as I find something." Voldemort nodded and watched the man leave through the floo.

"He does hate it when he is blamed for his brother's actions. Poor fellow. I thought I had a bad childhood." Voldemort sighed, shaking his head before looking back to the four. "Please everyone find a seat. We have much to discuss."

Everyone sat, to include the Death Eaters still present. Sirius clutching Severus close to himself, Remus holding Regulus on his lap, face buried in his mate's neck. Petunia sat in an elegant chair, hands resting gently on her lap holding her teacup. Looking up, her eyes landed on the red-eyes of the man still staring at her.

When the man blinked, his gaze shifted to the men on the couches. "Lucius has told me of the charges you have against Dumbledore. I have provided him with my own memory of that night, as well as wrote a statement as to the reason I was present that evening at the Potter's, and what I had witnessed. I hope that it shall help. He has also been instructed to charge you half of what you agreed upon." He looked up when a hand touched his shoulder and smiled at the woman, his mate. One of them at least.

"I thank you, Voldemort." Sirius replied. "If you do not mind my asking, why were you there that night?"

"James invited me." Voldemort said as if it was a side note. "He came to me a few days before Halloween. He was desperate. He said that he didn't trust Dumbledore. Said that he wanted protection from the man. With the disappearance of Regulus, he was terrified of what the man had done. He feared for his son and wife's life. We had an agreement with a magical contract. I would not attempt to kill the boy until after the boy turned 25 years old, and they would come to live at my home in safety. I came and we all know what I found."

Everyone looked at Petunia when she stood and moved to the window, and stared outside. Her shoulders shook, while she sobbed quietly.

Several of the men kept an eye on her, and everyone watched as the woman left Voldemort's side and went to her, closing her arms around her.

"Now, you said you had information for me regarding those who hurt or stole from my Grandson?"

Sirius sneered. "Yes, there were several: Caradoc Dearborn, Sturgis Podmore, Gustaph Westinburgh, Arthur, Molly, Ronald and Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore is a given, of course."

"Sirius!" Everyone looked over at Petunia's shout. "It's Hedwig. It's Harry's owl." Sirius launched from the couch as she yanked the windows open to the owl. Lifting her arm, Hedwig gave a welcoming screech and landed gently. She smiled stroking the owl's chest feathers while Sirius relieved the owl of the letter. She cooed to the owl and received gentle nips to her fingers. Then looked up when Sirius broke the seal and looked at the signature block.

"It's from Pup." He shouted to the room. Everyone looked to him as he moved to his seat.

"Would you read it aloud? We are all anxious to hear of the child." Voldemort spoke, Sirius could hear the hope in the man's voice.

Sirius took a sip of tea, and cleared his throat. Petunia came to her chair, holding Hedwig tightly. She took a treat from a tea plate and held it for the nibbling owl. Her gaze was leveled on Sirius. The other woman moved to Voldemort and sat taking his hand.

"Dad (Padfoot), I cannot believe this. You are back. I never thought I would see you again. Further, you are free thanks to Pettigrew being turned into the Ministry. If I ever find out who got that man to the Ministry, I will kiss them. I am so happy you are back. I was given the Daily Prophet that announced your return just this morning. I couldn't believe it, but I read and re-read it. I memorized it because I was so excited. I just can't believe it.

"I am hoping that I will be able to take the classes I wish to this coming year. Don't be mad at me, but after your death, school seemed to be so boring. I felt like none of it mattered. I think I fail some of my OWLs. After your death they didn't matter. I am sorry. You will probably be disappointed in me. I am sorry, don't be mad at me. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't. I was in so much pain.

"Don't be mad at me, but I don't want anything to do with the Wizarding world. That night, after I watched you fall through the Veil, Dumbledore told me about the prophecy. He hadn't even let me grieve. He just told me the reason Voldemort lured me there. He sent me back to the Dursley's. I begged him not to. I sobbed and cried, begging him to let me stay with the Weasleys or at the school. Hell, I would even have gladly stayed with Snape, and you know how he hates me. I was so scared. I didn't want to go back there. My uncle, Vernon, he isn't nice. He hurts me. I don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know that I didn't lie about any of it. I do not remember a time when I wasn't being hurt in that house.

"Aunt Petunia. You need to help her. If I am not there, Vernon will go after her. You need to protect her. She tried to protect me, but he beats her. He locked me in the cupboard several times and I had to listen while he and Dudley beat her. She needs help, please Dad help her. She tried to protect me, but they overpowered her, and instead of one of us being hurt we both were. Please. Help her. Bring her to Grimmauld, find her a new home. I don't care but help her.

"The Daily Prophet said that you and Professor Snape had gone to the Dursley's to collect me. Does this mean that you two are getting along? Something in me really wants to hate him for how he has treated me, but then I remember how much Daddy bullied him. I can't blame him for it, since I look so much like my Daddy. I can't blame him for wanting to take revenge for what my Daddy did to him. Will you tell him that I am sorry? Will you tell him for me? Will you tell him that I don't blame him, that I understand? I hope I did well enough to take Potions. If not, I will figure something out, perhaps a private tutor or something.

"Do not be mad at me, but after that night, I often went down to the Chamber of Secrets to escape from the Tower (Gryffindor). It was really the only place that I could go to get away from everyone. Everyone was so horrible. Everyone was so happy at the news of your death. Ron and Mina kept telling me to let it go, because we hadn't really spent any time together. They didn't understand it. No one tried to understand that I hadn't lost my godfather… I lost my Daddy and Mummy, now I had lost my Dad. My family. No one tried to understand. I felt so alone. Papa tried to help, but he was grieving also.

"Anyways, in the Chamber, I found the secret chamber behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin. I found Voldemort's pensieve. I saw his memories from his childhood. I saw what Dumbledore did to him. He and I have a similar childhood. We both chose different ways to deal with it. Whilst I am weakling, he stood up for himself. Sometimes I wish I had his type of courage. He showed everyone that they couldn't get away with hurting him. I wish I had done that. I was weak. I let Vernon do those things to me. I let Dumbledore do that to me. I gave up. I am weak. Useless."

Voldemort gasped, a look of horror on his face. Sirius narrowed his eyes as the man paled. There was a moment before the man seemed to return from wherever his mind had taken him.

"Alright there, Voldemort?"

"No," the man replied. "If he is speaking of what I believe he is speaking about, I am not alright. I will never be alright." The cloaked woman next to him pulled the man tight to her side. "Go on."

"Dad the person that took me said that I will be staying until the beginning of the school year. He says that I need to heal from what my uncle, and Dumbledore, did to me. I agree. It is too soon for me to be out in public, or in a house full of people. People scare me, especially men. I think it is a side-effect of what has been done to me. Please, don't push me to return. I am not ready. I can tell you that I am safe. I have books to read, and when I am tired of reading, I can go to my room. It is open to the stars, and trees and mountains. I am happy and safe here. I believe I can trust the person I am with. It has taken me until today to realize that I am safe, and that he would not harm me. He talks to me. He doesn't get angry with me when I have a panic attack, or wake him with my nightmares. He just comes to my room and sits talking with me until I fall asleep again. The night he took me, he didn't kidnap me. He rescued me.

"Do you remember that wolf that I told you about? The one that would come to me in the Dursley's backyard and curl up with me keeping me warm? He is the one that has me. He has been watching over me since I was a child. He explained to me that because of the wards he was not able to take me from there. The night he took me, I was outside of the wards. He rescued me. He has been watching over me for years. He is my Angel.

"Thanks to the hundreds of chores Uncle gave me, I never was able to start or finish my summer work. Could you gather my books and such, everything is in my trunk locked under the stairs at the Dursley's. Could you gather everything and send it to me? I need to get my homework done.

"I have had a lot of time to think about everything. Something is bothering me. Why is it that you were framed for Pettigrew's murder? I have read about it. The Fidelius Charm requires a binding agent. That was Dumbledore wasn't it? He was the one that bound Pettigrew to my parents. If what the paper says is true, Aunt Petunia is not a blood relation to me. If that is so why was I placed with the Dursley's? There was no blood relationship… no blood wards. Why was I placed with such a cruel guardian and overlooked for years?

"I am reading this book. It is a book on the Old Ways. I like them. Why are they not taught at Hogwarts? I mean, think about it. If these customs, and traditions are so sacred to the Wizarding World's own people, why are they not taught to the students, especially to muggleborn and muggle-raised students? I mean, remember when I told you about Draco Malfoy greeting me, and I refused his handshake. I didn't know that I insulted him. Why are not the children taught the Old Ways? I mean, I hurt him and I didn't even know it. He only wanted to be my friend and I insulted him. I hate myself for that. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to insult him, or his family because of what was said. I am going to apologize to him as soon as I can. I don't want this school boy feud to continue. I don't want to be a bad person. I don't want to be the cause of conflict.

"So, now that I have wrote a book, I want some answers. Tell me of Mum and Daddy. You have to tell me everything. What did they look like, smell like, feel like? What did you talk about? What did you do? Pull any good pranks? I cannot wait to hear all about that. The Prophet said that you were sent back for your mate. Who is it? Tell me about him. I want to know everything. Who is Regulus mate? I cannot wait to meet him? Is he my age or is he your age? Please tell me. I want to hear it all.

"Will you share my letter with Papa (Moony)? Will you tell him that I am okay? Tell him that I am safe and that I am happy. Tell Aunt Petunia that I am okay and not to worry about me. Give her a hug for me. I know she likes hugs. Hug her for me, tell her to take care of herself for once and forget about everything else. Tell her to worry about herself. I know, give her some of my gold and tell her to treat herself for once. Tell her to buy herself some diamonds. I saw her ogling a pair of diamond earrings in London when she picked me up from the train." Sirius smiled at Petunia's sobbing laugh. Remus kissed Regulus gently and smiled.

"Take care of yourself, and your mate. Tell Papa I miss him. Say hi to Regulus for me. Give Aunt Petunia a hug. Love you, your Godson.

"P.S. The person said that if you write to me, it will find me."

When Sirius finally finished the letter, everyone stayed silent for a while. The Voldemort cleared his throat. "I wonder, Black; if you do not mind, may I take residence here?"

"I don't see a problem with it. Are your friends staying?"

"Only the Malfoy's and Lestrange's. Four rooms total," Sirius nodded and issued the instruction to the house-elves to ready the rooms. They all sat quietly as the other Death Eater's left the manor.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

July 11 - 745 AM

Dumbledore Hall, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Are Your Children Safe?

It has been shocking to learn of Our Saviors disappearance, but none could have shocked me more when I began to receive letters from Hogwarts students who are currently on summer holiday. Some letters told about Harry Potter and some about other students! One such letter, from an Anonymous source, informed me that this past school year our Savior received detention nearly every day or term, to include his Winter Holidays? What could he possibly have done to receive that much detention? According to my source, he did absolutely nothing but tell the truth.

"That is right gentle witches and wizards, our Savior was given detention for telling the TRUTH! The detentions were all given and monitored by the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge. When asked what the detentions consisted of, Fred and George Weasley currently expelled by Madame Umbridge, informed me that Madame Umbridge's detentions consisted of hours of being subjected to a blood quill. A BLOOD QUILL! A dark artifact that has been forbidden for several centuries. When I spoke with Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, they each informed me that Madame Umbridge told them it was sanctioned by the Minister of Magic!

When asked about Harrison Potter, some of their replies shocked me:

Hermione Granger: "Harry doesn't shirk from danger. If he sees something he thinks isn't right, he stands up to it. He has done it every year since I met him. Protecting the Philosopher's Stone in First Year, killing the Basilisk in Second Year, confronting Pettigrew in Third Year, going through that ridiculous Tri-Wizard Tournament in Fourth Year, fighting Death Eaters and [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] in Fifth Year, and now all of this... I am scared for him. The Wizarding Community has placed so much on his shoulders, he is only a teenager, he is only a child. Now to find out that the he had gone to the Headmaster for help, and his abuse was hushed up. How much can one child take before he breaks? How much longer is the Wizarding World going to place its problems on the shoulders of a child, when there are hundreds, no thousands, of adult witches and wizards in this world?"

Neville Longbottom: "I once asked him (Harry) why he had so many detentions, he told me it was better him than some first or second year or even me. He is always doing that, protecting those weaker than him. I am scared what will happen when all of these problems finally come to the forefront for him. I doubt he will remain sane."

Seamus Finnegan: "I'm sorta ashamed of my actions. I had accused him of being a liar when he was actually telling the truth. Even more ashamed when I had found out about his detentions. We all wondered why he was getting so many. We never even wondered why his hand was always bandaged. We just ignored him. I hope wherever he is... I hope he knows that we are worried for him."

Lee Jordan: "Harry is a damn decent fellow and even if he forgives everyone who turned their backs on him, I won't forgive myself. Wherever Harry is, that's where I want to be."

Draco Malfoy: "I used to think Potter was always trying to be the hero. I used to say he did it for the fame, but after this year… when he protected even the Slytherins… I misjudged him. Now to find out that he wasn't raised in the lap of luxury the Headmaster lead us all to believe, I feel I have wronged him greatly. I just hope wherever he is at he is safe."

Luna Lovegood: "He is the sweetest, most kindest teenage boy I have ever met. Harry, although he is very troubled, is in a good place right now. I think we need to leave him alone. He needs time to heal."

While this is indeed shocking, something even more shocking is that some students report to having their memories tampered with. One is brave enough to speak out. Oliver Wood, Keeper to Puddlemore United, tells his tale. "All during my Seventh year, I have these black spots. They usually happen after I had talked with our headmaster. I can't remember what I talked to Professor Dumbledore about, I just remember being sore afterward. Its maddening but also frightening." Several more students have come forward reporting the same thing… isn't it surprising that all of this revolves around our esteemed Headmaster.

When I spoke with the Board of Governors, and revealed the happenings Miss Granger revealed during her interview, I was informed that a full audit will be undertaken. Academics, Medical, Financial… you name it… they are pulling out the stops to uncover the truth of the matter.

Lord Lucius Malfoy, Chairman of the Board, had a moment to speak with me, and he had this to say, "Evidence has come to light that numerous cases of abuse were reported to the Headmaster for the last sixty years, but no actions were taken to remove the children from the abusive environments. It is our intention to rectify this situation."

Is Hogwarts not safe anymore? Is Dumbledore doing something illegal such as obliviating people under the age of 18? More and more questions and concern are being brought forth. WHO is truly DARK? He-who-must-not-be-named, the ministry or Dumbledore?

For more on the mind arts, p 13.

For full interviews of Harry Potter's friends, p 14.

More comments on Potter's Detention, p 15

Dumbledore tossed the paper aside and grabbed the next to read the article on the front page. His magic swarmed angrily around him. The house-elf in the room cowered in the background, trying to stay as silent as possible.

POTTER IS SAFE!

That is right ladies and gentlemen, we have it from the quill of Harry Potter himself who, five days ago wrote to his godfather. Not a lot is known at this time; however, one cannot help but question some of what that letter contained.

'_...Don't be mad at me, but I don't want anything to do with the Wizarding world. That night, after I watched you fall through the Veil, Dumbledore told me about the prophecy. He hadn't even let me grieve. He just told me the reason [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] lured me there. He sent me back to the Dursley's. I begged him not to. I sobbed and cried, begging him to let me stay with the Weasleys or at the school. Hell, I would even have gladly stayed with Snape, and you know how he hates me. I was so scared. I didn't want to go back there. My uncle, Vernon, he isn't nice. He hurts me. I don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know that I didn't lie about any of it. I do not remember a time when I wasn't being hurt in that house.'_

What could possibly cause our Savior to react like this? Here is a hint.

'_Do not be mad at me, but after that night, I often went down to the Chamber of Secrets to escape from the Tower (Gryffindor Tower). It was really the only place that I could go to get away from everyone. Everyone was so horrible. Everyone was so happy at the news of your death. Ron and Mina kept telling me to let it go, because we hadn't really spent any time together. They didn't understand it. No one tried to understand that I hadn't lost my godfather… I lost my Daddy and Mummy, now I had lost my Dad. My family. No one tried to understand. I felt so alone. Papa (honorary uncle, Remus Lupin) tried to help, but he was grieving also._

'_Anyways, in the Chamber, I found the secret chamber behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin. I found [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's] pensieve. I saw his memories from his childhood. I saw what Dumbledore did to him. He and I have a similar childhood. We both chose different ways to deal with it. Whilst I am weakling, he stood up for himself. Sometimes I wish I had his type of courage. He showed everyone that they couldn't get away with hurting him. I wish I had done that. I was weak. I let Vernon do those things to me. I let Dumbledore do that to me. I gave up. I am weak. Useless.'_

'_Dad the person that took me said that I will be staying until the beginning of the school year. He says that I need to heal from what my uncle, and Dumbledore, did to me. I agree. It is too soon for me to be out in public, or in a house full of people. People scare me, especially men. I think it is a side-effect of what has been done to me. Please, don't push me to return. I am not ready. I can tell you that I am safe. I have books to read, and when I am tired of reading, I can go to my room. It is open to the stars, and trees and mountains. I am happy and safe here. I believe I can trust the person I am with. It has taken me until today to realize that I am safe, and that he would not harm me. He talks to me. He doesn't get angry with me when I have a panic attack, or wake him with my nightmares. He just comes to my room and sits talking with me until I fall asleep again. The night he took me, he didn't kidnap me. He rescued me.'_

There you have it dear readers, straight from the quill of our Savior. What could have possibly been done to the boy who had saved us all to cause this sort of hysteria? What did Dumbledore do to him? What did he do to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Did he cause the Dark Lord through his mistreatment? Why was our Savior's cries for help silenced? Why would our Savior wish to stay with a stranger than come home to his family? Why does he feel weak? Why does he feel useless?

These are all questions we, as a community, need to ask of our government. These are all questions Dumbledore needs to answer to.

We here at the Daily Prophet wish to send this message to Harrison Potter, and we hope you get it. You are not worthless. You are not weak. You are not useless. You are a victim. Stay strong. Stand proud, and do not let these bastards get away with what they have done. We keep you in our prayers, and we hope you get well soon.

From the Quill of Angelina Johnson.

Dumbledore shouted out in anger before sending a flash of green at the house-elf in the corner. It immediately fell to the floor unmoving as the man stood, clenching the paper in his hand.

"Don't worry, Puppy. You won't stand proud for long." The evil look on his face caused the two children huddled against the wall to shudder in fear.

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

July 31, 1996 - 815AM

Fenrir's Den

Harrison woke the morning of his sixteenth birthday in the large bed he had woken in his very first day, listening to the music playing from one of the other rooms. It was an interesting hip-hop beat, that he started to listen to until his bladder started talking.

After relieving himself, he walked out of the bedroom, through the sitting room and into the kitchen where he found Fenrir attempting to cook. The large man slammed a hand down on the counter, causing Harrison to jump and begin to shake. There were several murmurs, a curse and a growl. He chuckled at the large man's back, glancing around the counter.

Instinctively, Harrison rushed forward and approached from the side, seeing the disastrous mess on the opposite counter. There was what looked like broken eggs, spilled milk, flour sprinkled across the counter in a huge mess. He looked to the huge slab of meat, and tried to figure it out when he saw the large knife in the man's hand.

"You don't cook often, do you?" Fenrir looked over at his amused smirk.

"Dominants, more importantly Alphas, do not cook. We hunt. We build. We fight and protect."

Harrison smiled, and took the knife carefully from the man's large hand, and laid it into the sink.

"Let me. Sit, I'll cook."

Fenrir moved around the counter to sit at the bar to watch. "I am sorry. I wanted to cook breakfast in bed for your birthday."

"It is the thought that counts." Harrison smiled, shaving pieces of meat from the chunk of meat. He produced several eggs cracking and scrambling them before setting them aside. He dumped the several dozen strips of bacon into the skillet on the stove and gathered his ingredients from the open pantry to prepare pancakes. While his pancake skillet was heating up, he cleaned up the flour and milk mess from the counter with a small smile, began to brew the coffee, and mixed together dough for bread.

He poured a cup of coffee and brought it to the large man and smiled when the man immediately sipped and smiled. "Mmm...this is wonderful. Thank you." Within thirty minutes, Harrison slipped into the smaller chair at the table and smiled watching the large Alpha eating the meal he had prepared. The man stopped eating to make up Harrison's plate and smiled. For some reason, the feeling of providing the man with food filled him with warmth.

"Do you have a race inheritance, pet?"

"I...I do not know, but then again I do not know much about my family." Fenrir turned back to his breakfast, but often glanced over at the teen sitting next to him.

"So, tell me, what kind of cake would you like for your party tonight?"

Harrison stared at the Alpha for a moment. "Um...my favorite, I only get it whenever I go to Hogwarts. German Chocolate Cake with Vanilla Bean Ice Cream."

Fenrir nodded, and smiled.

"Have...has Dad replied yet?"

"Not yet, Cub." He smiled. "I will be seeing them today most likely, and I will give you a full rundown on them this evening. Try not to worry, please."

Harrison nodded. "I'm not really worrying, I guess. I was just hoping that they hadn't forgotten my birthday, you know."

Fenrir smiled as the teen gathered the empty dishes and began to fill the sink with sudsy water to begin washing up.

"Why don't you have a mate?" Harrison asked while he refilled the werewolf's mug.

"The stars have not aligned our paths yet. However, I feel that they soon will."

Harrison looked over at the man confused. "I am not following."

"I have a good deal to do today, to include getting you a suitable gift and cake. I must leave shortly for the Dark Lord's manor. Perhaps we shall speak of it another time. Does that sound agreeable?"

Harrison smiled and nodded. "Do, I mean, if I am allowed, do you have any books on the real society of the werewolves?" Fenrir sat back and looked at him for a few moments. Harrison didn't even turn around, but he heard the man stand and leave the room. He closed his eyes somewhat disappointed, but he continued about his chore. Letting out the water and wiping the counter clean, he turned around to see Fenrir coming back into the room dressed in Death Eater robes and carrying books in his hands.

"Here are your chores for today. You will find the cleaning supplies under the counters in the bath." Harrison nodded. "After your chores, you can read about the werewolves." Fenrir placed a few sleek hardback tomes on the table "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The man nodded, and smiled.

"Good, I will be home around seven. We'll eat then and have a small party to celebrate for you." He transfigured a clock on the counter and moved to the door and outside. Harrison moved to the glass door and watched as the man disappeared down the path.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Remus yawned snuggling his mate closer. He often woke slowly, reluctantly. He was warm and comfortable underneath the thick blankets, listening to the chirping of the birds. A warmth against his chest slowly registered and he smiled, opening his eyes to see his mate snuggled against his chest.

He reached out with one hand and carefully traced his sleeping mate's face. Even just six days of being together again such an occurrence was rare. Regulus was diligent about the cares of his mate and was often up at the crack of dawn and in the kitchen with Kreacher cooking.

Sitting up, he traced the mark on Regulus' neck, the one that matched his own. Faint in the dawn's light, the original bite mark was still just as sharp as it would have been when he was bitten. Though he knew a great deal about his mate, he still didn't know the exact tale of how Regulus was bitten, though he knew he had been a teenager. He knew exactly how traumatizing it had been for his mate, and the fear he held when he had come to Remus to break up with him, believing Remus would never want him again.

Remus had gathered the fourteen year old boy close and kissed him before pulling his own collar aside to show his own mark. Regulus had been surprised when he saw and smelled the mark. Remus told him of how it had happened and why and smiled kissing the boy. He smiled at realizing that now his boyfriend was werewolf, he could smell him as his mate.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand settled over his own tracing fingers, stilling them. Remus gazed into warm, hazy, topaz eyes and smiled softly. Regulus returned the smile with one of his own, tugging Remus' unresisting form back down against him. Remus smiled, holding the younger man against his chest.

"What has you thinking so early?" Regulus asked in his soft husky voice.

"A few things, love, and it is not so early. The birds are awake after all."

Regulus chuckled sweetly and licked his mate's neck. "I see what Siri meant about your 'not-answers.' Your argument doesn't make much sense, by the way, as the birds wake at first light, which is very early."

"Be technical, my love," Remus smiled. "How you can manage to win an argument with logic when you have just woken up is beyond my comprehension."

"It is a talent," Regulus yawned and stretched. "Now, what has my mate up so early?"

"Fenrir, or more like Felsus, that is still confusing me. You. Siri. What we will do for money. To name a few." Remus sighed. "Debating about you going to school at Hogwarts now that you are back. I want to keep you here with me, where I can keep you safe. I don't want you branded like I was. It is painful and degrading."

Reggie snickered. "Watch out, love; your dominant is showing through."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I told you I am not an dominant, you little minx." Remus grabbed a small hand trailing toward his waist. "Stop trying to distract me."

"If I recall," Regulus murmured. "You are always the one on top, pounding me into the mattress. You are the one that always wishes to protect me, and the pack's cub. You are the one that insists on finding work so that you can provide for me. If that is not a dominant, I do not know what is."

Remus replied sullenly. "I do not look like an dominant."

"Looks can be deceiving, my mate. And, when did you start disliking my distractions." A hand grasped firmly around the older werewolf, and Regulus was rewarded with a low, husky growl from his mate before the larger man dove for him, kissing him and growling as he situated himself between his mates thighs. Regulus moaned at the friction.

"How can you feel so good this morning after last night? I honestly feel like hell." Remus whined and nuzzled his mate, remembering the full moon the night before. He remembered Sirius and Severus locking them into their chambers.

"I have had more practice at it, love. Did I hurt you last night?"

"A good hurt, but I am really sore this morning. I don't think I am letting anything inside me right now."

Remus whined, worried for his young mate. Regulus gasped when a warm mouth enclosed him.

"Oh, gods," the older werewolf hummed, nipping at the small teen. He tossed the blanket down and moaned at seeing the man, sucking on him. "Remi, do...do you remember when I told you that the Dog Star sent Siri and I back in the same condition as we left?"

"Mmmhmm," Remus smiled.

"Did Sirius happen to tell you about my condition before I was murdered?"

"No, why?" Everything in Regulus' mind went to mush as his mate made him forget momentarily. Remus smiled at his young mate's slight confusion.

"Remi, please. Trying to tell you something important. Please." Remus growled, but stopped gazing up from where he knelt between his mate's legs.

"Hurry and tell me so, I can make you scream."

Regulus reached for Remus hand and gently placed the hand on his stomach and held it there. Remus looked from his mate's face, down to his hand on the young man's stomach, sat up straight with a gasp. Reverently, Remus laid his head on the teen's firm stomach and yipped.

"I was two months along when Dumbledore killed me. Your are going to have a cub of your very own by February." Remus looked up at boy's face, before throwing his head back and letting out a joyous howl.

Nearby in the Master's Suite, Sirius and Severus were snuggled together, the thin lithe vampire cuddled against his incubus mate. "Sounds like Reggie finally told the wolf about his furry spawn." The vampire chuckled, his head resting on his mate's muscled stomach. His sharp fingernail trailing the ridges, while his man stroked his hair. "I hate it when you are right. I really wanted that cauldron."

Sirius smiled down at his mate, loving the feel of silky hair.

"You should know better that to bet against a Black, love. We did, after all, build our fortune from gambling." Sirius sighed. "Now, I do believe you owe me one of your famous massages." Severus sat up and smiled as his mate turned onto his stomach.

"What do you think about me getting a tattoo?" The Potion Master straddled his mate's naked rear and set to work relieving the knots and kinks.

"I don't think it a good idea. Look at the last tattoo you got, not a pretty sight."

"This one I wanted to have you design. I mean, you designed all of yours." Sirius lifted his head, thinking about it.

"What do you have in mind? Give me some ideas."

"I was thinking something symbolic," he spoke finding a particularly bad knot. He was rewarded with a loud growl of pleasure from his mate. "Maybe, something for our family. Something like the one on your back here." He tapped the five animagus symbols on the man's back.

"Who do you want in it?" He reached over for his sketch pad on the end table.

"You and I, of course. Lily. Our resident wolves. Luc. My mum."

"Colors?"

"You decide. When are you going to have pup added?"

"When he achieves his animagus, I can't very well put a pup on me and have him turn up a lion. Can I?"

"No."

"Your mother was a mare animagus, right?" He received a hum as an assent. While his mate gave him a well needed back massage he drew his mate a beautiful tattoo.

Severus sighed and looked at the picture next to the bed. "He hasn't replied yet, has he?"

"No," Sirius flipped himself and smiled up at his mate. "I am not expecting a reply automatically. How would you react if your snarky, foul-tempered and greasy vampire potion master went from being your enemy one moment to your uncle, let alone your godfather. Or that the man who he believes has been trying to kill him is his grandfather. I think he is entitled to some time to think it over."

"I wish I had known. I wish Lily would have told me she was my sister. Hell, I even wish I could have taken the boy in. Anything is better than that abusive muggle."

"Indeed." Sirius rolled his mate to his back and slipped easily into the vampire. "So, tell me something lover, all this talk about cubs and pups, when are you going to give me a kit? I cannot wait to see you round with my kit growing strong inside you." Severus grabbed his wand and waved it over his abdomen a few times, and they watched as a blue light shimmered and lowered into the vampire's belly.

"You only had to ask." He tossed his wand under his pillow and pulled his mate close.

Sirius lowered into a kiss with a predatory smile on his face. No sooner did they start kissing, his bedroom door slammed open causing both men to tense and raise their wands on a very irate Petunia.

"Tuney?" Sirius lowered his wand, pulling the blankets over themselves. "A knock would have been appreciated."

"I think once you see this, a knock will be the least of your worries." Both men looked at one another, neither had ever seen the woman angry. She was always a calm and sweet natured woman. She tossed the newspaper on the bed next to them and began pacing.

Voldemort stood just outside the door, eyes blazing in anger. He had already destroyed the breakfast room thrice, repaired it thrice and then watched the woman destroy it. He had stood by smirking at the woman in her glorious anger. He thought her a fascinating creature. Once he had repaired the damage she had done, they had stormed up to the family wing and he took full pleasure in kicking the Master Suite doors open.

He watched as the two men in the bed went pale as they read the article. The men looked up at the red-eyed man.

"Please tell me I am seeing things." They looked to Petunia sobbing into her hands at the fireplace. "Voldemort?"

"I sent Yaxley to the Ministry. Lucius law firm is already breaking down the doors of the Daily Prophet, in their official capacity as the Black family lawyers, informing them of the lawsuit that is about to be served upon them, for publishing material as it regards to a minor. We won't know anything for a few hours I am afraid." The man spoke through gritted teeth. The man summoned the paper.

"Dursleys?" Severus hissed, his eyes glowing in anger.

"The Lestranges, Parkinson, and Thorfinn are collecting them as we speak. I have issued instruction for them to be taken down to the dungeons."

Black nodded. "Please rouse our wolves. We will be down once we dress."

They looked over at the elf that appeared behind Voldemort. "Master, Head Alpha Greyback has arrived with news of Master Harrison."

"See that he has refreshments, Lolly. We will be down shortly."

Downstairs, Fenrir sat smiling sipping his tea, while staring at the fire. He had just left his mate happy, on the morning after the full moon.

Inside, there were several emotions rolling through him at the moment. Obviously, lust, but that he was good at hiding. He didn't want to frighten his mate while he was healing. There was contentment. He had spent his first full moon curled up next to his mate. How could he not be content? He shivered remembering the feeling of his mate stroking his fur while he sat staring out the window, unable to leave. He had been glad his betas had stepped up and watched over the pack. He didn't want to leave his beautiful love.

Their first full moon together had been wonderful. Harrison had sat against the wall of the solarium watching Fenrir lounging on the cushions watching the sunset. It had been completely dark out, and when the clouds cleared from the sky, Fenrir had let out a joyful howl before he shifted in the massive black wolf. His mate sat quietly waiting to see what would happen, and when Fenrir had scooted across the floor on his belly to the teen, he had been allowed to snuggle up to the teen, nuzzle the heavily scented neck and curl up together on the couch to watch movies until his mate grew tired.

He closed his eyes remembering waking up this morning with the teen curled up next to him, holding him. Those muscled, thin arms had been wrapped around his waist and he was being used as a pillow. He had laid there for nearly an hour before he had got the bright idea to try and cook breakfast in bed for the teen. He had wanted it to be a special for the boy.

A chill ran down his spine remembering the horrifying experience of trying to cook. In his mind he made a note to have his sister's teach him to cook breakfast so he could complete the experience for his mate.

"Fenrir, knock that damn smile off your face." The werewolf looked over at the irate man sitting in a throne like chair.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" He smirked, then he saw the two women sitting together near the window crying. Another chill went through him, when he saw there was nothing happy in either of their gazes. "What happened? The boy?" Fenrir faked concern.

Voldemort tossed the Daily Prophet from his hand to the sitting table in front of him.

The werewolf picked up the newspaper and watched Black and Snape walk into the room irrate. Looking to the paper, he read the headline, then the article. "Boy Who Lived Dark Youth. Hero Runs Away to Join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Fenrir was unaware that he was growling aloud, or that everyone was staring at him. He tossed back his head and let out a loud howl of anger before tossing the newspaper aside, shifting and crashing through the closed windows. Everyone rushed to the window, including Voldemort and watched the wolf physically attack a tree and hedges in anger. Remus and Regulus came in and looked at the destruction before coming to the window.

"What is so interesting about a wolf attacking the shrubs?" Regulus asked softly.

"That wolf, young one, happens to be Fenrir. This is his reaction to the article."

Remus narrowed his eyes watching the wolf howling and destroying everything around it. "Interesting reaction, don't you think?"

"No, not really," Voldemort replied. "If you know anything about him for certain, children are precious to him. Something about his brother and him. It pretty much leads to all of his problems. To Fenrir, children are gifts from the stars, to be treasured, protected and honored. To be loved. He had the same reaction when he heard what had been done to my daughter, what I had gone through as a child. That is why every child he discovers bitten by his brother, he rescues and brings to one of his packs. I do not know what happens to them, but I believe they are taken in by already established families."

"Why did he not take us then?" Regulus asked softly.

"Remus, I cannot be sure about. You, your mother wouldn't hear of it. She refused to give you up to him. You were her baby boy, she loved you too much. It is why she hid you." Voldemort smirked ruffling the teen's hair. "He is coming back." They all moved away as if naughty children caught out of bed and sat as if seeing a man change into a wolf and burst out of a glass window to savage through a garden was an everyday experience. They watched the wolf jump through the window into the room, shift forms and repair the window with a wave of his wand.

"Sorry about that Black, still a bit close to the full moon apparently."

"Your an animagus?" Remus asked shocked.

Fenrir looked at the man, held tilted slightly before giving a huff. "No, I am werewolf. Big difference." His tone showed how annoyed he was with the man.

"Then, how did you do that? How did you shift forms like that at will?"

"If you don't know by now, I see no reason to tell you. You believe the worst of our kind, and I am in no mood to give the answers I have been trying to give for 30 years. Figure it out yourself." He snapped. He then turned his back on the two werewolves and looked to Voldemort and the woman.

"What have you found?" Voldemort asked.

"My warriors found the boy's scent and trailed it north by northwest for several kilometers. He was with someone that is for sure, it was a werewolf. We scented that much. At this time, I have not identified who it is. We lost the trail about eleven kilometers northwest of Stroud, near the village of Longney. If I have to hazard a guess they are heading for my pack in Wales. The boy's scent hadn't changed during the course of the hunt. There was, of course, scents of fear, anger, and anxiety. My warriors are trying to pick up the scents again, they are out there as we speak still searching."

"Was there any proof that he was eating? That he was being cared for?" Petunia asked standing, hope in her eyes.

"They always camped near a freshwater source. There were scents of soap and we discovered shampoo bottles, we found clumps of long black hair from where it appears someone cleaned out a hairbrush. There were deer and rabbit carcasses near the areas, scorch marks from campfires. Whoever the werewolf is, it does appear he is providing food for the boy, as well as basic necessities." The woman nodded and turned to the window.

"Did you reply to his letter yet? If not you could probably add tracking charms to the owl, or the letters themselves. That might give my warriors and I a location to pick up the trail."

"We sent out the letters last evening."

"All of his friends sent things, we sent him things, to include his school trunk he asked for. We added tracking spells to damn near everything." Fenrir nodded, not a bit concerned about the charms. They would deactivate once Hedwig flew through the wards.

"I will get back to the search. I will report in once we have found something." Voldemort nodded and everyone watched the werewolf disappear through the flames.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Fenrir entered his den that evening and smiled at seeing the boy sitting on the couch reading one of the tomes, while Balto played on the television. His pet had become incensed about wolves lately. He found it endearing. Moving over, he leaned on the back of the couch and inhaled the teen's scent deeply.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. I hope you like lasagna." Harrison spoke not looking up from the book.

"You are healing, Cub." Harrison looked up at him. "The last time I snuck up on you, I spent nearly an entire day calming you."

"I think it's more of the fact that I know no one else can enter the den besides you and that you won't hurt me." Fenrir smiled and leaned closer inhaling deeper of the teen's scent. He felt the teen tense slightly, but he continued. His large hand came up, stroking the teen's jaw line. Green eyes stared at him as he eased away, placing a chaste kiss to the dark black hair of Harrison's head.

"I'll grab a shower then we will sit for dinner." Harrison nodded, slightly wide-eyed.

He watched Fenrir walk into the bedroom before letting the breath out he hadn't been aware he was holding. Had that really happened? He had watched those expressive blue, almost glowing, eyes. They had hinted at something, something he couldn't identify. He had never scene that expression before.

Fenrir's eyes had always been full of a happy sort of expression when he looked into them. He enjoyed looking into the Alpha's near glowing blue eyes. They intrigued him, often wondering how they could be so beautiful.

But just a few moments ago, those blue eyes had frightened him. He had seen lust, but then it wasn't lust. There was something else there. Something he couldn't identify. He had seen pure, unadulterated lust in the eyes of his old Headmaster, his uncle and cousin, even his customers. The look from the Alpha was different.

Was Fenrir expecting him to...to do that? Harrison gulped.

Despite the fear in him, he had felt a tug of something. Something he had never experienced before. He had felt it earlier at breakfast but it was stronger now. It was warm and welcoming, but it still frightened him.

Closing his book, he wrapped his arms around his knees chewing his bottom lip to think about it while listening to the shower running.

In his shower Fenrir attempted to figure out if he should tell the teen about the Daily Prophet. He didn't wish to, but he knew he needed to. He didn't want to tell because the teen would most likely revert from all the healing they had accomplished. Those emerald eyes held such emotion and he was hard pressed to see those eyes go empty again. He hated when the teen went into himself like that, hated when his mate withdrew from him. He didn't want his pet to revert to that fearful, frantic and terrified teen.

Finishing his shower, he used his wand to dry his hair before he slipped into a pair of flannel pajamas before going to join the teen in the kitchen. Cub was moving surely around the kitchen, the lasagna smelled miraculous and his mouth was watering like a rabid wolf. Harrison smiled coming to the table and placing the baking pan in front of the Alpha.

"Smells fantastic," Fenrir smiling. The teen smiled and served the Alpha a rather large piece while being stared at. He couldn't help but blushing when he sat the plate in front of the man.

The two ate quietly often glancing at one another. The teen smiled and sat back after his first helping and watched the Alpha wolfing down his third helping of lasagna. He enjoyed watching the man enjoying his cooking.

"Save some room for dessert," Harrison smirked. The Alpha looked up and licked his lips. The teen gasped at seeing the werewolf's glowing blue eyes. The Alpha's eyes were wide, but Fenrir was not in them. He couldn't really explain it, but he knew that he was looking at Fenrir's spirit guide. "F...Fenrir?"

The Alpha blinked and when the teen looked back to him, his eyes were human again. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Yeah," the teen unclenched his hands from the chair, and he laughed nervously. "Does your guide really like lasagna or something?"

"I am not sure really, but it is also the day after the full moon. He is still anxious to run a bit. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

"I know, he seemed playful. It was just a surprise." Fenrir smiled and looked to his plate. "Ready for dessert? I will give you an extra big helping if you are still hungry."

"Mmm, yes," he licked his lips.

With a genuine smile on his face, Harrison stood and brought over the cake that had been delivered by owl earlier that day. He cut an extra large slice for the Alpha and a slice for himself.

"Before you start to dive into your cake, Cub," the man pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it several times. The teen watched as presents and packages floated into the room and arranged themselves on the edge of the table. "Happy Birthday, Cub."

He looked to his mate and smiled at seeing the joy at seeing everything stacked up on the edge of the table. Hedwig flew into the room and landed on the table with a screech before stealing a piece of Garlic Bread. "Thank you, Alpha."

The next hour Fenrir sat alternating between eating and smiling at the teen opening his gifts and letters. He forgot about the article, not wishing to ruin his mate's birthday celebration, and took joy every time a new gift was opened. It didn't seem to grow old.

After every gift was opened, and listed on a piece of parchment of whom to send a thank you, Fenrir pulled out his gift for his mate from the pocket of his pajamas.

"One more, Cub." His mate's head snapped up from a book from his friend Hermione had sent him, looking to the man sliding the gift across the table.

"You didn't need to get me anything," the teen's smile gave him away that he was looking forward to the gift.

Fenrir smiled and shrugged watching the teen pull off the silver wrapping before lifting the lid to the jewelry box. The look of shock on the teens face was beautiful, tears filling his eyes.

"I was able to ask an old friend of mine some questions about your family's animagus forms. From there it was rather simple to find the charms for them."

The teen lifted the shimmering charm bracelet from the box, smiling at the four charms dangling from the chain.

"Your Daddy, James, I was told was a stag; your Dad, Black, is a dog; the wolf for your Papa,of course; and according to the records of the Ministry, your Mum, Lily, was a gorgeous red haired Vixen." Fenrir explained. "Now, you will always have them with you."

"It is beautiful."

"So, you like it?"

"Of course," Harrison smiled as he laughed. "It is the most beautiful gift I have ever received." Hedwig screeched at him. "Except for you Hedwig, you are just as beautiful." He scratched the owls feathers, when she puffed out her chest.

"I am glad. I had been thinking about it near constantly since you told me about them all being animagus. I figured something that you could always have with you to remind you of them."

"Will you put it on for me, or is it silver?"

"Since I have a natural aversion to silver, I purchased it in _mithril_." Fenrir replied taking the bracelet and clasping it gently on the teen's wrist. "It suits you."

Fenrir wasn't sure what possessed him, but as his mate stood to take dishes to the sink, he pulled the boy down into his lap and nuzzled his neck.

He felt the teen tense and he pulled away, stroking Harrison's back gently. "It is okay, I am not doing anything. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to hold you." Harrison bit his lip to hold back the threatening tears, staring into the soft blue eyes. "Please, I just want to sit here and hold you."

"Wh...why? Why would you want to hold me? I am nothing but a dirty whore. After what my uncle made me do, why would anyone want to hold me? Whores don't deserve to be held."

Fenrir looked into the emerald green eyes full of fear and mistrust. In his mind, his spirit guide was howling at the pain his mate was feeling. His guide wanted revenge. It wanted to tear the people apart who had harmed his young mate.

"You are no such thing. I will not have you referring to yourself as such. You're uncle forced you. You didn't ask for it, you weren't willing. You are not a whore. You are none of those things."

Fenrir pulled him closer so that his mate's face was in the crook of his neck resting on his shoulder. When the tears fell, Fenrir listened offering comfort for the first time as a man, and not as a wolf.

"I responded." His mate sobbed. "My body responded. I…,"

"Cub, it does not matter if you responded or not. Our bodies respond to things that our minds fight. It does not mean that you wanted it. Your mind said no and that was what you meant, no. _**Cariad**, _no one could have fought what you have had to go through."

Fenrir held him and rocked him, staring at the owl, staring at him as if assessing him.

It was nearly a half-hour when the tears began to slow. "I don't know if I can ever let anyone touch me like that ever again. I feel so dirty and used, and disgusting."

Fenrir opened his mouth to reply when the teen spoke more, "I know what you say, but it doesn't change how or what I am feeling. There were so many. So many that took me, laughing at me while I screamed for them to stop, smirking when they left me covered or filled with their semen.

"When I was young, I knew that I was gay. I always enjoyed looking at older men. I enjoyed cooking, cleaning, sewing. Although my relatives acted as if it was a punishment, I always found enjoyment in cleaning up the house. When they would give me chores to do and leave me at home, I would always imagine that it was my own home and I could do whatever I wanted while I cleaned. I...I used to dream that someday I dreamed a man would ride up one day in a nice car, and take me away from it all. I would have a fairytale wedding and then my prince and I would live happily ever after. I was saving myself for that man." He sobbed, into the Alpha's neck. "For all the good it did me."

When he didn't say any more, Fenrir spoke. "You can still have that, **_cariad_**."

"I wish." The teen scoffed. "No one will ever love me, not after what they did to me. Yeah, my dads love me, but not like a man loves a his bonded." He shook his head. "No one will ever love me like that," he whispered. "I am nothing now. Used goods."

"_**Cariad**,_ I have never lied to you. Nor would I lie about something like this, regardless of the circumstances." Fenrir pulled his mate's face up so he could look into pain filled emeralds. He used his thumbs to clear away the tears from gorgeous cheeks. "You deserve to have that dream. You deserve to find that prince, and if he loves you, truly loves you, he will accept you as you are. I promise you that. I promise."

"How...how would you know?" He asked biting on his lower lip. Fenrir gazed at the mouth of the boy and smiled.

"I know, because I am going to be that prince." His teen gasped and he watched the eyes searching his face, before a soft hand touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly to kiss the soft palm cupping his cheek. "This morning you cooked breakfast for me, and you asked me why I didn't have a mate. Do you remember what I said?"

"You said the stars had not aligned your paths yet, and you said that you felt that they soon would." Fenrir smiled kissing the charm bracelet on his mate's wrist.

Blue eyes filled with joy, as Fenrir smiled. "You didn't understand what I said then, and I told you I would explain later. Do you still want that explanation?"

Harrison nodded, and Fenrir picked him up carrying him into the sitting room and sitting on the large couch, with the teen in his lap. He pulled a throw over his mate's lap, and smiled when his mate laid quietly against his chest, playing with the buttons on his pajama top. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Werewolfs, like every other magical race, have different courting, bonding and mating habits, as do wizards and muggles. Although a werewolf matures at approximately seventeen years, they may not find their lifemate for years. I am an example of this. I am older than your Papa, and I have never found my mate, while he found his mate when he was still your age." Harrison nodded, nuzzling the man's shoulder.

"We find our mates through scent. I cannot really explain how we know, we just know. We will smell a scent and it will call to us, drawing us closer and closer. We can calm each other by a single touch or by a single scenting. It is why I asked you if you had a race inheritance. Whenever I calm you, you always nuzzle my neck. Why is that?"

"You smell good. You won't hurt me." Fenrir lifted an eyebrow at the explanation, as if to say told you so.

"I first caught your scent twelve years ago out back of your relative's home. You were chained up outside and it was snowing. Remember, it was the first time I came to you as a wolf. At the time your scent intrigued me. Then, in the Department of Mysteries, I scented you again. The first time in nearly a year. Your scent nearly made me wolf out. It entranced me, called to me. You smelled so wonderful." Fenrir nuzzled his neck taking in the smell of cinnamon, the outdoors and chocolate. His mate stiffened a bit when he moaned openly. "Your scent is perfect to me, to my guide. I cannot help but find pleasure from it."

Harrison shifted slightly away. "Sh...this is all I want from you. Nothing more. I just want to hold you. I won't take what you are not ready to give. I promise. I promise."

Harrison didn't argue with the man. He curled up on the man's lap and stared into the fire, his hands clutching the man's shirt.

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

August 3, 1996 - 730AM

Black Manor

Downstairs at the Black Manor, Petunia sat sipping her tea in the breakfast nook, as she read through a book about herbs. Across the table from her the red eyed man sat drinking coffee, watching her. She had gotten used to the man being in residence. At first his red eyes had shocked her, and Sirius had told her to avoid him. When she found out who he was, she made every opportunity to never be in a room alone with him. Unfortunately, the last week or so, he had taken to searching her out.

"You avoid me." Petunia's head jerked up looking to the man that had spoken.

"Your reputation as someone who dislikes non-magical people precedes you. My benefactors told me to give you a wide berth." He smirked slightly, and shrugged, not even a bit ashamed.

"How old are you, Madame?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and looked down at her cup. "I am forty-five."

"Are you certain you are a muggle?" The man spoke, confidently. She narrowed her gaze gently. "It is just that I have been watching you with your plants in the back. When you work with them, you have this aura about your person." Petunia looked down.

"I was never accepted to Hogwarts, and I know nothing of magic. Nothing outside of the Muggle World." He stood and swept over to her confidently, a white piece of wood in his hand. "No, please, I didn't mean to offend you." She jerked back, hands covering her head.

"Calm yourself, Madame. I just wish to run a scan. It is a way to search and measure a magical core in a person. I am not going to harm you." Petunia eased back into her chair, and the man sat next to her waving his wand until a golden light appeared on the tip of his wand. "As I thought."

"May I ask what you are referring to?" He sat back and summoned his coffee from his former seat.

"You are not a witch, but you are an Elemental." She gasped and touched her throat. "There are four elemental categories: sprites, silkies, fairies, and drakes. Each of these magical beings look like humans, and can mate with non-magical beings, often without the non-magical party's knowledge or approval.

"Furthermore, these beings correspond to the classical elements of antiquity, and each element represents a number of characteristics: air elementals, or sprites, are spiritual, peaceful and accepting, they detach themselves from worldly concerns and find peace and freedom, acceptance; water, or silkies, is the element of change, they are capable of adapting many things, and have a deep sense of community and love that holds together through anything; earth, or fairies, is the element of substance, they are diverse and strong, persistent and enduring; and fire, or drakes, the element of power, they have desire and strong wills, they have the energy and drive to achieve what they want."

"If I may, what am I?" She asked hesitantly, looking at his eyes.

"You are half-fairy, which is why everything you touch can grow." He shifted forward tapping two fingers on the kitchen table. "The other day when we all went to London, when you were watching me clear out all those harmful plants in that overgrown death trap outback, what did you feel?"

"I was terrified."

He shrugged with a soft laugh. "Behind the fear, what did you feel? Did you feel happy or were you upset that I was destroying something that Mother Earth placed on this ground?" She looked down at her eyes and thought about it.

"I guess, if I had to name it I would say I felt pain, and anger." He nodded, stood and moved to her seeds against the back door, he selected a packet, two garden pots filled with soil and the water container. He came back and placed everything in front of her.

"Go on," she looked at him a moment before opening the packet of rose seeds and gently began the process of planting the seeds in the pots. When she finished, he poured the water into the pots gently and sat. "Watch closely." He placed his hands on either side of one of the pots, closed his eyes and within seconds the rose seeds she had planted began to sprout. She gasped and watched as the seedling began to gain leaves and continued to grow until a full bush sat in the pot, ready to be transplanted into the ground outside.

"That is what you can do." She gasped looking at his face, "With practise of course."

She blushed and smiled, looking down at the table. "So, you are a fairy, also?"

"No, Madame," she looked over at his amused face. "I am a drake, that is the reason my eyes are red. I am a fire elemental, watch." He reached a hand out for the fire and a ball of flame shot out to his hand and hovered about an inch above his palm. He revolved his hand and the fire split into three and started to circle above the table. He sat back watching her face, before he waved his hand and the fire returned to the fireplace.

"How...how can you control fire and earth?"

"I am what is known as a Azolat. Azolat's are the human embodiment of deities through the Aether Spirit. As the only being with the ability to use all four elements, as well as aether, it is considered the Azolat's duty to master the four other elements and use our powers to keep the balance among the magical peoples of the world. Upon the death of the previous Azolat, the Aether Spirit is reincarnated into the next element, dictated by the cyclic order: air, water, earth, and fire. For instance, if I were to die, the next elemental in line would be an air element, a sprite. As the Azolat is reincarnated, we are able to recall events from past lives by connection with the memories of previous Azolat's."

"I do not mean to offend, but why have you been after my nephew?"

"Are you aware that your sister, Lily was adopted?"

"Yes, we both were, but that does not mean she is not my sister." He nodded. "I regret many things in my past, and abandoning her was one. I am trying to fix my mistakes, by caring for her son as best I could. So, please, why are you after Harrison?"

"Lily was my daughter, Harrison is my grandson. Of course, I did not know that until recently." Petunia stared at him. "Has anyone told you about it?"

"No. Everyone steers clear of that subject around me. It hurts to know that I failed her." He nodded, and leaned over the table bracing himself on his elbows. "Will you tell me?"

"The summer before Harrison was born, a prophecy was given. It described the birth of a child that would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Knowing my importance on this Earth, I could not allow the boy to be brought up and be made into a killer, without him knowing the truth about what I was and what I was sent to this world to accomplish. That evening I was coming to take James, Lily and Harrison to my home. I had met James the day before and signed a magical contract that the three of them would come to live in my home in safety, where Harrison could grow up without having a prophecy being hung on his shoulders.

"When I found the house, I entered to find James and Lily dead, and Dumbledore leaning over Harrison. I was momentarily shocked at seeing Dumbledore cutting a lightning bolt into Harrison's head that I was distracted. Dumbledore cast a killing curse on me. Harrison was bleeding and I was forced into the shape of a ghost, and forced to watch as a piece of my soul broke from me, and implanted itself into his scar.

"Dumbledore somehow knew what had happened when he saw the scar seal itself shut. He knew that although my body was dead, I still lived. He knew that he couldn't destroy me without researching more. So he devised this story of Harrison destroying me. With my destruction, Harrison was proclaimed the Boy-who-Lived, and he was turned into an idol overnight. He then arranged for Harrison's godfather, Sirius, to be placed into prison. His godfather, Remus, could not take him because he is a werewolf. The third was believed dead, and remained hidden since that was what Sirius was sent to prison for. The fourth, Dumbledore never notified. In fact, the documentation of Severus releasing custody of Harrison to Dumbledore was forged.

"This left Harrison in Dumbledore's care, who then placed him in your home. He was raised as an abused child, who was so grateful to Dumbledore for pulling him from the abusive home at eleven and telling him a convoluted story about how I supposedly killed his parents and thousands of others. Everything I strived to prevent came true, because now that I found a way back into my body, Harrison wants nothing more than to destroy me.

"Severus, several weeks ago, found memories hidden in the Headmaster's office that the prophecy was falsified. James, Lily and Harrison were of no danger to me, but thanks to Dumbledore's manipulations, steps were taken that resulted in their deaths and the deaths of hundreds more."

Petunia stared at him in shock, for a few moments before she placed her hands on either side of the pot.

"Close your eyes, and visualize in your mind what you wish the bush to look like. Full, and green, filled with red blooms." He encouraged her and as she concentrated, he watched the plant, smirking as it grew. The door opened to show Regulus smiling with his mate behind him. He lifted his hand up and motioned for quiet. The two men stared in wonder as the blooms twisted and grew, blossoming. Petunia opened her eyes, and giggled. "Good job, my dear. You are indeed an earth elemental. Very good."

She smiled, and clapped her hands before touching a bloom and inhaling. "They are beautiful."

"Indeed." Voldemort smiled. "I will schedule another lesson later this week. Perhaps something a bit more difficult, yes?" She smiled and watched him walk out of the kitchen passed a surprised Remus and Regulus.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

"Fenrir!" The large man jerked awake and looked around, noticing his mate was not next to him. "Fenrir?" The voice spoke softly, somewhat fearful. Easing up on his elbow, he looked down at his mate standing at the base of the bed holding a tray of food, chewing on his lips. In that moment, the teen looked like an innocent young child.

"**Cariad**? What is it?"

"A letter came for you. The owl woke me so I have been up, and I thought you might like breakfast in bed. I could take it back to the kitchen if you aren't hungry."

"No, it is fine." He sat up, leaning back against the headboard and smiled when the teen placed the tray over his lap.

"I put your letter under your utensils. It is marked urgent." The man took the letter and smiled when the teen crawled back into bed next to him, and lay his head on his own pillow watching him as he read and nibbled on toast and bacon. Folding the letter and placing it on his nightstand he looked over at the teen and smiled.

"Are you not eating with me?" Harrison smiled and sat up.

"Was anything wrong?"

"Nothing too grievous, I assure you. Just a small dispute in my Ireland pack. I shall have to travel there today to deal with it." Harrison nodded and nibbled on a slice of bacon, and looking down at the bed.

"How many packs are you in charge of?" Harrison asked stealing a bite of eggs.

"Use your terms." Fenrir admonished.

"Um..., how many packs are under your guidance?"

"Very well done. I can see you are taking your Werewolf studies well." Harrison looked down and blushed at the praise from the man. "To answer your question, I guide four packs from the Isles, one from Norway, one from Germany, one from Spain, another from France, one from Italy and another from Greece. So a total of 10 packs, that equals about five thousand werewolves."

"So, you are the Guider for each pack's...**tutela**, um...guardians?" Fenrir nodded, smirking as he ate. "That is...um...you know...cool." Fenrir smiled. Harrison stood and moved into the bathroom and from where he sat he could see Harrison gathering a towel and placing it on the towel warmer, turning on the heat lamps above the sink and whipping up his shaving cream and disappearing for a moment before returning with a set of robes for him to wear and laying them over the chest at the bottom of the bed.

"I...um...polished your boots this morning while I was waiting for a decent time to wake you." Fenrir chewed, and watched the smaller man fidget. "It's laundry day."

"Collect the laundry up, before I leave I will drop it off down in the village with my sisters and nieces. They will do it today, and I will pick it up this evening on my way home."

"I would like to send the sheets along."

"There are a set of emerald sheets in the linen closet to put on the bed." Harrison nodded and smiled, rushing into the bathroom and coming out with the emerald sheets sitting them on the chest at the bottom of the bed. "What is bothering you, pet? I can tell you wish to ask something, something other than making small talk about your chores. Is it about what we talked about on your birthday?"

Harrison shook his head, licking his lips. "I was hoping to be allowed outside today." Fenrir stopped eating and placed his forkful of eggs back on his plate. "I promise I won't leave sight of the den, but I really want to go outside. I have been stuck inside for so long. I just want to go outside to walk around and feel sunlight and smell the trees and flowers. I want to feel the wind. Please."

Fenrir watched the teen's hopeful eyes begging him. "Let me think about it, and I will give my decision before I leave for Ireland."

"I am sorry to be a pest, but if I am stuck in here any longer, I might go crazy." Harrison curled up a bit, hugging his legs, as he sat at the Alpha's feet, picking at the fur blanket over the Alpha's toes.

"I understand. Perhaps, if not today, I can arrange to be home tomorrow and take you for a hike outside. Would you like that?" Harrison smiled and nodded. "How about we do that then? I will stay home with you tomorrow, and we will spend the entire day outside." Harrison smiled and moved closer, and awkwardly leaning over and hugging the werewolf.

"Thank you." Fenrir smiled and hugged back, before Harrison pulled back and moved to stoke the fire, blushing. Fenrir chuckled watching the teen's back while he finished his breakfast, when finished Harrison was there before he could speak taking the tray and leaving the room. Fenrir chuckled moving into the bathroom to shave. He didn't see the teen moving quickly about the bed stripping the silk sheets and pillowcases.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Out in the kitchen, Harrison smiled at seeing Hedwig sitting on the kitchen table as he curled up in the Alpha's chair, pulling his bowl of oatmeal close.

"Aspiring to take my position from me, Cub?" The boy looked up at the large werewolf smirking in the doorway.

"No, but your chair is comfortable, and it smells like you." The Alpha smiled and came over sitting on the arm. He ran his hand through the long black hair.

"You…,you don't mind, do you?" The teen looked down, lifting his knees to his chest. "I will move if you want."

"No, Cub. You stay right there. I don't mind sharing my chair with you." Emerald eyes gleamed up at him before looking to the Daily Prophet Hedwig brought for him.

Fenrir stood at the counter, drinking a glass of orange juice, his back to the table, so he didn't see Harrison pale as he read through the paper silently.

"No. No. No. NO! NO!"

Fenrir dropped the glass and spun, wand drawn expecting someone to be in his den, attacking his mate. He scanned the room and then rushed for his mate, pulling him up into his arms. He was sobbing harshly, repeating 'no' over and over. He pulled his mate's face into his neck and held tight. Allowing his mate to punch his shoulders and cry.

Fenrir reached for the newspaper in a panic looking for what set his mate off, and cursed himself for not reading the morning paper. He saw the picture of his mate's uncle and cousin being arrested by Aurors first, then read the title. He quickly skimmed the article. He was shocked at the extent of the article. He had suspected from the several panic attacks the teen had that it had happened, he had seen it happen on several occasions, but he had not thought it had been to the extent of the Prophets report. Standing there, his mate sobbing in his arms, he tossed back his head and howled realizing the true extent of his mate's hurt.

He wished he could do something to take away the pain. He didn't know what to do. He held on tight to his mate and sat, holding him.

"Sh...my **cariad**, it is okay. Everything is going to be okay. Sh…, try to calm yourself, **cariad**. I have you. Breathe."

"Everyone knows now. I didn't want anyone to know. I never wanted anyone to know, now everyone does. This is horrible." His mate sobbed into the man's neck, clutched at his robes. The Alpha held him tightly. "Now Papa and Dad know I am dirty. I could hide it while no one knew, but now everyone knows." He sobbed.

Fenrir shifted and eased back. "You are not dirty."

"Yes, I am. I am dirty, nothing but a whore. They paid him. They gave him money for me." He sobbed against the man's robed chest. "I couldn't stop them. I fought but they took me anyway. They hurt. They marked me. They came in me, on me. I am nothing but a whore."

Fenrir sat there for another thirty minutes holding the teen tightly to him. "I am going to take you to your Dad and Papa. I don't want you here alone today."

"NO!" Fenrir winced at the loud shout against his ear, while the teen pushed away. "They won't want me now. Sirius won't even want me."

"Okay. Okay." Fenrir looked about the kitchen then lifted his wand. "**Cariad**, look at me. Look at my eyes, look at my face." He lifted the teen's face so he could look at him. "Look at my eyes. Look at me."

His mate's gorgeous green eyes landed on his. "I am sorry. Please forgive me." There was a moment of confusion in his mate's eyes before he touched his wand to his young mate's temple. "_Dormire non somnis_." He held tight as his mate went limp in his arms.

Standing, he gently carried his mate back into the bedroom and laid him on the silk sheets.

Once the teen was in bed, he sat and began to write. For two hours he went through several drafts until he finally settled on a version that expressed his concern for the teen, while explaining the circumstances of why he was taken and gave Remus a choice to come to protect his cub.

Moving to the glass doors in the kitchen, he opened it and whistled for a falcon. "Okay, Romulus, take this letter to Remus Lupin." The falcon nipped his fingers affectionately before flying away. "Hopefully, Lupin, you are not a fool."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Just after noon, Remus sat in front of the hearth gripping the day's edition of the Daily Prophet.

Poor Petunia, who had known nothing about it, had started crying while Lucius read the article in the very room he was sitting in. Lord Voldemort and Eileen had gathered her close and held her while she cried and blamed herself for not knowing. Eventually Severus had forced her to take a calming draught.

Sirius and Severus were both seeing red. Severus' eyes glowing the deathly red of the blood he drank, ready to murder who had touched his godson. Remus had been right there with him, nearly letting Moony loose inside the house. Regulus had curled into his chest and cried at hearing what the young boy had suffered. Everyone had taken some sort of calming or sleeping draught to calm themselves, but Remus sat staring constantly growling at what had been done to his cub.

Standing he moved to the window and stared up at the stars. "Where are you, cub? I know you are out there. I can feel you."

"Moony," Sirius came to the window, carrying a large red falcon on his arm. "Letter for you. The buzzard wouldn't let me have it." He winced when the falcon tightened its talons into the man's arm and screeched. "Alright, Lucifer; Merlin, that bloody well hurts." Remus chuckled and took the letter from the bird, before watching the bird fly over to an owl perch and rest glaring at Sirius.

A scent accosted his senses and Remus gasped, lifting the letter and inhaling deeply. "Moony? What is it?"

"It's from him." Moony shouted. "The one that was in the clearing. The one that took our Cub." Sirius nodded and rushed for the door.

"VOLDEMORT! SEVERUS! We have news!" The two men chuckled at hearing the clatter of footsteps coming down the hallway. The two men, along with Harrison's aunt and Regulus, burst into the room.

Remus lifted the letter, "It is from the werewolf that was in the clearing where Harrison was." Voldemort stepped over and cast several detection charms on it.

"There is an anti-tracking spell on the missive, as well as a handwriting disguiser. Otherwise it is safe." Remus nodded and broke the cerulean blue seal and cleared his throat.

"Remus Lupin,

"First of all allow me to congratulate you on the return of your mate and your best friend. I am happy for you. It is a rare opportunity to be given this second chance, take it, accept it. I wish you many, many years of happiness, as well as many, many cubs.

"Second, I have your godson, Harrison Potter."

Sirius let out a relieved breath and held Severus close in a hug.

"He is being well cared for and treated respectfully. I have purposely kept the Daily Prophet from him, until such a time that I was certain he would be comfortable with the news residing inside the disgusting rag, the Headmaster's accusation, his godfather's return, etc. I became negligent, and I had not looked at this morning's edition and gave it to him blindly. It is my fault and now the poor boy is severely distraught. I should have checked it before giving it to him. I am sorry.

"As I said, upon reading this mornings paper, he became rather hysterical. I have attempted to assuage his feelings of being filthy and dirty, but I doubt he is listening to me. He calls himself dirty, a whore and a slut. As I said I have attempted to curb these thoughts but he will not listen to me. He said that when no one knew he could ignore it, that no one would know how filthy he really was, but now everyone will know that he didn't fight back. He said something about it had not mattered if he was forced, he still allowed it to happen. He did mention that Dumbledore knew. He wouldn't tell me how the man knew.

"I have offered to bring him to Lord Black and yourself, but he says that you will no longer want him. He does not wish to leave. He is scared. He is terrified. I have tried to calm him, but he would not calm. I have had to put him in a Dreamless Sleep.

"As for who I am and why I have the boy, my identity is a secret and I have him because his Muggle Uncle and Cousin were rather abusive, as this morning's Daily Prophet has proven. I had watched them for near twelves years, and I was sick and tired of cuddling next to a boy freezing to death in the backyard of his relatives home, to keep him warm. The wards prevented me from taking him, and the many tips to child services went unanswered. I am grateful I found him in the woods that night. There were no wards to prevent me from taking the child, and now he has a chance to heal, but this snag may have set him back.

"I propose bringing him someone that can help him heal. Someone he trusts. You settle your affairs to be gone for a while, agree to come here, and I will provide you with a portkey. You are welcome to bring your mate, in fact I insist. You both come; he will be glad to see you. When you arrive here, you will be permitted to spend as much time as you wish with your Cub. If your mate and you do not arrive within the next 48 hours, I can guarantee that he will not be returned to Hogwarts. I want him to return, but I see the fear and hurt in his eyes. He needs his Papa, I implore you to come. He needs you.

"In conclusion, this letter will activate as a portkey at six this evening, in time to join us for dinner, and will remain active for 48 hours. I hope you make the right choice. The passcode is emerald. -Amphion."

"We'll go, Remi. Cub needs us to go." Regulus spoke surely. Everyone looked around at one another, before Remus sunk into a chair, head in his hands.

"We'll go." He pulled his mate close. "We will go."

Everyone glanced over as the flames went green in the grate. Sounds of screams and shouts, loud crashes and bangs sounded from the flames.

"Sirius! Remus! Oh, god, please help me!" There was more pounding as Sirius, Severus, Remus and Voldemort rushed through the flames. Not a care as to who was on the other side of the flames shouting for help.

Stepping out, the four looked about the smoke filled room before Remus knelt next to the naked girl cowering near the fireplace. "Hermione? How many are here?"

"Ten, maybe twenty." She answered through her tears. He looked up in time to see Voldemort call his followers through Severus mark.

"Get her out of here." Severus shrugged from his robe and placed it over the girl's shoulders before the three men rushed out to confront the attackers. Remus aided the girl in standing and walked with her through the fire.

Petunia sat where she was in the sitting room and watched them walk from the flames. She had lunged forward just as the girl fell to her knees sobbing, rocking back and forth. Petunia, upset for the girl, gathered the smaller woman close and was surprised when arms came up around her and held her tightly.

"Shh...it is going to be okay. Calm, yourself. Shh...you are safe." She rocked the female back and forward, and looked up at Remus. "Where are...?"

"Calm yourself, Tunia. Lordship called his followers and they are most likely fighting off the gaggle as we speak." Remus brought over a snifter of whiskey.

"Hermione, look at me. Come on, look at me." Hermione sat back and Remus pushed her blood matted hair back from her face. Petunia gasped, at the blood on the side of the girl's neck.

"No," Remus groaned, and the girl looked away sobbing again. "Hermione, love, stop. I know it hurts, but you need to stop. Turn on that gorgeous brain of yours." The young brunette girl sobbed, tightening the robe around her, and looked up at him. "Good girl. Tell me, who was it that bit you." She sobbed.

"I don't know. I don't know. Professor, it was so horrible. He made me watch. His men raped them." She sobbed, rocking in Petunia's arms. "They killed them. They're gone. They are both gone." Remus nodded, understanding completely what she was talking about and the pain she was feeling, while Petunia looked completely lost.

"Did they…,"

Everyone jumped at a loud knocking on the door.

"Open it, it is His Lordship with three others." Remus stood and pulled the door open, and immediately watched as the Dark Lord stood to the side and allowed the three with him to enter before him. The two men stayed standing and the woman knelt and started talking softly with Hermione.

"Okay, Miss, my name is Gwendolyn, okay? What is your name?"

"Hermione." She replied. Remus kept his eyes on Fenrir, wanting to tear into the man, believing the man was most likely the cause of this.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright sweetheart, I am a were-healer. I am going to clean you up, and then I am going to run some tests to see if the venom took, okay? Will you let me examine you?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, that is a brave girl. This is my mate, Rurik. He is going to sit behind you and support your back for you. He is the Alpha's Junior Beta, and needs to be present so charges can be pressed against those that were brought to us, as well as any others that can be identified." Hermione nodded and sobbed.

"Child," Fenrir squatted down, "could you describe any of the men that attacked your home?" She nodded.

"One looked like you," she sniffled. "He looked meaner though. His eyes were about the same color, but the were rimmed in red. He...he was the one...he…," she sobbed.

"He bit you?" Fenrir asked.

Hermione nodded, and tensed when the other man touched her back.

The woman, Gwen, saw something and growled. "Gentlemen, turn around." No one argued with the dangerous tone from the woman. Petunia and the were-healer pealed the cloak open slightly, at seeing the blood on the girl's thighs, Gwen looked up horrified. Hermione sobbed and nodded. "Did he finish?" Another nod from the sobbing girl.

The Dark Lord saw Fenrir and Remus stiffen beside him, and Fenrir rubbed his temple and forehead. "Gwen, you better not be saying what I think you are saying." Fenrir growled.

"Fenrir?" Voldemort asked.

"I will explain if the venom took." He growled, "If that venom took, let's just say that Dhaoradh is going to die when I rip his dick off and shove it down his throat." Voldemort looked over at Remus growling next to him, looking deadly.

Behind them, the two women had tears running down their cheeks. "Okay, you can look gentlemen." Hermione looked up at Remus and sobbed. While Gwen cleaned the blood away, Hermione sobbed and rested her head on Petunia's shoulder.

"There were others, there." Hermione spoke, lethargic. "He called one Sanguini. Another was tall and skinny, kind of looked sickly. One had a long set of scars on his cheek. There were two dark skinned men. Another was a blonde and missing two fingers. The other three were masked. Not Death Eater masked, Phantom of the Opera masked. The all had brown hair that was slicked back. They looked near identical. Oh, and they had marks on the left side of their necks. It was like a dragon or some sort of tribal snake." She pulled out a brown wand with green gemmed handle.

"This is one of their wands. When the one finished with me, I was tossed to the three, and they held me. Mum and Papa insisted I take muggle hand-to-hand combat and I used it to catch them off guard, I got ones wand and I was able to ward myself in the study and floo call." Fenrir took the wand from her hand and looked to Rurik who had been writing it all down.

"Can you remember any sights, smells, words?" Fenrir asked.

"The one that...bit and…he smelled really bad. The best I can describe is a wet dog that rolled in trash. He had a ear piercing, a ruby." Fenrir nodded.

"Rurik, I can confirm that the one to bite the child and raped her is my twin, Felsus. The two dark skinned men, I believe to be his lieutenants, Lucas and Lorian. The blonde missing two fingers is named Riordan. I am not certain of the others." He handed the wand over and squatted down to see the now cleaned bite mark. Gwen lifted her wand drawing it over the wound.

"It is not healing, Alpha." Gwen looked over at him concerned. "We may have been too late."

"Damn," the large man moved to the door and slammed his fists against it. Everyone looked around as the house shuddered. "I am going to fucking kill that **dhaoradh**." He kicked the door. "I am going to carve his eyes out with my claws, and make him eat them." Everyone watched.

"Alpha, I understand that you are upset," Rurik stood and looked to him. "But we need to figure out what we shall do with the child. She cannot be left here, especially if…,"

"I know, Rurik." Fenrir snapped. He glared at the man and took a deep breath, before unclenching his fists and looking to the girl sobbing on the floor into Gwen's arms. He moved forward and squatted down, touching her shoulder gently. "Child, please look at me."

Hermione turned her head to look at the man. "Do you know what he did to you by biting you when he…?" He looked away.

"No," she sniffled.

He sat and crossed his legs, his arms resting on his knees. "I am going to tell you straight out. After you can curse me, hit me, do whatever you wish, you are within your rights to." She nodded. "When my brother bit you as he took you like that, he created a mating bond. If you felt something locking him in place," she nodded and he groaned. "He impregnated you." She gasped and stared at him.

"Because he did this, according to pack law, you are legally his wife." She looked at him horrified, shaking her head. "Try to remain calm, I am not done explaining." He wiped a hand over his face.

"As you are now my sister-in-law, and he has been banished from the pack, your care and comfort therefore falls to me as the eldest son, as well as Alpha. I would ask that you accompany Gwen, Rurik and I home so that you can learn to control the wolf before you have to return to school next month."

"Where will I stay?"

"You will stay in my den. I do not have a mate so you may have the run of the entire place. I have a solar room where you can watch the stars or sunsets from, I have muggle entertainment there, a good size library. During the day, you will have lessons with the others in the village to help you learn about the wolf. We are not the bloodthirsty creatures Felsus has portrayed us as. We are quite civilized, with a hierarchy and government within our own community. I have a younger sister, Fiona, who you will be sitting with often. She has several young with her mate. And, Gwen here is my sister."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Once I destroy my brother, you will be free of him, and be free to choose a mate of your own, who will treat you with respect, and love, and honor. You will have a chance at a true family."

Hermione looked down and sobbed. "No one will want me. I am dirty. You said he impregnated me. No one will want a single woman with a child of another man, especially if I am the widow of a banished mongrel."

"That is not true, Miss Hermione." Rurik crouched down. "We do not think like that. As the Alpha's sister-in-law, you are somewhat like royalty, and your child will be brought up in the pack, as the three of us were. My own sister was taken against her will, birthed a young male cub only two years ago. We just celebrated her bonding to a well respected dominant from France two months ago. Her and her son were both taken by Toulouse, and he loves young Jake as his own cub. He just finished building their den with us and they have been living with us for three weeks now. We are not as prejudiced as Wizards or Muggles. Wolves take care of our own, be they by blood or by bite."

Hermione looked to Gwen, who nodded.

"Your Lordship! Sirius is back with some Aurors. You will wish to hide." Hermione watched as Fenrir and the red-eyed man rushed from the room, seconds before the door opened.

Sirius upon seeing Hermione fell to his knees and held her close. The tears that she managed to stop, began to flow again at the man holding her. "Oh, Mione. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have banned you from the house. I am sorry." Hermione sobbed against his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Uh...hmm…," they both looked to Kingsley and Tonks standing just inside the door.

"Let's move into the parlor," Sirius picked up Hermione and held her against his chest, Gwen ensuring the cloak didn't fall from her naked body.

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

August 4, 1996

Fenrir's Den

Harrison yawned and stretched reaching over to curl tighter against Fenrir. When he encountered nothing but empty air, he sat up and looked around. The den was very quiet. He stood and walked out into the living room to find Fenrir sitting on the couch his head laying back on the back of the couch.

"Fenrir?" The man opened one eye. "Do you want breakfast?" Harrison asked gently, rubbing his arms. Fenrir lifted an arm and Harrison moved to him and hugged.

"Please make enough for three, cub. My sister-in-law is with us." Harrison nodded and moved into the kitchen, not seeing the new door on the other side of the wall sitting open slightly. Fenrir stood and stretched his back popping in several spots before going to the door and knocking.

"Come in," a soft feminine voice sounded. He looked inside and smiled at seeing the brunette girl sitting up.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. You may want to wash up." He grabbed a stack of clothes from next to her door and carried the clothes inside. "You are about Fiona's size, she sent these for you. Along with some shampoo, soap, feminine products, and lotion."

"Thank you." He nodded, and moved back to the door.

"Today is a Sunday and there are no lessons today. It is a day for family. Fiona has offered to take you shopping for clothing. I will need you to go to Gringotts and draw up a paper so that I can deal with your inheritance. I don't wish you to worry about any of it. The most important thing for you to do right now is deal with learning to control your wolf." She nodded. He smiled and closed her door for her and walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a hesitant Harrison.

"I am sorry about yesterday, Fenrir. I didn't mean to break down like that." Fenrir smiled and came over to him gathering Harrison in a hug, holding the boy's head against his chest and kissing his hair.

"You are not filthy, or dirty. You are not a slut, or a freak, or a whore. You are a victim. You were forced to permit the abuse, out of fear."

"How can you touch me knowing what I have done? I am disgusting." He shivered turning to his chore.

"I have told you several times these last weeks. You are not disgusting. You are beautiful." Harrison continued about shaving bacon from a chunk of pork. "Harrison, before my sister-in-law joins us, I must speak to you about her. Can you cook and listen to me at the same time?" Harrison nodded.

"Felsus attacked her home last night, bit her and raped her. Since he bit her and ejaculated into her at the same time…,"

"He forced a bond on her." Harrison gasped, looking horrified, knowing how bad an offense that was.

"Yes," Fenrir sat in his seat and conjured a second smaller chair. "She is just sixteen, you most likely have seen her at one time or another at school. Pack law dictates she is now my responsibility, and it is quite possible even now she carries Felsus' young in her womb." Harrison nodded as he cooked. "He forced her and she now believes she is tainted, filthy, and dirty. I need your help to convince her that she is not any of those things, that she is still as beautiful as she was yesterday morning when she had her parents in her life."

"I will help her as best I can."

"Thank you, but I want you to help yourself also. You are beautiful, wonderful, and I myself would do anything to show you how much you deserve to be loved. I wish to show you and her that." Harrison nodded bringing the coffee over and pouring it for him. Fenrir stroked his cheek gently before Harrison moved back to the stove. It was another twenty minutes before the door to the living room opened and a fragile and pale looking girl stood in the doorway looking about the room.

"Come in, my dear," Fenrir waved to the chair to his left. She smiled slightly and quietly walked over to the table and sat, looking to the only other person in the room. "Breakfast is about finished. I hope you like pancakes, bacon and eggs. Cub, makes the best I have ever had."

"I am a little hungry." She said quietly.

"Good," Fenrir smiled, patting her hand. "Before you leave today I must ask that you not reveal to anyone that he is here with me. I know you will know who he is, and I know that everyone is searching for him, but he is here and he is happy to be here."

Hermione nodded, and looked up as the small man placed a platter of bacon and pancakes on the table.

Fenrir watched as the two got their first look at the other, and as the blood rushed from their faces simultaneously. "Hermione!" Harrison moved around the table and grabbed her pulling her close.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Hermione was smiling while holding him tightly.

"I take it you two know each other?" Fenrir asked smirking from his seat.

"Yes, Mione is my best friend." Harrison spoke as he pulled away and smiled at her. "I told you about her, remember?"

"I remember a Ronald and a Mina."

"Yes, this is Mina. It is her nickname." Harrison smiled at him, and squeezed his friend's hand. "Mina, come you sit down right here." He scooped pancakes onto Fenrir and her plate, followed by bacon. "You eat up." He poured her some tea before going back to the counter and bringing over the eggs and fruit. He scooped a bit onto each of their plates before sitting and serving himself.

"I am glad that you two are friends. It will be so much easier to keep my den in one piece."

The two smiled. "No, we won't destroy it. The most we will do is clean it until it shines and then rearrange and catalogue your library." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I don't think my den can get any cleaner than my **Cariad** already has it. But if you wish to try, go ahead." The two teens chuckled at his joke. "**Cariad**, today Hermione is going to be going with my sister, Fiona, to London for clothing. I would like you to stay inside today and I will take you out for a walk around five this evening. Fiona says that Hermione will be back shortly after noon, so after she returns I would like you to give her that book on werewolves I gave you. Answer any questions she has about why you are here or werewolves. No subject is banned. If she has a question, you may answer it."

"Yes, Fenrir." He nodded and they finished breakfast talking about the coming school year.

As Hermione and Harrison were clearing the table, Fenrir opened the door to a red falcon that soared about the room before landing on Fenrir's chair. He took the letters and smiled.

"Cub, you have mail."

"I will read them after my chores." Fenrir smiled and nodded as he read. Hermione and Harrison joked and laughed as they washed dishes together. They were having a blast, and while one washed, another rinsed and dried. The chore was done just as quickly as they had eaten. Then Hermione sat with Harrison snuggled on the couch. He was reading his letters, chewing on his bottom lip while he read his letters from Petunia, Sirius, Snape, Remus, Remus' mate, and another who wrote but had not signed.

"Hermione, Fiona is here for you." Fenrir called from the kitchen. She hugged Harrison and left with the Alpha. He sat re-reading his letters, before the Alpha came back into the room, and sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Thank you for writing to them, Fenrir." The Alpha smiled. "I don't mean to be a bother. It is difficult for me. I was so scared they wouldn't want me if they ever found out."

"I know they would never abandon their pack's cub. You mean more to them than any amount of money in the world. I know you needed their reassurance." Harrison smiled up at him. "Hopefully, your Papa will be here soon."

"May I go out back and sit near the hot spring?"

"Yes, I have to renovate the den a bit. Don't go past the spring." The man handed him an ebony colored wand. "Take it. It belongs to you." Harrison smiled and clasped it gently, and gasped when his magic responded to it. "No disappearing on me now." Harrison stood and moved around so he stood in front of the large man.

Harrison tilted up his head and gently pressed his mouth against the Alpha's lips. Fenrir stunned didn't return the pressure, only lifted his hand and touched the teen's cheek. Harrison leaned back and blushed before rushing from the room into the kitchen collecting his things and rushing out the door.

Fenrir licked his lips and smiled at the slight taste of the blueberries the boy enjoyed on his pancakes.

He smirked and walked from the house and pulled his wand visualizing how he wanted his new home. He would need to add an in-law suite for Hermione to reside in.

Single story. That was a must especially since Hermione was most likely pregnant, and when his mate became pregnant, it would be easier to move around, less stairs, the less chance of falling down them. He wanted windows yet he wanted privacy, and he liked the glass doors, but perhaps a little more luxurious. An image appeared to him and he raised his wand and without needing word the bachelor's den began to turn and shift. There was groaning from the wood, and clanking of metal. Glass shifted and bent to his will with god-awful screeching.

Opening his eyes, he smirked at seeing the sprawling and rustic home. There was six steps up to a covered entry leading to a pair of double iron glass doors. Walking up the hill he, smiled as he climbed the steps and through the doors into a small entryway with cubbies for shoes and hooks for cloaks. The walls were a warm earthen brown color with white baseboards and polished cherry oak floors. The ceiling was a white color, giving the appearance of warmth and enjoyment.

Directly to the left of the entry was an office designed in dark cherry wood bookcases lining the walls, with a cream carpet under the dark desk. Upon the desk he smiled at seeing Harrison's books and papers.

Moving across the hall he found a hearth room and breakfast nook. Going through the breakfast nook he opened the glass doors and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the hot spring. He smiled seeing Harrison sitting below, his back against the cliff his feet resting in the hot spring while he wrote his letters. Back inside her walked through an archway into the kitchen and into the large dining room. In the dining room, he opened a pair of double doors and smiled at the in-law suite for Hermione.

Through another archway out of the dining room into a very large, center sitting room where his entertainment stand was set up, he nodded. Covering every empty piece of wall was covered by bookcases, and nodded, realizing that he had completely missed the bookcases in the Hearth Room and Breakfast Nook. He found a set of iron spiral stairs leading up and looked through the hatch to see the solar room.

Moving down the wall from the stairs, he pushed open the double doors, and nodded at seeing his bedroom, following to the doors, he found the closet, and followed until he was in his bathroom. So really it looked like his bachelor home was used as the center of the house and the rest of the house was built around it. He found a nursery attached to his bedroom, and another six smaller bedrooms, connected together by bathrooms. All in all he was happy with it, especially since the bedrooms had skylights to let light in from above.

Later that evening, after Hermione had returned home and gushed over her new rooms, devoured the werewolf book and quizzed both Harrison and Fenrir as they walked up the mountain, the three sat together watching the sunset from their seats on top.

"Fenrir?" Hermione asked from where she was cuddled with Harrison.

He opened his eyes from where he was napping. "Yes, Hermione?"

"If I go back to school, won't I have to register with the Ministry and be marked?"

"Yes, you will."

"I don't want to go then." Fenrir looked at her where she was snuggled against Harrison. "I won't be marked like a slave." The girl looked at him adamant. "Felsus, did this to me. I am a victim, and I refuse to allow the Ministry to treat me like an animal because I was forced to become something other than what they are. I won't deal with their prejudices."

"If that be your wish, I shall support that decision. You will have a home here with me as long as you wish it." Hermione smiled and settled back against Harrison's side.

"Why does Mina get to stay but I have to go?" Harrison smiled at the Alpha, teasing the man.

"Because she is a werewolf, cub. I made an agreement with your godfather. He comes here and you will be returned to Hogwarts on the 1st. I cannot go back on a promise once it is made."

"Well, you could take me to the school and bring me back. You would still keep your promise."

"No, you little imp, I cannot. I swore that I would ensure that you arrived to Hogwarts for your Sixth year of classes, unharmed by me."

Harrison nibbled his lower lip. "I do not want to go. I like it here."

Fenrir smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Out in the world, I am the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Savior, the Boy-who-Lived. Here, I am just me. I have nothing to worry about other than cooking, cleaning, studying. Please can I not stay?"

"No, cub. I made a promise. I cannot break it. Besides I have good news. Your godfather, Black, is taking over for Professor McGonagall. Since she was named Headmistress when Albus was forced to retire last week, she needed a Transfiguration Instructor. She chose your godfather."

"I guess it will be nice to see Sirius again, but I still wish I could stay."

"I know. I wish you were to stay also, but a promise is a promise." Harrison nodded.

"Do you know who is taking over for Umbitch?" Hermione asked causing Fenrir to laugh.

"The gentleman is named Rhys Daeyd, he is one of my pack and highly skilled in the subject. Your Headmistress McGonagall is unprejudiced against our kind. He is excited with the appointment."

"Will you write?" Harrison asked, nibbling his lower lip.

"Nothing will keep me from writing, or coming to see you playing Quidditch." Harrison smiled and looked to the sunset, and hummed a Celtic tune they could all hear.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Sirius, Severus, Petunia and Voldemort stood together staring at Regulus and Remus. It was still early morning.

"How do we know this isn't a trap, Remy?" Sirius snarled pacing.

"We don't, but I would rather it be a trap then not go and have this Amphion bite the Cub." Sirius growled, and Petunia sniffled turning her face into the Dark Lord's chest, not able to look. The man surprisingly wrapped his arms around her, gently.

"Don't let your guard down, until you know that you are safe." Voldemort spoke evenly. Remus nodded, pulling Regulus tight as they both gripped the portkey.

There was a jerking behind Remus naval before he appeared in the center of a clearing in front of a large log cabin, with glass windows and solar room on the second floor. Regulus looked around before sniffing the air.

"There is a village down the hill, but here I only smell three scents. One is the werewolf from the campsite, I cannot place the other two." Remus nodded and wrapped an arm around Regulus waist. He led his mate toward the steps and up to the door, and made to knock. It opened on it's own accord, and scents of breakfast accosted their noses.

"Should we enter?" Regulus asked quietly. "How do we know we won't be locked inside, not able to leave?"

"You must be Regulus?" The two men looked over to the teenager standing in an archway. "Come on in, breakfast is almost ready." He smiled at Remus staring at him with concern. Remus held his mate close, following his godson to an archway and into a kitchen. The teen was at the stove with a pan full of frying potatoes. Next to it, pancakes were being cooked and a pan of bacon was sizzling. He smiled when he turned and collected plates and utensils. Remus and Regulus watched as the teen moved to the table and set the five places expertly.

"Regulus, could you bring the juice glasses and mugs?" The teen werewolf collected the glasses on the tray and carried them over and followed Harrison as the teen set one of each cup at the place settings. Harrison patted a chair. "This is your seat. Your mate is next to you." Regulus smiled and collapsed into the chair.

"Thanks, this pregnancy is finally starting to get to me." Harrison smiled and grabbed juice and coffee coming to the table placing both near the head of the table. He smiled when Remus sat next to his mate.

"How have you been, Papa?"

"I am good, cub. Where are we?" He asked.

"Haven't a clue, I don't think I ever asked him. I just knew that I was safe." He smiled and moved back to the stove, finishing cooking.

"Where is our esteemed host, cub?" Remus asked from his seat, sipping his coffee. "I have a few choice words for this Amphion."

Harrison smiled at the use of Fenrir's middle name.

"Seriously, he just took you, no word."

Harrison looked at him. "Papa, you may as well lose the attitude. He will not appreciate it. Besides, he did something that I have been begging Dumbledore, the Weasleys, everyone to do for the last five years. He saw me being abused for years, he watched over me, protecting me, healing me as best he could and when he had the opportunity, he took me. He saved me, and I will forever be grateful to him. Tuck tail, and accept that while Dumbledore may have been the one to fuck up, so did you."

Remus stared at him in shock and the teen was not certain if it was because he had called him 'Papa' or because he had yelled at him.

Sighing he pulled fruit from the the icebox and brought it to the table. He spoke lower, his hand on the man's shoulder. "You could have taken me without Dumbledore knowing. You could have saved me from it all, but you didn't. Don't blame Amphion for not giving a flying shit about saving me from my pimp of an uncle. He saved me, gave me a chance to be a child, gave me everything I asked for that he could give. He didn't expect me to be more than what I am. He cared enough to take me away from that so I could heal. Show some respect. He deserves it." Harrison went back to cooking, nibbling on his lower lip, glancing up at Remus once in a while to see him staring into his mug.

"Cub, breakfast smells wonderful. I am starving." Remus looked gobsmacked when Hermione came from the double doors behind him and smiled. "Morning Remus. Hello, Regulus."

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I live here." Remus looked up at Harrison smiling and then looked to his mate. "My suite of rooms are right behind you."

"You are staying with this Amphion?" Remus asked, gaze narrowed.

"Yes, he is quite enjoyable to spend time with. He has allowed me to spend time with Cub as soon as he found out that I was in the village. No one else in the village knows he is here."

"Did Fenrir not know that Harrison was here when he brought you here?"

"Indeed, I did, Remus." A husky voice sounded from the kitchen where Harrison was cooking. Everyone's gaze snapped to the large man, standing with Harrison. "Breakfast smells delicious."

"Your coffee is on the table, just like you like it." Fenrir nodded and kissed Harrison's hair.

"Thank you, Cub." Fenrir carried over the plate of fried potatoes and bacon, while Harrison followed with eggs and pancakes." Remus was glaring at the large man, and then he caught the scent and gaped.

"It was you. You took him." Remus jumped to his feet.

"SIT! Down!" Fenrir ordered growling. He saw his mate flinch at his angry tone. He reached over and took hold of his mate's hand from his lap.

"It is okay, Cub. I am not angry with you. Calm down." He saw the tears in his mate's eyes. "Come here," he tugged lightly and smiled when the teen crawled into his lap and buried his face in Fenrir's neck. "It is okay. I am sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Your okay. Your okay." Hermione served Fenrir and herself while he held his mate close rocking him.

"Go ahead. Start eating. Explanations will be given when Cub has calmed and Hermione is at her lessons. Not before." Fenrir commanded as he began to eat. A moment passed before Regulus scooped food onto Remus plate, before his own plate. Remus grudgingly ate, while wanting to tear the large man apart. Harry was his cub. He should be comforting his Cub.

"Alpha, I was wondering if today after lessons I could accompany Gina to visit with Toren and Rhys." Hermione asked.

Fenrir lifted a slice of bacon to his mate and was surprised when he took it. "And, why are two young ladies such as yourselves going to visit two prospective bachelors?"

"She wants to spend some time with Toren and Rhys promised me some books to read." She smiled.

"Very well, but you will be home in time for stories, you will not enter their den, and you will stay in sight of each other at all times. Clear?"

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded, and lifted another slice of bacon to his mate. He spoke softly. "Cub, are all of your essays ready to be reviewed?"

"Mostly. Just need to finish references on Defense essay."

"Place those I have not reviewed in my chambers when you are finished. I will review them and return them so you can correct them before you depart on Sunday." Harrison nodded. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat. Sorry."

"It is okay, Cub. I have told you that remember. I am always here if you need me. Promise." His mate smiled and nodded, before slipping into his seat.

"Now, after breakfast Hermione will be heading into the village for lessons. Remus, Regulus and I will be out back at the Spring talking. Your godfather and his mate will spend this afternoon with you, Cub, I expect chores and studies finished by then."

"They will be. Promise." He smiled as he spoke.

"So, Regulus, are you planning on returning to Hogwarts?"

"No, Sir. My mate said he would finish my schooling so that I don't have to be branded, like he was." Fenrir nodded.

"Understandable. If you wish, after your mate and you are versed in the inner workings of the pack, you would be welcome to join the other teens at the school in the village. Hermione is attending, since she just arrived."

Remus narrowed his eyes when Hermione blushed. "Remus," he looked to Fenrir. "I did not ask you here to fight with you every step of the way. It hurts Cub. I asked you to come so that I could help you, and your mate.

"Further, Cub has healed a great deal since coming here, but he still needs our reassurance. At first my only purpose in asking you here was so I could force you to accept what you are. That changed. I asked you to come because your cub needs you."

"You didn't ask me to do anything. You would have bit Harry if I hadn't come." Fenrir watched Cub stiffen at the use of his name, but knew he was okay when the boy started laughing.

"Fenrir? Bite me? Against my wishes?" Harrison started laughing. "Oh that is rich," Harrison smiled and started coughing. Fenrir smirked as did Hermione as the other two watched in confusion.

"Hermione, perhaps you would explain to our guests, why Cub was perfectly safe."

"Sure," she chuckled. "Fenrir never would have bit Cub for several reasons. First, he is the godson of a pack member. Second, it is illegal to infect a person under the age of seventeen. Third, it is illegal amongst the People to infect someone intentionally without formal written consent. It was a law that Fenrir himself passed. Why would he break his own laws?"

Fenrir had watched Remus' face while his sister-in-law spoke. Harrison was smiling like a loon. "You see Remus, your cub was perfectly safe as I stated in my letter. You read the letter and you didn't pay attention to that promise."

"You son of a…"

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you." Fenrir snapped, taking the shaking hand of his mate.

"What would you have me say?" Remus shouted. Hermione moved to Harrison holding him tight. "You bit me, turned me, abandoned me to a life of abuse and ridicule, and now you charge in, kidnap my godson and blackmail me in order to help me. Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

Fenrir slammed his clenched fist down on the table. "I NEVER BIT YOU. I NEVER TURNED YOU. How many times do I have to tell you? How many times do I have to allow you to scent me before you will believe me? I have been following after Felsus for nigh on forty years now, cleaning up his messes, helping those he has turned, brought them here to my pack, so they could live a somewhat normal and happy life. When he was in prison under my name, I was overjoyed. It meant children were safe again. I tried for several years to help you become one with your wolf, you never gave me the opportunity to help you. You fought me every step of the way. Now, I am done trying. You will be here as long as it takes for you to understand that I am not your enemy." Fenrir, growled and left the room, angry. Remus stood to come to his godson and was surprised when he was shoved away, and was forced to watch as his godson ran after his enemy for comfort.

"Damnit, Remus," Hermione shouted. "Did you have to do that?" She growled at him. "Cub has been through too much to have you come in here and start shouting at the only person he trusts. Are you trying to drive him away? What were you thinking?" He made to speak but she cut him off.

"Shut up. You weren't thinking. Your godson needs you and all you have done is come here, ridicule the man who saved him, scared the daylights out of him and think of yourself. He is not the Harry you know. Hell, he can barely stand hearing his own name." She tossed her napkin on the table.

"Perhaps, love, instead of fighting with Fenrir, you should be asking him about what your Cub needs. I do not know much about your cub, but twice in a span of ten minutes I saw him crying because of raised voices and stiffening at the sound of his name. Perhaps instead of fighting with Fenrir over things that cannot be changed, you can work together for the sake of your cub."

The three fell into silence. Regulus staring at his food. Hermione glaring at Remus. Remus looking every part of the chastised and shamed werewolf.

Nearly ten minutes later, Hermione smiled as the two came back into the dining room and sat.

"My apologies for outburst. My anger is rather formidable when it comes to the **dhaoradh**." Remus stared at his hands and nodded.

"My apologies as well. It is hard for me to discern between you and him most times. You look so much alike and I often find myself thinking of you as him."

"No worries." Fenrir nodded and looked to his mate curled up on his chair shaking, with Hermione next to him urging him to calm.

"Now until the time Cub leaves, if I hear another insult, or words of anger, or shouts, or anything negative said in this house, I will not hesitate to box people's ears." Hermione spoke warningly. "That was the final straw. This is Cub's home and he should not have to hear insults, and name calling, and raised voices. You want to fight, you wish to insult one another, you do it outside where he does not have to hear it. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Fenrir answered quickly, smiling. Remus didn't say a word.

"I asked if I was clear, Remus?" Hermione raised her voice slightly and smiled at Regulus when he elbowed his mate.

"Yes."

"Good, now finish eating." She tucked in and began to eat again, hoping to hell that was the last of the confrontations.

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

August 5, 1996

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

With a crack two men stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, one surly looking the other looking a bit sentimental. They stared up at the school, and Sirius felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Well, Mr. Black, what do you think?" He looked down from the castle to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick coming to greet them.

"I'm home. I'm home and I am free." The woman smiled as Hagrid approached from his hut with the keys. The woman smiled indulgently as the man shifted into his animagus form and chased his tail waiting for Hagrid to open the gate. Once open Sirius bounded forward, running happily over the ground, while the four just inside the gate laughed at his antics.

"Severus, please, on behalf of the staff, I wish to apologize for what Albus has done to you."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Once Sirius calms down he will be happy to have received that apology." He looked back to his mate chasing birds.

"Is there any word about Harry?"

Severus nodded. "We have been receiving frequent correspondence from him. Just a few days ago we received a letter from a werewolf who took him. Long story short the werewolf had been watching over Harrison for years, healing him as best he could without anyone knowing he was about." The Headmistress paled at the news.

"How long has this been going on?"

"According to Petunia, who is living at Black Manor, since he was three."

The two professors gasped at the news and Severus saw tears fall from their eyes.

"Anyways, Harry had a bad reaction to the article regarding his journal. The werewolf who goes by the name, Amphion, sent word to us and asked Remus and Regulus to come. They took the portkey this morning in time for breakfast.

"We received letters the day after his birthday, he seems happy to stay where he is at but he promises he will be back for his sixth year." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a letter handing it to the woman. "He sent this for you."

The Headmistress took it and opened it to read. Everyone gave her a moment to read the letter, before she folded it up. "When will he be arriving?"

"Not certain. The person never said, just that he will be here in time for school." Severus smiled when his mate bounded over and rubbed against him before changing back to his human form. The man was breathing heavy and laughing.

"It is soo good to be here as a free man again." The woman smiled.

"Well, gentlemen, as you are legally married I have enlarged Severus' quarters." She began to walk and the men followed. "You have a large suite of rooms: a master bed and bath, a large office for your private offices, sitting room, and two guest rooms. Harrison has asked that he be permitted to live with his godfather, and as he has been traumatized more than any person ever should, I am permitting him to live in your quarters, but he will take his meals with his house. He never wrote to tell me what classes he wishes to take, so as soon as he arrives I will need to see him in my office."

"Absolutely, and thank you." Sirius smiled, but stopped on the front stoop looking inside. He grabbed his mate and pulling him into a deep kiss, causing the Headmistress's jaw to drop. When the two broke apart, Sirius smiled mischievously. "I have always wanted to do that." Severus buried his face in the taller man's chest and didn't see the three others behind him smiling at the affection he was showing so openly.

"Hmm..." they looked to the Headmistress's red face and smiled. "Dinner is about to be served. There is a Staff Meeting at noon tomorrow. Bring your first week's lesson plans for review."

The two nodded and entered to see the entirety of Hogwarts staff waiting for them.

Madame Pomfrey stood and started applauding as they entered. Everyone stepped back including Severus as the Lord Black stood just inside the door. Looking about he realized everyone was applauding for him and he flushed before pulling his mate close, nuzzling his mates warm neck.

"Welcome home, love." Sirius nipped the vampire's neck receiving a growl before they separated.

After several handshakes and laughing jokes he was seated next to his mate at the Head table.

"Before we tuck in, I have two short announcements." She lifted two letters from her pocket. "The bad news first. Due to the attack on Miss Granger's home and her unfortunate circumstances, she has chosen not to return to Hogwarts. He exact words are, '**I refuse to be branded like an animal, for the sole purpose of inflating a prejudiced politicians ego. Please do not fret over me. I am safe amongst the pack I was brought to. They are helping me to accept what was done to me. I went to the were-healer yesterday, she has confirmed that I am carrying Felsus Greyback's child as a result of his raping me. I will be okay. His sisters, Fiona and Gwen, and brother, Fenrir, have accepted me into the family and they are helping me to adapt to my new life. I am not giving up on my education, I have been allowed to attend classes with the other children here. It seems I am not the only student here that Felsus turned: the Creevey brothers are both here, as is Fae McNamara and Hollace Midsumpter. We were all bitten by Felsus Greyback. It is strange sometimes to see Fenrir, because they look so much alike, except for the eyes. Fenrir's are not empty, not cold. That is the only way we can tell them apart.'**

"Miss Granger goes on to tell more of her life with the pack she has chosen, even speaking of some friends she has made, her lessons, etc. It is indeed a sad day that she was forced to live this life. If you wish to write her, I have her address."

Nearly everyone stayed silent as the Headmistress cleaned her glasses of tear drops.

"On to happier news," she cleared her throat and lifted another letter. "Harrison Potter has been in contact with his godparents who have provided me with a letter of my own. Harrison will be arriving here to Hogwarts before the school year, and shall be permitted to live with Sirius and Severus. He will have classes and meals with his house, but he is not to be forced to live with Gryffindor.

"Any questions?" She looked left and right. "Good tuck in."

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian

* * *

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs with JK Rowling. I own only the plot.

_Italicized Text are thoughts._

_"Italicized Text inside quotes, are Spells."_

Written Word (i.e. Letter, Book, Newspaper, etc.

**Foreign Language**

* * *

September 11996 - Noon

Fenrir's Den

Remus sat brooding about what he had learned regarding werewolf society. A month. Well, nearly a month. Reggie and he had been at the pack for a month, listening to all the stories and the proofs shown to them. And, it had taken one night, one single solitary...FULL MOON…night, to destroy nearly three decades of fears and beliefs. He shivered, remembering the fear he had felt the night before.

Regulus and he had taken wolfsbane and had been locked up in a severely warded cage in the center of the village the night before.

**==Flashback - August 31, 1996. - Full Moon==**

After the moon had come up, and they had gone through the pain of the change, they had laid curled together in the cage. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Harrison walking down into the village with a massive black wolf with blue eyes. A smaller brunette wolf walked on Harrison's other side.

He had started growling, whining. His cub was in danger. He started slamming against the door trying to get out to protect his cub. Harrison faltered in his step and the black wolf led him over.

"Papa, calm down," Harrison knelt down and reached his hand forward. "I am okay. See. No one is coming near me." He slipped his hand into Remus fur and smiled. "They are not going to hurt me. You promised to keep an open mind, just watch, please." Moony pressed hard against the bars and Harrison sat next to the cage so he was within Moony's sight at all times.

That night he had watched as several of the pups came up to Harrison and played with him, wrestling. Many of the wolves won, simply by sitting on the teen but Harrison laughed anyway. Fenrir sat watching diligently as the older wolves approached and sniffed and butted their heads against Harrison's chest. Fenrir had growled at the dominants that approached and would not allow them to approach until they tucked tail and scooted forward.

**==End - Flashback==**

He was shaken from his brooding by Harrison's trunk smacking into his feet.

"Sorry, Papa," he smiled at his godson and grabbed the boy pulling him into his lap and tickling the wriggling teen. When he finished tickling, he smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, cub, I was never mad with you. I was mad at Fenrir for keeping you here without telling us you were safe. Then to lock me up on a full moon and scaring the hell out of me like that. It is him that I am angry with."

"Please don't be." The teen curled up where he was lying. "Would you have believed him if he hadn't scared the daylights out of you?"

Remus growled and clutched him tight. "No."

"He wants to help you, Papa. That is all he is trying to do. Please, I trust him. He just wants to help." He looked down into the emerald eyes of his godson. "Please, just give him a chance. Promise me you will give him a chance." Remus growled looking away, Harrison reached up and touched the werewolf's cheek. "Promise me."

"Alright, I promise I will try to." Harrison kissed his cheek and cuddled with him.

"Cub, time to go." The two looked to the man standing in the archway. "You should say your goodbyes." Harrison nodded rushed into the dining room.

"Do you have a minute to… talk?" Remus asked, looking nervous.

"Sure," he waved him to follow him outside. Outside the two stood on the porch looking out at the trees. "What is on your mind?"

"I...," he looked back at the house. "I just wanted to say...um...thank you." The larger man raised an eyebrow. "I should have trusted your scent, instead of my fears. You have been trying to help and I have been fighting you every step of the way. I am sorry for that. It's just I have had these beliefs for three decades, I have believed them for 30 years. It isn't just something that I could stop believing over night. Last night…, it killed everything I thought I knew."

"You must understand, Remus. I did not want to do that last night. I have purposely let you speak with the village, hoping that you would accept what I have been trying to teach you, but you are so damn hardheaded and stubborn. Last night was my last resort. I knew if I didn't get through to you last night, I never would." Fenrir said looking out at the trees.

"I know." Remus looked cowed as he took a step up next to the man, looking out at the forest, hearing the sounds of life down in the village.

"Do you understand that you are more than a blood thirsty animal? That you are a dominant, with a mate and child to take care of?" Fenrir asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I understand that now. Will you..." He lowered his gaze. "Will you teach me?"

There was silence for a moment before a large hand rested on his shoulder. "We will start tomorrow. Rest today, spend time with pack."

"Thank you," Fenrir nodded and squeezed the shoulder under his hand.

Harrison came rushing out laughing and smiling at seeing the two not fighting.

"Ready to go, cub?" Remus took the black Gryffindor robe and held it for the teen to shrug into it. Harrison pulled his long hair out from under the robe and smiled when Remus tugged it several times. "Sirius will be waiting for you at the castle, okay?"

"Kay. You behave. Learn quickly. I expect to see a new and improved Papa by Christmas." Remus tugged him close and kissed Harrison's curls.

"Pay attention and study hard, cub." Harrison nodded and stepped over to Fenrir.

"Love you, Papa. I'll miss you."

"Love you too, cub." He watched as Fenrir gathered the boy and trunk close before the two disappeared. He stood there for several moments, just thinking about everything.

In two short months, nearly everything had changed. Sirius and Regulus were back. Dumbles was a fraud. He was going to be a father. And his cub had be taken. He knew the cub wasn't complete, but it would take a long time for Harrison to get to where he needed to be. He knew those types of hurts and scars didn't heal overnight. But, Fenrir had made a good start.

"Remy," the older man looked back at his mate standing just inside the door, his hand resting on his baby bump. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, love," he opened his arms and took a deep whiff as his mate settled against his chest. "Everything is okay. It's not perfect, and it won't be for a while, but it is getting better."

**~~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harrison gasped as they appeared just inside the Forbidden Forest. Harrison turned to look up at the castle. "Any chance that I can come back with you?"

"Not a chance," the Alpha replied with a smile. "**Cariad**, just remember that I will come to see you if you ask. I already said I will come for your Quidditch games."

Harrison looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's not the same."

Fenrir sat and pulled him into his lap to hold him.

"I don't want to leave you. Who will clean for you? Who will make sure you eat? Who will brush your hair? Who will polish your boots?" Harrison was sobbing into his neck that Fenrir really didn't understand him. He held him and hummed a song lowly to him. "You'll forget about me. You won't want me." Fenrir smiled at understanding those words.

"Oh, Cariad," Fenrir smiled and eased the tear stained face up to look at him. He gently held Harrison's chin and leaned forward and kissed him gently, and deepened it until their tongues dueled one another. Fenrir pulled back gently nipping the boy's lips and trailing kisses down to the teens jaw, his neck and up to his ear.

"Does this feel like I plan on forgetting you, my little one?" Harrison moaned when Fenrir gently nipped on the teens ear lobe and pulled Harrison tight against his waist where he was hard as a rock. "Does it **Cariad**?"

"No."

"I have finally found my mate, there is no way that I shall ever forget you."

Harrison blushed and buried his face in the man's neck. "I am going to miss your scent. It always makes me feel safe." Fenrir smiled and shrugged off his cotton robe, rubbing the bunched fabric against his neck where his scent glands were. Harrison watched as he cast a stasis charm on the robe.

"There you will always have my scent with you now." Harrison smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." The man smiled and held the boy a little longer until they saw the arrival of the train in the distance. "Will you walk me up?"

"Of course," They stood and Fenrir held his hand as the walked up to the castle, inside and through the halls to the Great Hall.

At the door to the Great Hall, Harrison looked up at him and smiled. He snuggled into the Alpha and smiled when strong arms held him. "I won't forget you, Cariad. I promise."

"And Alpha's never forget a promise." Fenrir nodded, smiling.

"Harry!" The teen stiffened, but looked up at Sirius launching over the Head Table and running down the aisle. Harrison looked up at Fenrir and smiled.

"Go, I will write soon." Harrison nodded and rushed into the hall.

"Dad!" He shouted seconds before he jumped into Sirius arms about halfway up the aisle. Fenrir looked over as two women stopped next to him.

"Thank the stars!" The shorter woman smiled. "I was so worried for him." They turned to him.

"Thank you for returning him to us, Sir. You have our gratitude. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, Headmistress; unfortunately, I have to get back to my pack." He looked to where Harrison and the man were holding one another. "He is a good boy. He has had a hard life. Hopefully, these last few weeks have been able to heal him somewhat. There are still some trouble spots, but I think he will be okay."

Fenrir pulled out a parchment. "If he needs me, just send for me and I will come." The women nodded and he walked from the school. The Headmistress looked down at the parchment and unfolded it.

"My goodness!" She gasped and looked to where the man was walking across the aqueduct as if he was heartbroken.

"Minerva?"

"That was Fenrir Greyback." The two stared at the back of the man.

"But is he not loyal to Voldemort?"

"I believe we will have to wait for after dinner to have our answers, Madam Sprout." The two women moved into the Great Hall and smiled as the teachers stood around a sobbing and laughing pair of men.

"You're okay?" Sirius asked looking him over. Harrison nodded, laughing.

"They didn't bite you?"

"No, it is illegal among the packs to bite someone under age 17. I was safe, especially since I was already considered pack because of Papa." Harrison smiled at his godfather.

"You promise. You are not just saying that to lessen the blow."

"Dad," the teen chuckled. "I am fine. Fenrir took care of me. He gave me books, and games and candy. He made me do chores and read my textbooks. He was able to find out my assignments and helped me finish them. He checked them for grammar and stuff, so I would score well. He took me for walks and picnics. It was fun."

"Are you telling us that you have been living with Fenrir Greyback all this time?" Severus asked, crouching next to his mate.

"Yes, Father. He is nothing like his younger brother portrays him as. He is really nice. Fenrir has been trying for nearly 30 years to get Papa to accept what he really is. He was really nice about it. He explained everything about how the reason Papa can't control his wolf, and why he is so conflicted. He took me to protect me and asked my permission to get Papa to come to him. I wasn't in any danger ever. I swear. He just wanted to get Papa to come to him so he could help him." He looked between the two men and around at everyone.

"That monster had you?" Sirius shouted angrily.

"He is not a monster!" Harrison shouted as he jerked away from his godfather's touch, Sirius looked shocked. "Fenrir is a good person. He isn't responsible for those things the Ministry blames him for. It was his brother, Felsus. Nearly everyone in Fenrir's pack was bitten against their will by his brother. He is trying to make a difference for them. His brother is trying to destroy everything he has accomplished. He is protecting them. He protected me. I am pack, and pack takes care of their own."

"But child..." Madame Pomfrey said softly.

"No." He spotted a new man coming towards him with a purpose. He was young but had long white hair and was large, but not nearly as large as Fenrir. "I won't listen to this. No one ever believed me that I was being abused. I told Dumbledore and he told me to stop whining and grow up. Every summer I came back to school with new scars and no one helped me. Alpha did. Fenrir takes care of the wolves, he took care of me. Don't you dare call him a monster." Harrison turned and was immediately gathered into Rhys arms.

"Shh..., it is okay cub. It is okay."

"Tell them Rhys. Tell them. Alpha isn't a monster. He isn't. He protects me. He helped me."

"Okay, cub," the dominant held him tightly and allowed him to cry. "I will tell them. I will. Here you go," Rhys reached over and grabbed the robe the boy's godfather held and handed it to the teen. "Here."

Everyone watched stunned as the teen buried in face in the robe. Rhys smiled as the boy began to relax against him and crying nearly came to a stop. "See all better."

"Thanks, Rhys."

"No problem, cub. You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for crying on you."

"Don't worry about it, Mina told me if I didn't look out for her baby brother she would hold my books ransom." Harrison laughed.

"You are obsessed as she is."

"Which is why I promised to look out for you, I want my books back." He ruffled Harrison's hair and smiled. "You need pack, come find me."

Harrison nodded.

"Professor Daeyd, are you telling me you have known where he has been since his departure?" Minerva said lethally.

"I didn't know until the night of the full moon, just a few days ago. Alpha brought him out of the den so he could show the newcomers that werewolves are not mindless beasts. Each werewolf greeted him as pack, and inhaled his scent so we know he is pack. We protect our own."

"Headmistress! The students!" Filch shouted from the doors.

"Everyone to your seats. Potter you are at Gryffindor and you have been approved to live with your guardian." Harrison tensed slightly and took a deep breath. Several of the teachers noticed it, but he smiled and seemed to gather himself.

He moved clasping Sirius hand and walked to the front so he could sit as close as possible to his godfather. Sirius helped him sit and crouched down to look into the green eyes.

"I am sorry for insulting Fenrir. I have just been so worried. When questioned he said he hadn't found you."

"He didn't lie to you, Dad. Grandfather asked him if he had heard about me being with the packs. I wasn't with his packs. I was with him. He was never asked if he had seen me or taken me himself." Severus smirked. "Fenrir is Alpha, he never lies, but he does know how to avoid telling what he does not wish." Sirius nodded.

"So he told you about your grandfather?" Harrison nodded.

"Does he still want to kill me?"

"No; he does want to meet you though. He wants to take away that scar if you want. He will be here to visit next weekend. I have to go, but we will talk more later." He nodded and watched the two walk up to the head table and sit together before turning toward the door as it opened and students began to enter. He looked to the robe on his lap and stroked it lovingly.

"Harry!" He looked up at Neville and Luna rushing towards him and had barely stood when he was barreled over. He landed with an oomph as he was tackled by two people, he heard the professor's laughing from their table. He smiled and returned the hugs from his friends.

"So the queer whore returned?" A cold, familiar voice cut through the laughter, and Harrison froze, images of his uncle and customers flashing through his mind. Neville and Luna stood turning toward the person that had spoken. Harrison stood up and looked at his best friend, Ron.

Harrison's girlfriend, Ginny, stood next to him. "How many fucks did it take to purchase your robes, Harry?" She sneered. "I hope you weren't expecting me to continue to stay with a used whore. I don't like sloppy seconds."

"But Gin he isn't even seconds." Dean interjected.

"True. More like sloppy hundreds." Seamus spoke tossing his arm over her shoulders.

"Leave him alone." Neville spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oi, look. Neville's got a backbone." Dean sneered. "You grow that while you fucked the boy wonder into the sheets?"

Harrison stood frozen looking at the people he thought would understand. Ron had seen the bars on his bedroom window. Ginny had seen the scars. The boys had seen the bruises nearly every year. Luna held Harrison's hand tightly.

"What is your problem, Weasley?" Luna yelled at him. "You are nothing but an inconsiderate, bigoted ass." As she finished yelling, alerting the teachers to the dispute, Harrison grabbed Fenrir's robe and rushed for the doors. Several Gryffindors he passed spat on him, grabbed at him and one tripped him. The professors stood watching in shock as they witnessed the event.

Hagrid had seen the ending and swiftly picked up the teen before he plowed into him and put him on his hip. Holding tightly while the teen screamed and fought against him.

"Let me go. Let me go. I don't want to. Let me go." The half-giant looked to the students watching as the teen fought against him. "Let me go. Let me go. Help. Help! No. I'm not. I'm not."

Sirius and Rhys came from the Great Hall. "Harry. Harry listen to me." Sirius touched the teen's back and Harrison screamed louder.

"First years wait here." Filius rushed up the steps at the screams and watched a moment in concern as Severus came out.

"Pup! Listen. It's me. It's Sirius."

"I want to go back. I want to go back." Harrison kept chanting. "Freak. Whore. Slut. Dirty. Freak." Harrison sobbed and rocked, chanting over and over again words his uncle had called him while he tried to get free.

"Sirius, he is going to make himself sick if we don't get him to calm down." Severus spoke.

"Here," Rhys handed him the robe Harry had dropped inside. Sirius looked at it a moment and then snatched it and shoving it against his pup's chest. He started sobbing and rocking harder. "Talk to him."

"Harrison," Severus spoke against his head. "You aren't dirty. You are not. You are none of those things. You were raped. Forced. You didn't want any of that. You didn't. You were forced."

"It's not helping, Rhys."

"I'll be right back." The man ran for the balcony and jumped shifting midair and landing gracefully into a smooth run out the door.

"Whore. Freak. Slut. Whore. Freak. Slut." Harrison rammed a hand against Hagrid's nose that caused the half-giant to drop him. Once on his feet Harrison rushed for a corner and sat curling up rocking. The robe was clutched in his lap while his hands covered his ears.

Sirius approached and touched his godson's knee. Harrison shrieked and kicked out fighting against being touched while chanting those sick words over and over again. Sirius moved back from him and watched as the boy continued to rock.

"First years come inside." Minerva said softly ushering the younger students inside the Great Hall. "Filius sort the children. I'll be in shortly." The short man nodded and usher the students forward as Neville, Luna and Madame Pomfrey came over to the corner.

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey spoke softly, he tensed against and screamed louder. "Listen to my voice. Come on, snap out of it. It is only a memory only a flashback. It isn't real. Come on," everyone watched as he shook his head.

"Dirty. Freak. Slut. Whore. Potter. Boy. Harry-boy. Slut Puppy. Dirty. Freak. Slut. Whore. Potter. Boy. . Freak. Slut. Whore. Potter. Boy. Harry-boy. Slut Puppy."

"Of course," everyone looked to Severus. "Poppy name association. He was triggered by what Weasley said. He is repeating what that bastard uncle called him."

"How are we supposed to get him calm if we don't know what is triggering it. Any word can set him off." Everyone looked behind them as several howls erupted from below.

"Goodness." Everyone stood back as a massive black wolf bounded up the stairs with a small brown female behind him, a large white brought up the end. Nearly everyone stood shocked at the sight of such a large animal, as it came up to Sirius shoulder, and at six foot, nine inches, that is saying a lot.

No sooner did the black approach did it go down on it's belly and shimmied forward until the wolf's cold nose touched the teen's hand. Everyone watched the brown shift into a familiar brunette teen and the white into Professor Daeyd.

The black whimpered softly, and a moment later Harrison opened his arms to the black burying his head in the teens neck. Eventually, Harrison stopped speaking and buried his face in the wolves fur to cry. When he did, Fenrir shifted into human form and pulled him onto his lap.

"Shh...," Fenrir held him tightly. "Everything is okay. He can't touch you here. None of them can. You are safe. I will keep you safe."

"Alpha," the teen sobbed. "I want to go home. I want to be with the pack."

"I know. I am sorry. I am sorry. I should never have promised your return. I am sorry."

"Please, I want to come home. Don't make me stay."

"Baby brother?" Hermione sat next to Fenrir and touched his hand. "It's Mina." He looked to her.

"Mione," he flipped his hand to clasp it. "I don't want to stay. I want to come home."

"I know, little brother. But then Alpha would not have kept his word. You know what happens if that happens."

Harrison nodded.

"Tell you what," she kissed his hair. "I will stay."

"No!" He shook his head. "You'll be branded."

"I can deal with that if it will mean you are safe."

"No, I'll be okay. I just wasn't expecting...," he buried his face in Fenrir's neck.

"Were not expecting what, parum unus?" Fenrir asked softly.

"There were several students that verbally attacked him regarding what his family did to him, Alpha. From what I caught of the conversation one had been his girlfriend and her brother."

"They did WHAT?!" Hermione turned to the door, shifted and was bounding through the doors. She crashed into Ron, sending him sprawling off the bench with Ginny next to him. She snarled, her fangs showing as she growled at the two frightened red-heads. She made to step forward but a white furred body stepped between her and the two Weasley children. There were snarls and growls from the two wolves, before the brown lunged and the white slammed the smaller wolf to the ground and closed its jaw over her neck. There were growls for several moments before the brown wolf let out a whine and whimper.

Students and teachers watched the white move from over the smaller wolf. When the brunette stood she shifted to human form. She advanced and punched Ginny and stomped on Ron's wand hand. Ron let out a girlish scream as she dug her heels in deep.

She stood tall and glanced around at the students. "Anyone comes near my baby brother again, or hurts him again, and no one will keep me from ripping your heart from your chest. That is the only warning I will give." The white wolf pushed between her and the pair. She moved away and out the door before moving back to where Harrison was being held.

Fenrir scowled at her. "No permanent damage done, Alpha. Just a single slap to that harpy's face and a broken wand hand."

"Very well," he looked to Rhys who had shifted and was licking his lips while watching his sister-in-law.

"You have seen how I calmed him?" He received several nods. "Good. He responds to animals. People scare him when he is like that. Don't push yourselves on him. Just be close to him. He will come to you. The same when he has nightmares." Harrison shifted showing everyone that he had cried himself to sleep.

Fenrir stood carrying the boy. "Headmistress, if that invitation for dinner is still open?"

"Of course," she led the group into the Great Hall, Fenrir carried Harrison surely up the aisle to the head table. Two seats were conjured next to Sirius and Rhys. Once everyone was sitting, Hermione served food for the two dominants sitting on either side of her.

The Welcoming Feast that evening was near silent. The upper years busy thinking and the first years terrified. The professors silently spoke amongst themselves and Fenrir held tight to his charge while he explained to the teen's godfather about everything from the summer.

After the feast, with students on their way to their dorms, Fenrir transfered his charge to his godfather. "I would suggest changing his name, Black. He does not respond well to being called anything but Cub. It will set him off." Sirius nodded, holding his godson tight.

"Take him to our rooms, love; I will go to his grandfather and bring him. Minerva?"

"I must insist on being present while he visits." Severus nodded.

"I will bring him across the aqueduct." The woman nodded and they watched as Sirius carried Harrison down into the dungeons.

"Hermione we must go. Remus and Regulus will be beside themselves." She nodded and followed him.

**~~~~Fenrir's Mate~~~~~**

Severus appeared in front of the large fortress the Dark Lord was residing. At seeing the green flag in the courtyard he rushed forward, glad the man was in residence. He burst through the door and down the hall to the study. He knock on the Lord's door and waited.

"Enter!" He entered quickly and bowed to the man cuddled on the couch with his mother. Harrison's aunt was curled with them.

"My Lord. Mother. Petunia. Harrison was returned as promised."

They all smiled and sat up. "Was he harmed at all?"

"No, my Lord; but there was an incident with the students. They verbally attacked him. I didn't realize it before. He is word associating."

Petunia stood, wringing her hands. "What do you mean?"

"One of the students called him a 'queer whore', he went into a panic attack. When he tried to get away several of the other students attacked him. Mostly verbal, but a few made distasteful gropes, spitting, one tripped him. He was severely distraught. We were able to calm him, but we think we may have a problem if we attempt to call him by his name. Minerva is willing to have you visit with him this evening, as long as she is present."

"Then I come. Tunia, do you wish to come?" She nodded and he summoned their cloaks before taking hold of her and Severus. He apparated them to the edge of the aqueduct. They began walking forward and met the Headmistress in the courtyard.

"Voldemort."

"Headmistress."

"Some ground rules for anytime you wish to visit your grandson are in order, and I require an oath on your magic." He nodded. "While you are within Hogwarts grounds, under the purpose of visiting your grandson, you will not harm any guest, student or staff member for any reason other than self-defense. To enter the castle proper, you will always alert myself or my Deputy, so we can assign an escort to you. Do you so swear?"

The man pulled out his wand and cleared his throat, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin, Lord Voldemort, swear on my magic that I shall never physically harm any guest, student or staff member of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for any reason other than defense, whilst I am here to visit my grandson. I further swear that I shall never enter the castle proper without alerting you or your Deputy, or to go about the school without an escort. By my magic, so mote it be." There was a glowing green light about him and the Headmistress nodded.

"Thank you. I hope you understand that I must think of my students first." He nodded. "If you would please follow me, I shall escort you to your grandson's chambers."

"Is he not in his dorm with his friends?" Petunia asked gently as they began to descend into the dungeons.

"No," the Headmistress said softly. "He wrote a letter to me asking if he could reside with his godfather. I granted his request, and after seeing his dorm mates actions at dinner I believe that to be for the best." They turned to the right and followed it all the way down.

"Is there anything that can be done to keep him from malicious treatment?" Eileen asked.

"Unfortunately no, all we can do is keep an eye out and ensure he knows that he is above such bigotry." Severus approached a portrait of a mean looking man stirring a cauldron.

"Good evening, Salazar."

"Sev," the portrait opened and the group entered the suite to find Sirius sitting on the couch with his godson on his lap. Two Slytherin students stood at seeing the group enter, especially the red-eyed man.

"Draco. Blaise. What are you doing here? It is after curfew." Severus folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the boys.

"We wanted to come and see if he was alright, and to tell you that Slytherin house does not agree with what happened earlier. Many of us have been treated as he has. We know what he is going through. We wanted to extend the invitation to him to sit with us if he wishes. We'll protect him. He belongs to you so that makes him an honorary Slytherin."

"Well spoken young Malfoy; however, I should clarify that my grandson is a Slytherin." The two students watched the man touch the sleeping teens forehead and nodded, understanding completely.

"We will protect him, my Lord."

The red-eyed man pulled a chair close to the couch and gathered his Grandson's hand in his own.

"I am led to understand he had a negative reaction to his name?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Fenrir said that it is one of his triggers. It is why he calls him cub."

"Fenrir?"

"It seems that he had the pup the entire time. He took him to protect him, but to also lure Remus into coming to him to learn of his wolf."

"I am debating on acquiring a new fur rug." Voldemort snarled.

"Please don't hurt him," everyone looked to the slightly open eyes of the curled up teen. "Please don't hurt him, Grandfather."

The hard red-eyes softened at hearing the title. "I promise not to hurt him much. Nothing permanent, just a little target practise." Voldemort spoke. "He will live."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. He will live." The boy curled up a bit, smiling.

"Pup?" The boy stiffened slightly. "Sh...don't tense up. I am sorry, Cub. It is me, Padfoot."

"S...sorry," tears streaked down his eyes. He tried to keep his hands from shaking but was unsuccessful.

"Your Grandfather has come to give you a new name. Do you have any suggestions?" Sirius asked softly.

"Polaris Faolan Salvator Jameson." He whispered.

Rhys standing nearby chuckled at hearing the whisper and smiled. Everyone looked to him. "Polaris to honor the Black tradition; and is thus honoring his godfather, Sirius. Faolan to honor his godfather, Remus. Salvator means savior, who is that to honor, parum unus?"

"Father. Always treated me normal. Just another kid, not some celebrity. He was mean, but he is my anchor, my savior." The teen curled into his godfather and pulled the robe he carried close, burying his nose in it, and snuggling into the warm arms. "Grandfather's surname."

There was a soft knock on the door and everyone watched as Draco opened the door. "Father? What are you doing here?"

"Lord Black asked me to come, dragon. Let me conduct my business then we shall speak." Draco smiled taking his Father's briefcase, the older blond looked over to the man next to the couch. "My Lord. My Lady. Mrs. Dursley. Headmistress. Sir." He greeted everyone in the room. "So, Black, what do I get to charge you exorbitant amounts of money for?"

"This is not for Black, it is for me, Lucius." The Dark Lord spoke from holding his Grandson's hand.

"Ah, excellent, something fun to do? Who is it, and where would you like me to leave the body?" The red-eyed man glared, while Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Lucius, do quit with your jokes and get out your quill. Name change for my Grandson." The blonde nodded and moved to the desk. He pulled out a file and flipped a few pages.

"As we tested your blood on the remains of Lilith's hair from her hairbrush in Godric's Hollow and had her name corrected, I do believe we are surpassing the blood test?" The red-eyed man glared at him, while he conjured the appropriate form. "Okay, Harrison James Gryffindor Potter, birthday July 31, 1980, black hair, green eyes. Approximate height?"

"About five foot six inches," Voldemort replied.

The blonde made several additions to the paper. "Excellent. Name?"

"Polaris Faolan Salvator Jameson" Draco replied leaning against his Father's chair. "He chose it himself."

"Very appropriate." Lucius smiled as he wrote. "Surname?"

"Mine." Voldemort replied.

"Riddle or Slytherin, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, you are about to feel a Cruciatus. I am out of patience with you right now." The blonde smirked and brought the paper over.

"My Lord, if you would sign here." He pointed to several lines. "Lord Black." Sirius signed several lines. "Sev." Another series of signatures. "Everyone else present sign as Witnesses. Black we are going to need a drop of his blood."

"Cub," Sirius shook the young boy's shoulder. "Cub. Wakey, wakey. Let me see those gorgeous emeralds." Harrison opened his eyes. "Hey, there you are. We need a drop of your blood for the name change." The teen lifted his hand from his grandfather's and went back to sleep. Lucius brought over a small dagger and lightly pricked a finger, letting a few drops hit the parchment. Severus moved forward to seal the wound.

"Just a moment, Severus." The Dark Lord smeared his palm with blood from the finger, and then placed his palm on the teen's forehead, closing his eyes and murmuring words of Latin to himself.

Everyone watched as an incredibly bright white light surrounded the Dark Lord, blocking him completely from sight. There was a bright flash, and when the light faded the man was breathing heavily and looked somewhat ill.

"Heal the scar, Severus." The potion master spit his saliva on the boy's forehead and smeared it into the now open scar. Everyone watched it heal, leaving no sign of ever having existed.

"Marvolo, you don't look too healthy." Petunia spoke softly.

"I am fine, dear. It is just recovering a piece of your severed soul can take the magic out of you. I just need a…," everyone watched as the man toppled from the chair. Lucius grabbed him before he connected with the floor.

"I am assuming he was about to say nap?" Lucius asked and lifted the man into his arms before Severus led the blonde to a door and into a bedroom where he laid the man on the bed.

* * *

For me, I am not really good at writing panic attacks yet.

Please review. If I have people interested I shall continue.

* * *

wer + wulf - werewolf

daoine ghealach - (Irish) moon people

grúpa - (Irish[lit. trans. group]) social classes

pacáistí - (Irish) packs

teaghleagh - (Irish) family

alltud - (Welsh) exile

Lycan Sraith - (Irish) Werewolf League

Dhaoradh - (Irish) condemned

cariad - love

tutela - guardian


End file.
